Rôles inversés
by lilith-evangeline
Summary: Lorsque Mayuri s'amuse avec ses nouvelles expériences chelou… Renji et Byakuya vont voir leurs vies bouleversée, et leurs Rôles Inversés!
1. Chapter 1

Auteurs : Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel-Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : Mais bien sûr que les persos nous appartiennent ! N'est ce pas Lily ?

L : Heu…

B : Renji est à moi !

L : T'es sûr ?

B : T'oses dire le contraire ?

L : C'est à dire que…

B : Que ??? è.é

L : *shunpô** !***

Byakuya Kuchiki se racle le gorge, Béli se fige. O.O

Bya : Renji est à ?

B : *shunpô** !***

TITE KUBO évidemment !

Résumé : Lorsque Mayuri s'amuse avec ses nouvelles expériences chelou…

note des auteurs: c'est une co-écriture avec Bel-Uriel disraeli, elle c béli, moi c lily.. chaque chapitre impair est écrit par béli et les chapitres pairs c'est moi!!^^ le premier et le second seront publié à une semaine d'intervalle , et les suivants à deux semaines d'intervalles, on va essayer d'être réguliers..hihi (j'ai dis essayer!!) Personnellement ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris et je lis beaucoup mais c'est la première fois que je publie, j'espère que le public va apprécier!!

RÔLE INVERSE !

CHAPITRE I :* **L'expérience de mayuri**

Ce matin, lorsque Byakuya avait ouvert les yeux, sa première idée avait été :

« Trouver une laisse pour Abaraï »

Celui-ci était tout simplement intenable à cette période de l'année, et pour cause… Le capitaine de la 11ème division offrait à ses subordonnés deux mois de vacances pur et simple ! Alors essayer de tenir Abaraï lorsque la majorité de la 11ème divisions ne faisait rien d'autre que se battre toute la journée ! (Ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude me direz-vous).

Ce tour restait un mystère pour le capitaine Kuchiki… Comment Kenpachi faisait-il pour ne pas accumuler du retard dans la paperasse ? (De toute façon il aurait eut du mal à battre son propre record !)

Le noble arrangeait son écharpe pour l'ultime fois, lorsqu'il leva inconsciemment les yeux vers le ciel… Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, il allait en baver, encore un facteur propice à la disparition du Abaraï de son environnement qu'était son bureau.

Le capitaine Kuchiki venait de tourner dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit les premiers rayons de soleil faire danser l'air. Il risquait de faire très chaud, à cette constatation, il comprit qu'une simple laisse ne suffirait pas… Et qu'il avait plus de 80% de chance de devoir finir la paperasse, lui tout seul, et cette idée de voir s'accumuler les formulaires sur son bureau à cause de la tendance chronique à disparaître de son sous capitaine, le mit de mauvaise humeur.

La mauvaise humeur du noble était un facteur valant 80% à la sauvegarde du Abaraï dans l'aquarium aseptisé qu'était remplir ses fonctions ! Il aurait pu toucher quelques mots à Kenpachi ou à ses hommes, mais il évaluait que les chances que ces derniers ne le mettent au défi étaient trop grandes… (110 %) Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…

Byakuya Kuchiki avançait donc d'un bon pas vers sa propre division. Il croisa du regard Rangiku, de si bon matin, c'était une menace à l'établissement du Abaraï devant les dossiers. Il la vit disparaître dans un shunpô, trois secondes plus tard… Hitsugaya Toshiro passait légèrement excédé… Si Renji lui faisait un truc pareil, il ne resterait sans doute plus rien de son sous capitaine. Ce qui renforça l'humeur noire du noble… Finalement celui qui allait en baver aujourd'hui serait le pauvre roux. V.V

L'aura imposante de Byakuya écrasa Kira qu'il ne vit même pas, c'est à ce moment qu'une activité importante d'un reiatsu étrange se fit sentir. Il stoppa net et après un centième de réflexion, décida d'éclaircir le mystère. L'activité semblait venir de la 13 ème division… En trois shunpô il était déjà sur place, cherchant du regard la cause.

De la brume ? Ses jambes ainsi que les deux dernières divisions baignaient dans une brume ridiculement rose Barbie. Les lieux lui semblaient déserts, il fit lentement quelques pas de plus avant de figer de nouveau… Le reiatsu du capitaine Komamura le heurta, lui aussi avait du être intrigué, voilà que la brume devenait jaune poussin ! Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus avant d'être certain que le niveau était monté, il n'avait pourtant pas bougé ! Il songea que la 11 ème division devait être submergée à son tour.

Il acquit la certitude que cette chose, non identifié, venait de la 12 ème division, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction…

* * *

Ukitake ferma résolument la fenêtre, regardant avec une méfiance maladive se répandre l'une des expériences de son voisin de division. Cela ne durait jamais, mais à ces occasions il avait fait passer l'ordre formel à ses hommes de ne pas mettre le pied dehors, sous aucun prétexte ! Il avait crû apercevoir le malheureux capitaine de la 7ème divisions, baignant dans cette brume douteuse, il en était resté pétrifié. Il ne savait pas ce que fabriquait Mayuri et ne souhaitait pas se frotter à ce psychopathe. Il alla à son bureau et remplit le douzième rapport de plainte contre Mayuri en trois mois, avec colère.

* * *

Byakuya sentit quelques chose glisser sur sa peau en le chatouillant, il resta incrédule, la brume le submergeait lui ! Il était à deux doigts de faire un shunpô lorsqu'il aperçut le dos du capitaine Komamura, deux secondes avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre littéralement ! Sous ses yeux ! Un somnifère ? Il retint sa respiration et quitta le périmètre.

Le noble s'arrêta, était-ce une illusion ? Il y a à peine trois secondes, il baignait dans une brume, vert pomme, et là ses pieds faisaient trempette dans une brume rose Barbie. Il porta son regard à l'autre capitaine…

Dont il ne restait plus rien, sauf l'uniforme au sol ! O.O

Il vit Nemu arriver en courant et comprit aussitôt qu'il venait d'échapper à une expérience de Mayuri. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, et sans attendre, il décida de retourner à sa division, trèèèèèèès loin de Mayuri.

-Je suis navré capitaine Komamura ! C'est un accident ! Pardon !

Byakuya ne prit pas la peine d'écouter sa réponse, il aurait, sans doute, été horrifié d'entendre une petite voix criarde piauler de rage.

-MAYURRRIIIIIII !!!

Le noble Kuchiki avait délaissé les lieux aussi vite qu'il était venu, son cœur palpitant encore d'avoir échappé à un tel danger ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'était ce truc ?!

Un poison ? Un paralysant ? Un somnifère ? Cette chose lui avait chatouillé la peau ! O.O Il avait baigné dedans ! Merci, Kami-sama, il avait eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le respirer ! Qui sait ? Il aurait pu tomber et disparaître comme le pauvre Komamura, ne laissant de lui que son écharpe et son uniforme. C'était un gaz qui fait disparaître ?!!

L'idée que Mayuri avait peut-être fait disparaître la 11ème division comme le capitaine de la 7ème, le foudroya net. Plus de 11ème divisons !!? Mais… Sa frayeur passa instantanément, oh non ! Il n'allait pas pleurer, finalement la perte de Komamura valait le coup, ce sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, bien au contraire.

Il se demanda comment ce psychopathe de la 12 ème division avait pu créer une arme aussi dangereuse !? Capable de faire disparaître Kenpachi sans utiliser son bankaï ! o.O

C'est sur cette pensée que Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6ème divisons (Survivant de Mayuri !) Fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la porte de son bureau… Quelques chose clochait chez lui, il le sentit en s'arrêtant, se disant qu'il devrait aller voir Unohana après, trop heureux de ne pas avoir disparût. D'abord il s'assurerait que Renji était à son poste, il ouvrit la porte et son regard tomba sur sa manche !

Renji s'agitait, tentant de cacher la pile de dossier avant l'arrivée de son supérieur. Il la remplirait plus tard, mais souhaitait par-dessus tout pouvoir rejoindre Ikkaku d'assez bonne heure sur le terrain d'entraînement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sût que c'était peine perdu, il fit face à son capitaine… Et la pile de feuille lui échappa, se répandant sur le sol, sa mâchoire se décrocha, la surprise le cloua sur place…

-Taisho a un fils!?? ..Depuis quand?

Byakuya releva la tête, abasourdi, entre le fait que son bras est disparut sous sa manche et Renji venant de crier une telle absurdité.

Un fils ? Lui ? Il fit un pas et son pied butta, il regarda sur quoi pour constater une chose impensable… Ses vêtements avaient doublé de taille !

-Renji…

Celui-ci recula et heurta le bureau derrière lui, le brun était tétanisé, il avait aussitôt porté la main à ses lèvres. Non ! Non ! NON ! Cette voix n'était pas la sienne ! Cette voix ne venait pas de lui ! Cette voix…

-Taisho ?!

Il regarda sa main, horrifié, sous le choc, cette main…

-C'est vous ?!

Cette main, cette voix…

-Kami-sama !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Renji entendit son supérieur prononcer ces quelques mots, son supérieur était….

Un **Enfant…**

* * *

Alors?

Lily: ! MDR!! Awa, c t trop comic. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite!!^^

Béli: (se racle la gorge humblement) contente que ça te plaise..*-*!

Lily: espérons qu'ils vont aimer aussi le prochain, c'est moi qui l'écrit!^^!

Béli: en attendant n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Auteurs : Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel-Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer: 

huissier: non, non et non, je vous assure que Renji est à TITE KUBO, ya rien à faire, il n'est pas à vous.-_-

Lily: vous êtes sur qu'il y a pas erreur sur la personne? Tout le monde sait que Renji est à Béli!!

Béli: ouais!

Huissier:...-___-

Lily: bon, okay tant pis pour Renji. et Byakuya? Vous avez vérifié? Vous êtes certains qu'il n'est pas à moi?

Huissier: naaaaaaaaaaaaaann!-_- il-est-pas-à-toi !

Lily: dites ya pas moyen d'acheter un perso de bleach?

Huissier: (réfléchi) hum... et bien vu le chiffre d'affaire que fais TITE avec ce manga, je pense que si vous lui payez le triple du total qu'il s'est fait avec ce manga, il acceptera de…

Lily & Béli (yeux brillants!): wiiiiiiiii??!(*__*x2)

huissier: il acceptera de vous vendre un hollow... ou dans le meilleur des cas: « kon ».

Lily & Béli: O.o....-_-....laissez tomber...

LILY: SNIF, ouuiiiiiiinn!! je veux byakuyaaaaaa!!! … pour la peine, je vais lui faire vivre la misère!!!mouhahahha!!!.....-_- euh, nan, finalement je l'aime trop pour lui faire ça. par contre...héhéhé (se retourne vers l'huissier)....

À suivre... (Dans le chapitre 4^^)

**RÔLES Inversé**

note des auteurs: 1èrement, le mot taicho qui apparaît très souvent dans cette fiction sera écrit de différentes façon, mais c'est toujours le même, et nous tenons à nous escuser à l'avance pour les incohérences dans le récit dut à la co-écriture!! si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez à nous le signaler pour qu'on les corriges si possible!

Résumé: Lorsque Mayuri s'amuse avec ses nouvelles expériences chelou…

CHAPITRE II: **Changement de rôles**

- Taisho? C'est bien vous?

Le regard noir que lui jeta son capitaine en guise de réponse lui permis de ne plus douter sur son identité.

Le pauvre Byakuya avait perdu une bonne cinquantaine de centimètre, et son kimono déjà ample, semblait deux fois trop grand pour lui: ses manches dépassaient d'au moins 20 centimètres, son écharpe (ginpakukazaharu) touchait presque terre, son chihaksu menaçait de glisser de ses épaules et ses pieds avaient complètement disparus derrière le bas de son kimono.

Pour le reste, on constatait un rajeunissement global des traits du visage, très légèrement plus arrondi, avec de grands yeux anthracite et un tout petit nez, lui donnant un air très légèrement plus efféminé. En bref, il ressemblait a un gamin de douze ans tout au plus...

Un gamin de douze ans certes, mais avec un air noble et un kenseïkan beaucoup trop grand dans les cheveux!!

- Mais taïcho! comment?...qu'est ce que..?

Byakuya ignora les bribes de futures questions débiles que son fukutaisho semblait vouloir lui poser et décida de commencer par se calmer lui même et de retrouver son sang froid (en l'occurrence plutôt glacial quand même...-_-).

C'est alors que Renji se mit...O.O… à rire... oui, à rire.

Il fallut un moment à Byakuya pour comprendre, ou tout du moins accepter, le fait que c'était de LUI que SON propre fukutaisho riait, et sans retenue de surcroit...

Renji affalé sur son bureau, s'étouffait (au propre comme au figuré), dans la paperasse éparpillée à présent un peu partout: il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Malheureusement, le spectacle de son fukutaisho plié de rire sur son bureau n'étant pas pour l'aider à se calmer, le reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki augmenta donc dangereusement coupant net Renji dans son élan de joie.

- Cesse de faire l'idiot, et met toi au travail Renji. Je ne pense pas être d'humeur à te regarder faire le pitre aujourd'hui.

Apparemment son rajeunissement soudain ne lui avait pas ôté son côté rabat joie...

Renji malgré son irrépressible envie de rire au son de la nouvelle voix de son « mignon petit » taïcho, préféra donc se mettre au travail plutôt que de subir le courroux de celui-ci, qui, il faut se l'avouer, était dans une bien drôle de situation.

Après avoir repris son calme, Byakuya se déplaça (difficilement, car c'est dur d'être classe avec un kimono trop grand…-__-) jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit pour réfléchir un moment sur la cause de se phénomène assez problématique. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que la seule et unique cause à cet effet ne pouvait venir que de la 12 ième division et de son savant fou de capitaine « cheloufoque »: j'ai nommé Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dit « le panda périmé » (Ne me demandez pas qui a inventé cette expression, c'est pas moi… -__-#)

- Renji, j'ai quelque visite à faire, et des dispositions à prendre par rapport à cet événement, tu vas devoir m'accompagner...

Le dit lieutenant se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer l'envie de rire qui le prit lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de son capitaine: décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais...

Mais cette trêve dans le travail (qu'il n'avait soit dit en passant pas encore commencé) n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et c'est avec empressement qu'il suivit son mignon petit « supérieur ».

- Il nous faudra être discret. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention.

- // _Tu m'étonnes_...// pensa Renji.

Ils se dirigèrent donc prestement, (c'est à dire à l'aide du shunpô) vers les appartements de la 12ième division. Une fois arrivés, ils apprirent de la fukutaisho en poste que le « panda » était hors de sa tanière pour X raison.

Byakuya décida donc de se rendre directement au second endroit où il avait compté se rendre: la 1ère division.

Le shinigami qui gardait la porte manqua d'avoir un infarctus en le voyant arriver, et s'évanouit, ce qui arrangeait au plus haut point nos deux protagonistes qui entrèrent (après avoir frappé quand même..) dans le bureau du soutaisho.

Celui-ci était en plein épisode de « Naruto », visionné sur écran géant, qu'il dut interrompre pour faire face au jeune capitaine, et à son lieutenant.

- Kuchiki taïcho! Quel bon vent vous amène?

- // _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un bon vent?_ // Pensa notre capitaine -je-suis-un-glaçon-depuis-mon-plus-jeune-âge, qui était, il faut le dire, très irritable en ce moment précis.

- Je suis venu vous dire que je suis confronté à un phénomène plutôt problématique, engendré à coup sûr par Mayuri Kurotsuchi, le capitaine de la 12ième division.

oui, oui, je sais... il vient tout juste de passer avec Iba, le fukutaisho de la 7ième division, qui tenait un jeune renardeau dans ses bras. Si j'ai bien compris c'était le capitaine Komamura...

Il m'a dit d'annoncer à toutes les personnes qui auraient été touchées par son produit deux nouvelles: une bonne et une mauvaise.

Byakuya leva un sourcil perplexe tandis que Renji tendait l'oreille.

- La bonne, c'est que l'effet n'est pas permanent.

Byakuya prit une profonde inspiration: il se sentait soulagé.

- ...et la mauvaise? S'empressa de demander Renji.

- C'est qu'il ne sait pas quand vous reprendrez votre véritable apparence: cela peut être demain, comme dans un mois ou dans dix ans...

La mâchoire de Renji vint dire bonjour au sol et le sourcil de Byakuya clignota dangereusement...

- Et.où...la.12ième? Reprit celui-ci lentement contenant la chose qui grandissait dangereusement en lui…

- Il est parti sans me dire où il allait. Je n'en sais donc rien.

Lui répondit le soutaïcho avec un petit sourire narquois.

Byakuya s'apprêtait donc à prendre congé, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche sur l'auteur de son déshonneur, lorsque le soutaïcho l'interpella.

- Ah oh fait! Il est évident que vous vous trouvez dans une position difficile par rapport aux fonctions que vous occupez. et je n'ai pas envie que ceci s'ébruite pour vous qui êtes un noble et un capitaine... votre honneur et votre autorité sont tous les deux en périls...

- // _Ça pour sûr, je l'ai remarqué !!_// Pensa le brun se remémorant son fukutaisho s'étouffant de rire dans la paperasse.

Yamamoto fit une pause pour être sûr que ses deux interlocuteurs l'écoutaient pleinement, puis dit en souriant joyeusement (Dans la limite de sourire qu'il peut effectuer bien évidemment):

- j'ai donc pris la décision suivante: vous devrez jouer le rôle d'un neveu de la famille Kuchiki nouvellement entré dans la 6ième division, alors que le taisho est absent pour raisons professionnelles pour une durée indéterminée...

Son sourire s'accentua devant le regard incrédule du mignon petit capitaine, et il continua:

- mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes directement placé fukutaisho!

- Mais! Et moi alors? S'écria Renji contrarié de perdre sa place si soudainement.

Plissant les yeux et passant sa main dans sa barbe, Yamamoto lui répondit d'une voix joyeuse:

- Toi? Euh, eh bien, en l'absence de ton taïcho, il me semble évident que tu vas prendre...

... sa place...

à suivre...^^

* * *

béli: ben qu'est-ce qui y a lily, t'as les yeux qui brillent?!O.O

lily: c'est le premier chapitre que je publie, *--*, c'est tout une expérience à vivre, (une larme coule sur sa joue). Et tout un tas un de questions que je me pose!

j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et la suite dans deux semaines, avec un nouveau chapitre de béli!

En tout cas on a réussi à placer le contexte en 2 chapitre, c'est magnifique non ?^^ (tout le monde comprend pourquoi ça s'appelle rôles inversés maintenant.^^)

* * *

lily: ma chère Béli m'a fait remarqué que les dialogues avaient mal été édités, (je n'avais pas vu que les tierts avaient disparus alors..)

je suis sincèrement désolées pour les lecteurs qui ont du subir ça!! j'ai fait les arrangements, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur! merci de nous lire!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteurs: Lilyanne Hargreaves+ Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

T.T (Béli) + T.T (Lily) /_en larmes/_

Sempaï: Qu'est ce qui a les filles?

B:Renji est à Tite Kubo!

L: Byakuya est à Tite Kubo!

S: O.o C'est normal, non?

B+L (éclatent en sanglot): NAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!

B: Ce n'est pas possible!

L: Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont devenir les pauvres... -

B: Ouais!

L: Ils seront perdus...

B: Ouais!

L: Sans savoir où aller, quoi faire, quand le faire...

B: Ouais!

L: Byakuya... (Renifle)

B: Renji... (Renifle)

L+B: Sans nous????

Sempai: C'est du n'importe quoi! V.V Pfff, aller! Le chap' Béli!

Résumé: Lorsque Mayuri s'amuse avec ses nouvelles expériences chelou...

Note des auteurs : meeeerciiiiiii !! Pour toutes les reviews faites aux chapitres précédents !

_Lilyanne_ : je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu parce que j'avais vraiment beaucoup d'appréhensions face à ma première publication, mais vous m'encouragez à continuer !^^

En passant j'ai appris qu'il y avait des erreurs de publications, j'ai essayeé de les corriger, mais je vous avoue que je ne maîtrise pas encore ce site, donc si des trucs bizarres apparaissent prévenez moi s'il vous plaît !

A Mayuu : non, on a pas encore fait parvenir les miniatures de komamura mais ya de la demande..sa te feras 50000000€ et des poussière, mais jte fais un rabais de 50€ pour être sympa..XD, merci de nous lire et de nous laisser des reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir !

A freak : merci de nous encourager, je t'avoue que c'est surtout pour le fun, donc j'espère que la suite t'emballera autant ! Effectivement Renji va (AUSSI) en voir de toutes les couleurs !! et tu as raison, faudra qu'on test sur des espada !!^^, Qui sait ? Merci encore !!

J'aurai voulu répondre à tout le monde mais je me rends compte que ça va pas être possible alors un GRAND **merci** aux lecteurs anonymes et à tous les autres !!

RÔLE Inversé.

Chapitre III: **Problème de taille**

" _Plissant les yeux et passant sa main dans sa barbe, Yamamoto lui répondit d'une voix joyeuse:_

_-Toi? Euh, eh bien, en l'absence de ton taïcho, il me semble évident que tu vas prendre..._

_... sa place..."_

Un sourire démentiel s'accrocha au visage de Renji... Non, il ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il avait cru entendre dire, c'était im-po-ssi-ble! Lui? Taïcho à la place du taïcho?

Byakuya resta... de marbre? Ca c'était une toute autre histoire, pensait-t-il… Et puis pourquoi est ce que cet idiot souriait autant? Un peu comme Yamamoto d'ailleurs…

Vous aurez donc compris qu'à l'heure actuelle le seul qui n'avait pas une expression ravie était "l'ex-capitaine" temporaire de la 6ème Divisions.

Yamamoto reprit.

-Je crois que nous avons tout dit... vous trouverez sans aucun doute une identité d'emprunt auprès de l'un de vos neveu, n'est ce pas?

Renji, lui, sans fichait quelque peu à vrai dire, ses oreilles carillonnaient encore de son nouveau grade. Le noble aurait juré que cette situation amusait grandement Yamamoto, et s'il n'avait pas autant de sans froid dans les veines il irait jusqu'à dire que ce vieux schnock se foutait littéralement de lui sous son nez!

Il eut confirmation lorsque le sage eut du mal à contenir son gloussement. Byakuya sentit la colère l'envahir.

-Nous partons!

Renji souriait encore lorsqu'il franchit la porte après lui. Il était en plein dans l'euphorie du moment, et du se mordre pour ne pas faire comme Yamamoto.

Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait rien perdu de sa noblesse, mais de son envergure, ça c'était sur!

Cette tenue était décidément véritablement trop grande et malgré toute sa noblesse, elle s'empêtra sous son pas.

-Dites Taisho!...

Ca c'était l'euphorie qui l'avait fait parler sans réfléchir!

Byakuya en avait raz le katana! Et stoppa, profitant de l'interrogation, ce qui ramena le roux... Oups, il avait pensé à voix haute! O.o

-Oui.

Il voulait paraître calme, mais sa voix n'avait plus son timbre grave et sonna avec agacement.

-Vous pensez avoir quel âge, là?

Durant quelques secondes il sentit de nouveau la colère le suffoquer. D'ailleurs son reiatsu vacilla dangereusement pour la survie de son futur taïcho.

-Je n'en sais rien Renji.

-Ah! Parce que moi j'vous donnerais dans les 11 ans...

Son début de ricanement et d'inconscience disparût net! En temps normal... Le roux aurait déjà fait un shunpô, il s'étrangla.

-Retournons au bureau.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient déjà? Et avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, "l'ex-capitaine" temporaire avait disparût dans un shunpô. Il grinça des dents, il n'y avait que le noble pour faire un shunpô sur une telle distance, il dû presser le pas pour le rattraper.

Byakuya venait d'arriver excédé, oui, positivement excédé, essayez de garder votre calme vous! Essayez! Et comble de l'agacement, il trébucha!!!

_On se calme, ce n'est qu'une épreuve parmi tant d'autre!_

Songea le noble, heureusement que Renji avait du mal à le suivre, il lui restait encore un peu de marge pour penser à ce qu'il allait faire.

D'abord on se calme.... Peine perdu!

Il passa à l'autre étape... Constater les dégâts... Il alla à la fenêtre, prenant soin de soulever son uniforme pour ne pas trébucher.

* * *

Un silence de mort planait dans la 7ème Divisions, le nouveau capitaine temporaire regardait désœuvré un dossier qu'il devait remplir...

* * *

Byakuya venait de prendre place devant son bureau et à vrai dire, une sacrée migraine venait de se déclarer. Il tourna le fauteuil pour fixer le mur derrière lui, se pinçant le nez. Mayuri allait lui payer sacrément cher! La porte s'ouvrit, il ne se tourna pas pour l'accueillir.

Renji n'avait pourtant pas traîné, même s'il lui avait fallut trois shunpô avant d'apercevoir la division, il stoppa net... Silence.

-Taisho?

-Ferme à clé derrière toi.

Le noble bascula le siège et soupira peu discrètement, cette journée était maudite! Renji s'exécuta et s'avança, il allait le questionner mais sa ravisa. Byakuya avait le teint un peu plus pâle, les sourcils froncés par ses réflexions, le regard vague... Une expression bien dure pour un visage d'enfant...

Il mit un temps à prendre une décision.

-Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi.

Le noble griffonna un message qu'il lui tendit après avoir signer.

-Tu iras chercher Rukia... Vous irez au manoir récupérer quelques affaires pour moi, au passage informe le reste de la Division qu'ils ont quartier libre.

Le roux marqua un arrêt.

-Que dois-je dire?

-C'est un message qui l'informe que je viens de permettre l'introduction temporaire, au poste de fukutaisho à l'un de mes neveu, et qu'il à besoin de l'uniforme pour ce poste.

Ce qui voulait dire, en gros, rien... Renji soupira mentalement, il devrait affronter la curiosité de celle-ci. Il acquiesça.

-Ne pers pas de temps.

Cette journée allait être trèèèèèèèèès longue.

* * *

La rumeur se répandit plus vite que la dernière expérience de Mayuri à l'intérieur de Gotei 13.

Un neveu Kuchiki venait d'accéder au poste de fukutaisho, et que par la même occasion Abaraï avait prit le poste de capitaine temporairement.

Rukia relit pour l'énième fois le message.

-C'est bizarre, Nii-sama ne m'a rien dit... Un neveu? Et il lui faut tout ça? Pour aujourd'hui?

Elle restait perplexe face à la liste exhaustive. Même des chaussettes?!

Elle ne semblait pas se formaliser, après tout, la famille Kuchiki était respectée et vaste! Mais cette liste était tout de même très longue... Des chaussures? A croire que c'était une buanderie complète. D'un pas assuré elle les conduisit dans les couloirs du manoir, elle arriva et ouvrit une porte, très efficace elle apporta rapidement les tenues.

-Voilà.

Renji s'arrêtant, hésitant.

-Heu...

-Oui?

-Tu sais... Enfin... Il n'est pas aussi grand...

-Comment ça?

Le noble n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu! Valait mieux qu'il arrange un peu l'affaire, sinon, il risquait de se retrouver avec des tenues encore trop grande pour lui, il se retenait de rigoler. Il prit un ton conspirateur et se pencha vers une Rukia encore plus intriguée. Il lui fit un petit signe pour qu'elle se rapproche.

-Je crois que s'il ne t'en a pas parlé justement... C'est à cause de ça...

Elle fit les yeux ronds.

-De quoi?

-Ben... Il a....

* * *

Un Renji chargé d'un carton très lourd se dirigeait vers la 6ème divisions, suivit par Rukia qu'il avait difficilement semé. Mais le noble devait se douter que sa sœur ne résisterait pas à la curiosité... Il entra, soulagé de voir dépasser la manche de son capitaine.

-Tu en as mis du temps!

Évidemment, Rukia avait du refaire le carton, un véritable parcourt pour trouver quelque chose à sa taille!

Byakuya se leva en rattrapant les pans de sa tenue, il était temps qu'il se change... Son uniforme menaçait de se faire la malle!

-Pose ça, et va faire le guet à la porte.

Il en avait assez de devoir relever les bords à chacun de ses mouvements. Le roux obtempéra sans broncher. Le noble porta le carton, qu'il trouva un peu trop lourd (sa liste devait être trop longue...), derrière son bureau et avec méfiance alla fermer les rideaux, puis ouvrit nerveusement la boîte.

* * *

Flash

-De quoi?

-Ben... Il y a un petit truc, tu vois...

Renji se pencha grotesquement.

-Il a un problème de taille...

-Taille?

-Pas plus haut que ça... Commenta t-il gorgé de mauvaise foi, il poursuivit.

-Mais il ne faut pas lui dire, tu comprends, pour l'honneur.

* * *

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux en soulevant et dépliant la tenue. O.O

Il reconnaissait parfaitement cet uniforme! Il avait osé! Il cru qu'il s'étranglerait de rage! Le noble fusilla la porte et marmonnant (Le malheureux est franchement à bout! Si, si, je vous jure! -_-") Il entreprit d'enfiler le tout. (Pour avoir plus de marge lorsqu'il tuerait Renji!)

* * *

Flash

-Tu veux dire?

-Ouais... Du genre d' Hitsugaya...

-Que c'est un enfant!

Elle resta interdite...Marmonnant pour elle même.

-Tu parles d'un problème de taille!

Il acquiesça, elle, se demandait où elle pourrait trouver tout ça. Pas étonnant qu'il lui est fait une telle liste, surtout s'il est aussi p'tit que prétendait le roux.

* * *

Il venait de refermer le carton et avait soigneusement rangé le kenseïkan quand Il y eut du bruit derrière la porte. Renji l'avait semé de peu avec un shunpô, mais Rukia l'avait retrouvé... Elle avait espéré le voir par la fenêtre, mais quelqu'un avait tiré les rideaux.

-Allez! Soit gentil, laisse-moi entrer! Je peux bien lui faire un coucou!

-Arrête Rukia!

Le roux était horrifié à l'idée qu'elle pourrait le trouver en train de se changer! S'en serait fini de lui! Byakuya allait le réduire en charpie! Elle usa d'un coup traître.

-C'est moi qui lui ai fait son carton, je peux bien vérifier que l'uniforme lui aille!

Et ouvrit la porte, pour stopper face à...

Il releva la tête du dossier qu'il avait ouvert au hasard, derrière le bureau de Renji.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kuchiki Takeru. Dit-il après un silence.

Renji resta figé lui aussi....

AND THAT ALL??

* * *

Lily: tu me diras que j'ai l'esprit tordu, mais je t'avoue que quand il a dit à rukia que le jeune kuchiki avait un problème de taille, j'ai pensé autre chose que la taille humaine...:p

Béli: oh! LILY!!

Byakuya: et puis je savoir de quelle taille tu parlais? ... (légèrement, excédé)

Renji: / ou du moins, de la taille de KOI? ;)/

Lily: O.o.. *Shunpo*

béli: en tout cas merci de nous avoir lu , et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Auteurs: Lilyanne Hargreaves+ Bel Uriel Disraeli. 161307

Disclaimer: (suite du disclaimer du chapitre 2..^^)

Lily: (_le retour de dark Lily: LILITH_) héhéhéhé!!!(sourire diabolique)

Béli: ben Lily, que fais tu avec ce couteau, cette corde, ce pistolet, cette bouteille de poison, cette baignoire remplie d'eau et ce sommet d'une falaise?!O.O

Lilith: c'est pour l'huissier... (sourire dément) il ne veut pas me donner Byakuya, alors que je suis sûre que TITE lui, il l'aurait fait... sa veux dire que l'huissier le fait exprès!!!!!

huissier: O.o..*shunpo*

L&B: O.O...??????

. . . . .

(Ya pas de doutes, ils sont à TITE KUBO....)

note des auteurs: Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews! nous n'avons guère le temps de répondre, mais nous en sommes véritablement désolée, nous sommes heureuses de voir que cette fic vous plaît et nous espérons que ça contueras, dès qu'on aura atteint un assez grand nombre de chapitre déjà écrit on les fera parvenir toutes les semaines!^^ pour le moment, on n'en a que 11 de déjà écris, donc on continue à publier avec 2 semaines d'intervalle...

Dans la mesure où les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, on ne pourra prendre en compte vos idées qu'au bout d'un certains nombre de chapitre, mais quelques une nous ont plu et nous allons les y mettre (à notre sauce bien sûr!!)! je tiens à dire (si ce n'est répéter) qu'il peut y avoir des incohérences du au fait que c'est un co-écriture, donc si elle sont trop flagrantes, n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir, on essayera d'y remédier!

Encore MERCI! et bonne lecture!^^

CHAPITRE IV: 

**Kuchiki Takeru**

_- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Kuchiki Takeru. » _

_R_enji était bouche bée... son taisho jouait vraiment bien le jeu...

Mais surtout, il était si mignon et adorable dans son petit uniforme. La tenue lui allait comme un gant, ce qui était relativement normal puisque c'était son ancienne tenue d'entraînement de l'âge de 11-12 ans...

Il avait noué ses cheveux d'ébène dans un petit ruban rouge, et mis l'insigne de sous-capitaine à son bras. Le haut du kimono était blanc à manche longues, avec le symbole du clan Kuchiki au dessus du cœur et le bas d'un vert de jade. Le tout était assez distingué.

_(Je me suis inspirée de sa tenue dans l'épisode 208 (ou 209 ché plus)...héhéh^^)_

Rukia avait vu sa mâchoire s'approcher dangereusement du sol... cet enfant ressemblait tellement à son grand frère chéri qu'elle avait vu sur des photos plus jeune, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer un peu fort: « nii-sama?! »

Byakuya décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout et surtout de ne pas casser sa couverture, la regarda perplexe, d'un air de dire: « qui c'est celle la? C'est quoi son blème? » Avec le petit air insolent des enfants qui son contrarié par une comparaison totalement absurde.

(//nan-je-ne-ressemble-pas-à-ma-sœur-bande-d'aveugles!!!!//lily qui pète un câble)

Renji, intérieurement impressionné par les talents d'acteur de son taïcho regardait avec intérêt la scène. Il vit Rukia hésiter, puis s'excuser et... se présenter!!O.o

Ça avait marché!! Quel puissance ce taïcho!! Il avait donc toutes les qualités? … Ça par contre, ça avait le don de l'énerver...

Byakuya avait réussi à garder sa couverture une minute de plus... mais c'était sans compter l'animal noir aux yeux jaunes qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau à pas de loup... ou plutôt, de chat...

- oye! Byakuya!! dit Yoruichi à présent assise sous forme de chat sur le bureau du dit fukutaisho, d'une voix amusée. Que t'est il arrivé? Tu t'es senti nostalgique des années ou tu perdais à chat contre moi?

Byakuya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant:« il ne manquait plus que celle-là »...

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'arriverait pas à duper la puissante shinigami qui le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps, pour qu'il se risque à se ridiculiser (encore une fois..) face à elle…

- Ne cherches pas à me tromper petit Byakuya, je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir que c'est toi, ça se vois rien qu'à ton réïatsu... fit le chat, le regard moqueur.

- « Et_ en plus elle lit dans mes pensées... mais qu'ai je donc fais kami-sama? » pensa le noble._

- Tu as vu juste Shihoin... que me veux-tu? Répondit-il cachant son exaspération.

- En fait je suis juste venue voir le nouveau taïcho de la 6ième division pour lui dire qu'il est invité à venir manger ce midi avec les capitaines de la 8ième et la 13ième division... ainsi qu'avec moi-même, dit elle alors qu'elle se transformait en humaine…

La scène suivante fut donc des plus comiques:

Rukia ne revenait toujours pas de sa stupeur et fixait son (petit) grand-frère d'un air incrédule, Renji qui plus tôt souriait déjà à l'idée de tout les nouveaux privilèges que lui accordait son statut de taïcho, était maintenant de la même couleur que ses cheveux suite à la transformation de la jeune femme au cheveux mauves, Byakuya le visage impassible cherchait en fait un moyen pour ne pas montrer sont exaspération, sa colère et son envie de meurtre, et enfin Yoruichi qui avait déniché les ancien vêtements du capitaine s'amusait …...à les enfiler... O.o... !!!

Elle avait même pris le kenseikan...O.O

A ce moment la, le roux compris enfin qu'il était plus que temps de libérer son pauvre (mignon-petit-ex) taisho de ce calvaire et fit sortir les deux jeunes femmes de la pièce sous les protestations de Rukia qui voulait tout de même des explications...

- Ton frère a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, si tu veux bien le laisser un peu, il t'expliquera lui même plus tard... Mais tout ceci doit absolument rester entre nous!

Lui dit Renji alors qu'il poussait les deux jeunes femmes vers l'extérieur, en profitant pour récupérer le kenseikan des cheveux de Yoruichi qui s'amusait à le faire tenir en équilibre sur sa tête…

- à bientôt petit Byakuya! lui dit celle-ci, passe me voir si tu veux une énième raclée !!

Elle fit un clin d'œil et disparu en un rien de temps laissant les vêtements du taïcho derrière elle...

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent de nouveau seuls, Byakuya s'assit à son ancien bureau (l'habitude...) et soupira. Renji était entrain d'enfiler son nouveau haori de capitaine arborant avec fierté le numéro six de sa division. Puis voyant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous, donna congé pour la journée à son nouveau lieutenant sous prétexte qu'il lui faudrait faire la connaissance de ses subordonnés, et de son nouveau logement.

- je vous apporterai votre carton et toutes vos affaires plus tard...

Byakuya, (ou devrais je dire kuchiki Takeru..) ne répondit pas et sortit du bureau calmement, pas mécontent d'avoir droit à une pause dans cette maudite journée...

Mais dehors l'attendait d'autres péripéties...

Tout les shinigami de la 6ième division se rapprochèrent du nouveau fukutaisho avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- ooooh, qu'il est mignon !!! s'écria une jeune shinigami qui vint rapidement lui serrer chaleureusement la main

Toute la division suivit l'exemple de la jeune femme et c'est avec force de claques dans le dos et de poignées de mains que le jeune noble fut accueilli dans sa « nouvelle » division.

L'ex-taïcho fut surprit de tant de chaleur et de convivialité dans SA division, lui qui les voyait si « constipés » en sa présence, et ça lui fit (presque) plaisir de les voir ainsi...

Malheureusement il eu beaucoup de difficultés à se sortir de la marée de personnes qui l'accueillait et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se dirigea vers ses nouveaux appartements le plus rapidement possible...

Il passa prestement devant les bureaux de la 10ième division en espérant passer inaperçu, ce qui fut le cas...

A peine avait il pensé « ouf » qu'il « croisa » (si on peut utiliser ce terme pour qualifier le fait qu'il manqua rentrer dans l'opulente poitrine de) la 2nde responsable de la dite division, qui rentrait au bercail, suivie par son supérieur.

- oooh, Taisho!! vous avez vu!! c'est le nouveau fukutaisho de la 6ième!! Trop kawaï!!

Hitsugaya Toshiro daigna sortir de ses réflexions pour faire face à l'inconnu, et fut extrêmement surpris de l'apparence du jeune fukutaisho... mais le plus surpris des deux, ce fut bel et bien Byakuya lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois de sa vie un infime sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune taïcho, puis celui-ci se présenta, et lui parla presque (j'ai dit presque..) chaleureusement...O.O

Même la sous-capitaine le regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds, et le noble se posait encore la question en partant : qu'est ce qui avait donc tant fait plaisir au jeune homme pour qu'il ait l'air si... heureux?

Il ne tardât pas à avoir la réponse, lorsqu'il entendit la blonde s'exclamer plus loin: « ah bon!! Vous êtes sur qu'il est plus petit que vous taisho!!? »

Byakuya se renfrogna (intérieurement), il était plus que temps de rentrer......

* * *

Renji en était à sa 4ième coupe de saké...

En compagnie des deux capitaines qui l'avaient invité et de la femme-chat, la discussion allait bon train sur la transformation de Byakuya et sur la nouvelle place de Renji...

- On aurait peut être dut l'inviter. Déclara Juushiro avec regret.

- Oh que non! Répondit Renji, je crois bien qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à tout ça, et il n'aurait pas trop apprécié notre compagnie joyeuse dans son état.

- moui, le petit à raison, ajouta Shunsui, laisse notre capitaine frozen se dégeler un peu avant de l'inviter. S'adressant à Renji, il s'exclama : éh petit, tu tiens bien l'alcool!

- ex-capitaine (temporairement)! rectifia Renji

Ils rigolèrent un bon coup, et continuèrent de discuter joyeusement, tout en initiant le nouveau capitaine à leurs pratiques, auxquelles l'ancien ne se prêtait jamais.

La dernière pensée de Renji pour son taisho à ce moment fut, //_pourvu qu'il puisse rentrer sans encombres…//_

_Hélas, kami-sama n'en avait sûrement pas décidé ainsi…

* * *

_

lily : et kami-sama, c'est toi et moi, n'est-ce pas Béli !!^^huhuhu ? je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre était court!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres seront plus longs!!^^ dire qu'en 4 chapitres on en est encore à la première journée!! hein Béli?

Béli: ouais, les lecteurs sont mal barré!!-__-

lily: j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, je ne sais pas encore vraiment si mon style d'écriture est plaisant à lire..:s n'hésitez pas pour les reviews!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Auteurs : Lilyanne Hargreaves+ Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer :

Béli glousse : …Et là, il a glissé sur une peau de banane ! J'te jure !

Lumi : Non !

B : Si ! Et Lily avait posé le sommet d'une falaise juste là ! Il s'est retrouvé suspendu ! Tu aurais du voir son air désespéré !

Lumi : *Effrayé* Non !

B : Si !!!!! * Des étoiles dans les yeux* Elle s'est avancée, et lui a dit « je suis sur que Tite Kubo accepte les clauses de notre contrat, n'est ce pas ? »

L : * Déglutit * Heu…

B : * Continue dans son délire * Il était livide ! Il transpirait ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Tu sais !?

L : C'était une blague ! Pas vrai ! Hein ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

B : Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Bien sur que c'est vrai ! Elle lui a marché sur la main ! et ses doigts ont craqués ! Elle a reprit « Et il signera, ici, « Je fais don de Kuchiki Byakuya et Abaraï Renji, à la propriété exclusive de Lilyanne Hargreaves et Bel Uriel Disraeli » et cet abruti a osé faire non de la tête ! Elle a sortie Digue et…

Sempaï : Béliiiiiii…

L : *Shunpô*

B : * Déglutit * …

S : Et ?

B : … Le réveil a sonné, fichu réveil ! C'était un rêve hyper réaliste en plus !

S : Béli ! * Menaçante*

B : C'est pas moi ! C'est Lily ! * Shunpô ! *

S: Lance la suite! Pfff !

**Rôle inversé**

Chapitre V : Promesse

Byakuya Kuchiki s'essuya nerveusement le front (aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître ! O.o) Oui, il avait bien vu, il faisait une chaleur infernale mais cela venait surtout du fait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir chaud. Les appartements de son sous capitaine n'était pas si près que ça.

Encore une fois, son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé ! Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar, et sans qu'il sache comment, il se retrouva à réfléchir intensément sur une laisse deux fois plus résistante (Il était clair que le roux n'allait pas s'atteler facilement à la tâche !)

Et lorsqu'il eut l'image mentale d'un Abaraï…Enchaîné à son bureau de capitaine, lui-même tenant un martinet… Il secoua vivement la tête !

_- Je délire ! C'est pas possible !_

Sa migraine était tellement importante qu'il du s'arrêter de longues minutes, allant jusqu'à douter de sa route….

C'est à ce moment que l'un de ses espoirs s'écroula.

-Je suis sur que c'est par-là, à gauche ! A gauche ! A gauche !

La petite voix enthousiaste lui hérissa le corps de chair de poule ! (O.o)

-Alors on va à droite !

Surgissant par l'une de ses grandes enjambées, Zaraki faillit (lui marcher dessus !) le bousculer, si le chewing-gum sur son épaule ne l'avait prévenu.

-OH ! T'AS VU !

STOP ! Il figea avec une brutalité effrayante, un arrêt net et stupéfiant.

Kenpachi n'avait donc pas trépassé ! Au vague souvenir de la fausse joie qu'il avait ressentit à cette hypothèse, le noble sentit le désarroi l'avaler.

-Bya-chan ! La petite sous capitaine l'avait immédiatement reconnu, le piaillement suraigu le hérissa. Aaaaarg !

Yachiru menaça de lui (tomber dessus ?) sauter au visage, de l'épaule de son capitaine. Kenpachi la rattrapa par le col, il inclina la tête.

-C'est ça le résultat de sa dernière expérience alors ?….

Minutes de flottements. Comment pouvait-il être au courant s'il n'était pas sur les lieus ? Pour la bonne raison que Mayuri avait prit l'habitude de laisser « fuir » ses expériences vers cette période de l'année, voilà le pourquoi de ces deux mois de vacance de la 11ème Divisions.

-Ooooooooooooh ! CHOU !

Une vive coloration monta aux joues de la sous capitaine, ses petits yeux brillèrent comme des diamants, elle s'agita en couinant. Zaraki resta quelques secondes surprit de ses réactions, il du la rattraper de nouveau, à deux doigts du noble, elle s'était littéralement jetée ! Sur lui ! Celui-ci avait vivement reculé pour l'éviter.

-Pose-moi ! Pose-moi ! Pose-moi !

Elle semblait prise de folie, elle piaillait plus fort que de coutume, s'agitant au point que Kenpachi devait la tenir à distance par le col.

-Pas le temps..

Grommela t-il, encore trop sous le choc de la petite, il la tenait aussi loin du noble que possible, il n'aimait pas, du tout, cette vive passion dont elle venait de faire preuve. Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant l'autre capitaine abasourdi et augmentant d'un cran sa colère. Puis tout d'un coup se fut trop, beaucoup trop !

-JOURNEE DE *****!!!!!!(censuré)

Cracha t-il, excédé. Il tuerait sa prochaine rencontre ! Oh oui ! Un tas de douleur, un amas de chair sanguinolente, un concentré de souffrance !

Dans le périmètre, sur trois pâtés, les shinigami désertèrent par instinct de survie. Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

Renji soupira en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui… Il faut dire qu'il avait du mal à tenir droit, il serait sans doute resté plus longtemps avec eux à (boire) être initié, mais le devoir (un noble ayant été gazé par Mayuri) de capitaine le rappelait -_-#

Le bureau était vide, il s'affala dans son nouveau fauteuil (très confortable au passage ! ^__^)

Comment faisait le noble pour se tenir aussi droit, mais surtout aussi éloigné du dossier !o.O ?

-C'est du velours ça ! O.O

Il fit basculer le siège en arrière.

-Oooooooooh ! OHOH !

Un large sourire découvrant toutes ses dents s'étala sur son visage.

-Taisho à la place du Taisho ! Merci Mayuri…

Et c'est en découvrant son nouveau (fauteuil) poste que son attention buta, mais surtout son pied, contre le carton… Ce qui lui rappela que son taisho s'était transformé ce matin sous ses yeux….Il regarda hargneusement la pile de papier sur son « ancien » bureau, et sa bonne humeur n'eu plus de borne !… Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne claque !

-RENJIII !

Il se releva pour faire face à…

-Redresses-toi baka ! Et tiens ton nouveau grade ! Sinon, je te jure que tu regretteras ! Je t'interdis de faire honte au poste de Nii-sama !

Rukia…Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'affronter, ooooh non ! Même embrumé son cerveau chercha fébrilement une issue de secours. TOUT SAUF RUKIA !!

Il se leva instantanément.

-Désolé, je ferme.

Il l'avait coupé, il attrapa le carton.

-Où est-il ? Je veux comprendre ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Nii- sama ? Il n'est pas au manoir !

Arrrrrrrg ! Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Trouver une excuse.

-Il m'a interdit de t'en parlé, il éclaircira la situation le moment venu.

-Où est-il ?

_//Chez moi ????//_

Songea abasourdi le nouveau capitaine .

-Ecoute, il ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte.

-Il va bien au moins ? Ce n'est pas grave ?

_//Il a juste rajeuni au point de n'avoir que douze ans ! Mais sinon, il va bien ! _

_Il est si petit que je pourrais manger sur sa tête ! Mais sinon, il va bien ! _

_J'ai pris sa place de capitaine ! Mais sinon, il va bien !_

_Il va être mon larbin ! Mais sinon, il va bien !//_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle restait perdue.

-Rukia ! Il n'est pas mort ! (De honte)

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait risqué pire, selon ce qu'il avait pu entendre du cas du capitaine Komamura… Finalement le noble s'en était plutôt bien tiré. ^__^

-Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui ! Qu'il ne lui arrivera rien !

_//Au pire de disparaître sous la paperasse…// _

Il étouffa difficilement son gloussement, puis redevint sérieux face à l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, il finit par soupirer, vaincu.

-D'accord, mais promet de ne parler à personne de ce qui lui arrive.

_Il me tuera c'est certain !_

Elle acquiesça. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, et la laissa sur sa faim, ramenant les affaires du noble. Mais plus il y repensait… Plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Il figea net !

KAMI SAMA !!!

Il fit un shunpô pour arriver plus vite !

* * *

Byakuya fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas très grand, il aurait du sans douter. Il était exténué, lessivé, jamais il n'avait connu de journée aussi épuisante moralement ! C'est avec une gratitude surprenante, qu'il trouva le canapé du roux fort accueillant… (Pauvre naïf ! V.V)

Un havre de paix ! Il s'installa et il ne résista pas à appuyer son dos, ses muscles se détendirent difficilement, il souffla pour se vider de ses émotions. Il avait encore une boule dans la gorge ! La rage, l'étonnement, l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité, la crainte, étaient tout autant de phases par lesquelles il était passé ce matin lorsqu'il s'était vu dans la vitre…

Il avait mal à la nuque, et son corps tremblait légèrement du contre coup.

Une ombre se glissa silencieusement le long du mur, fixant avec méfiance les pas du nouveau venu, il scruta avec obstination le moindre de ses gestes ! Il ne rêvait pas ! Un intrus ! Là ! Dans le canapé !!! UN CAMBRIOLEUR !!!

Byakuya laissa ses épaules s'affaisser…

* * *

Renji venait de piller devant chez lui lorsque….

* * *

**And that's all ???**

Béli: Ce chapitre est vraiment court… Gomen! mais n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews quand même!!

lily: yeah!! personnellement j'ai bien aimé les pensées de Renji^^!

béli: merci!


	6. Chapter 6

Auteurs : Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel-Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer :

Lily: (chuchote dans les oreilles de belli) _tu penses qu'il comprend le français?_

Béli_: à mon avis non, il va falloir lui parler japonais :s.._

Lily & Béli: « ohaio! Mr. Tite Kubo! »

Tite: (large sourire) ohaio !^^

Lily: euh... soumimasen... euh... Byakuya... oneigaishimasu..?? (sourire)

Béli: et euh.. Renji.. por favor!

Tite: …..---____---'''

Lily (à Béli):idiote ! Il comprend pas l'espagnol!! … BON, on va faire plus court..

(à Tite) TOI - DONNER – MOI – BYAKUYA!!!

Béli: ET-DONNER-MOI-RENJI!! OUAIS!^^

Tite: . . . bon, écoutez les filles, vous êtes 2 sur les cent millions de fans qui veulent mes personnages, il est donc d'une logique implacable que je ne peux vous donner ces deux personnages alors cessez de faire les gamines, Byakuya il reste à moi et Renji aussi, vous achetez vos manga, vous piaillez devant mes personnages , vous écrivez dessus tout ce que votre imagination perverse, sadique et fantasmagorique vous dicte d'écrire et moi je continue à me faire plein de fric grâce à vous, comme ça tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde, point barre./-_-

. . . AU SUIVANT(E)!!!!. . .

- Lily & Béli: O.O....

Deux gardes du corps attrapent Lily et Béli et les jettent dehors avec en prime deux peluches Byakuya et Renji ..

les deux: (cri à l'unisson) OUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

(rien n'a changé, ils sont à TITE KUBO)...

Note de l'auteur : voilà, la suite est en ligne, et j'espère que vous avez déjà trouvé ce qui se trouve chez Renji… je vous préviens, ce n'était pas prévu déjà à la base du scénario, mais vous savez ce que c'est l'inspiration, le délire et tout et tout…. Ça donne ça !!^^

**À freak :** tu veux voir Rukia ? quel hasard, tu vas la revoir dans ce chapitre !!^^ j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! merci de prendre le temps de mettre une reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !

**À Mayuu** : contente que ça t'ai plus (de la part de béli)!! Béli est plutôt forte pour ce qui est des pensées comiques ! Dans le dernier chapitre j'imaginais trop la tête de Renji à chaque pensée… alors, je te remercie de la part de Béli ! merci de prendre le temps de mettre une review ! c'est notre drogue !!^^

**À Jyuune-chan :** pourquoi s'arrêter là ? En fait quand elle s'est arrêtée elle ne savait pas encore ce qui était de l'autre côté ! et moi non plus !! tu vas voir que c'est parti en délire, je ne voyais que **ça**, quand elle m'a passé le flambeau ! et ça a créé deux chapitre en plus !!^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer !! merci pour la review ! ça fait trop plaisir !!

MERCI À TOUTES CELLES ET CEUX QUI NOUS ONT LAISSE DES REVIEWS ? JE VAIS ESSAYER À COMPTER DE CE JOUR DE REPONDRE À TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! MERCI ENCORE ! !^^

Et ENJOY !

CHAPITRE VI: **Zomaru**

Renji se précipita dans le salon et s'écria:

-ZOMARU!! NON! Lâche-le! .. j'ai dis DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE DE LÀ!

l'animal le regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas, puis tira une dernière fois dans les cheveux du pauvre petit noble qui tentait de se débarrasser de lui, d'un air paniqué..

* * *

FLASH BACK:

Byakuya s'était presque affalé sur le canapé, épuisé... À peine avait-il soupiré de soulagement qu'une boule de poils dorée se jeta sur lui avec un cri strident et s'agrippait à ses cheveux avec agressivité..

Il paniqua...

* * *

-Viens là Zomaru.. dit Renji calmement...

le petit singe sauta dans les bras de son maître.

Byakuya crut halluciner. Déjà que son (ex) fukutaisho était lui même dur à tenir en laisse, il n'allait pas devoir vivre avec une deuxième entité vivante, pleine d'énergie et agressive!!! Non, il ne survivrait pas à cette journée, pour sûr..

-Ça va aller taïcho?

-Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui s'est fait agresser par un singe en furie après la pire journée de toute sa longue vie.. je crois d'ailleurs que j'arrive au terme de celle-ci.. si je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui, une chose est sûre, demain je ne me réveille pas...

-Vous savez, Zomaru n'est pas méchant... Il aime les câlins et le sucre.^^ c'est simplement qu'il est dressé pour attaquer si quelqu'un entre chez moi seul, sans qu'il ne connaisse cette personne.. dit Renji en caressant l'animal lové sur son torse.

Pour un singe il était en effet très mignon, pas plus grand que la main de Renji, totalement roux avec des reflets dorés, de grand yeux noirs, une petite bouche pleine de minuscule dents pointues et une longue queue touffue qui s'enroulait autour du bras du jeune homme

Byakuya détourna le regard de la bestiole qui avait rajouté 5 minutes à son cauchemar qu'était cette journée, et commença à observer la petite maison…

Rien à voir avec son manoir...

Mais elle était assez spacieuse pour que deux personnes y vivent... oui, car il allait devoir vivre sous la tutelle de Renji...-___-

L'ensemble était assez chaleureux, les murs et les papiers peints étaient dans les tons jaune-orange-rouge en fonction des pièces... la chambre était spacieuse, avec un lit deux places aux draperies rouges sombre, un bureau légèrement en désordre, une table de chevet près du lit et en face une armoire, le tout en bois.. le bureau était face à la fenêtre pour la lumière, et le mur de l'autre coté était en fait une baie vitrée menant à un mini balcon, cachée par un rideau fin dans les même tons que le reste de la chambre...

Pour le reste, il ne manquait rien, une petite cuisine, un salon spacieux , un cabinet de toilette propre

et agréable.

Fort heureusement, on était lundi... Renji avait donc pu faire le ménage la veille.^^

Renji déposa le carton sur la table basse du salon s'assit un moment dans le futon, pour prendre une pause pendant que son petit « taïcho » inspectait son chez lui..

Puis il dit enfin:

-Taï... euh enfin... Vous n'avez pas encore mangé il me semble... (pas de réponse) alors je vais vous faire un petit quelque chose. Ok?

Byakuya craignait le pire... Il ne connaissait rien des talents de cuisinier de son subordonné, mais il avait maintenant faim, et il ne faisait jamais le repas lui même. (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas faire lui même à manger...hihi^^)

Il en profita pour récupérer son carton et commença à installer ses effets dans l'armoire du propriétaire de la maison... quand il eu finit, il s'allongeât dans le lit et s'endormit...

* * *

Il se réveilla une petite demi-heure après et se dirigea vers le salon où venait de s'allonger le rouquin. Sur la table basse était disposé un plateau de petits mets divers froids et chauds, avec un verre d'eau et une coupelle de saké. Il s'agenouilla et commença à manger en silence pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme dans le futon, avec son singe allongé sur son ventre... Il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme était plus doué pour la cuisine qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui était probablement dut au fait qu'il vivait seul depuis un bon moment, et qu'il avait toujours du se débrouiller globalement seul.

Malgré le peu de mouvement qu'il faisait, le petit singe sentit sa présence et ouvrit les yeux...

Byakuya commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait faire le petit singe et chercha un moyen de l'obliger à rester calme.

Il opta d'abord pour la méthode la plus simple qui était: ignorer royalement l'animal.

Malheureusement celui-ci était intrigué par le repas et commença à bouger légèrement pour s'approcher du jeune noble... puis sauta sur lui en un bond! Byakuya resta calme pour n'émettre aucun bruit et attendit de voir ce que l'animal comptait faire et à sa grande surprise, l'animal resta tranquillement sur ses genoux à la recherche de quelque chose dans les restes sur la table. Le brun vérifia que Renji dormait encore (ce qui était le cas à son grand soulagement) puis se souvenant des paroles de celui-ci, donna un morceau de son dessert à la boule de poils dorée qui la dévora d'un trait. Il dut finalement lui donner toute la pâtisserie qui lui était destinée .

Finalement ce ne serait peut être pas si dur, mais ça risquerait de lui coûter pas mal de dessert...

Il se leva et s'occupa de débarrasser silencieusement tout ce dont il avait fait usage, le petit singe le suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements. Puis alla une seconde fois se coucher, car après tout, il avait eu sa dose pour cette journée. L'animal le suivit encore une fois et il se blottit contre le jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci s'allongea. L'appréhension passée, il réussit à s'endormir facilement, agréablement bercé par le courant d'air qui passait entre la baie vitrée et la fenêtre...

La journée avait été éprouvante... et ce n'était qu'une matinée...........(^_^)

* * *

Tout était paisible dans la maison en ce début d'après-midi, les occupants dormaient à poing fermé …

il était 14h54....

Zomaru tandis l'oreille.. Quelqu'un entrait dans la maison... l'effluve du doux parfum de la jeune fille entrant dans la pièce du salon le rassura: il la connaissait par cœur. Léger, il sortit du lit pour accueillir la seule autre personne à part Renji qu'il connaissait, avant aujourd'hui. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui mène de la chambre au salon pour voir Rukia gratifier son ami (endormis) d'enfance d'un coup de poing phénoménal, dans le but de le réveiller... (Bien évidemment ce fut efficace...)

En résumé, réveil douloureux et bruyant pour le nouveau taisho qui revenu de sa surprise grommela un « pourquoi » et un « qu'est ce qui te prend » d'une voix douloureuse...

Zomaru se mit à gesticuler joyeusement, habitué à voir ces deux là se disputer, et son maître se faire mater par la petite noble.

-Renji!!! Il est 14h56, et tu n'es pas à ton bureau! Maintenant que tu as pris la place de nii-sama, tu dois en être digne! Elle semblait furax... Ton nouveau statut ne te permet pas d'être négligent, bien au contraire! Dépêches toi de te rendre à ta division!

Il n'eut pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire: elle avait raison, il avait près d'une heure de retard et en plus il avait donné congé à son fukutaisho pour la journée...

Réveillé par le vacarme, « kuchiki takeru » sortit lentement du lit, et n'eut le temps que de voir la porte claquer sur les deux jeunes gens se dirigeant en toute hâte vers la 6ème division.

Tournant la tête, il vit le petit singe doré debout sur le canapé le fixer avec intérêt... il déglutit.

* * *

Au final cette journée avait été pire que les autres pour Renji. Habituellement, il réussissait toujours à échapper à son capitaine pour aller se battre contre les shinigami de la onzième, (plus précisément avec Ikkaku..^^) . Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'échappatoire, et son fukutaisho en congé, il se tapait tout le sale boulot, c'est-à-dire la paperasse ennuyante et fatigante, plus l'entrainement quotidien de la division, qu'il faisait déjà souvent en tant que fukutaisho...

L'œil persan de Rukia le surveillait à tout moment...

-// _putain mais elle me lâche pas celle-là.. Mais pourquoi est-elle ENCORE en congé! À croire qu'ils ne foutent rien dans la 13 ème division...-____-//_

C'est donc éreinté qu'il se dirigea à grand pas vers sa petite demeure chaude et accueillante, avec l'envie pressante de s'allonger sur son futon. Il avait mécaniquement fait du salon sa nouvelle chambre à coucher en voyant son taisho s'endormir comme un bébé dans SA propre chambre. Il lui paraissait évident de laisser celle-ci à son taisho. Qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs... Mais, au fait, c'était vrai, il n'était plus son taisho! Peut être qu'il arriverait donc à négocier sa chambre?... Oui certainement, il avait autant le droit que le kuchiki sur sa chambre, pourquoi lui faire cette faveur?

Et puis le futon après tout, n'est pas aussi confortable que son lit à lui.

C'était décidé, il ferait sortir l'étranger de son lit!!!

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison.. se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre pour chercher le jeune noble, il tomba sur un adorable bout de chou endormi, en yukata et short blanc sur le lit, à moitié découvert, les cheveux libres qui lui retombaient en mèche sur le visage, une expression sereine (et adorable) lui donnant l'air d'un ange... (*__*kawaiiiii!)

Le tout donnait un tableau, il faut l'avouer, assez magnifique, (si si, il le pensa, je vous jure!!^^) bien digne de son noble petit ex-taisho..

Renji n'osât pas l'interrompre dans un sommeil si profond et calme, pensant que son taisho, (il avait du mal à se mettre en tête qu'il n'était plus son fukutaisho), avait bien mérité son repos, et se demandait si le jeune homme avait dormis toute l'après-midi...

Si c'était le cas il aurait faim plus tard. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine en ce demandant où donc était son Zomaru, et c'est là qu'il eu un mauvais pressentiment. D'un seul coup, il eu toute ses réponses... Avant même de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine, il savait que le brun n'avait pas du dormir toute l'après-midi, et que Zomaru était dans la cuisine... Il avait oublié de fermer la porte de cette pièce à clé...

Il entra et …...........

* * *

Lily: voilà!! ça c'était MON chapitre! ce jour là je me suis amusée, et j'ai fais le même coup que béli!!^^ ...alors? Qu'est ce qu'il va voir dans la cuisine? Un singe tout plein de farine qui bouffe du sucre? Ou bien rien du tout, personne, juste pour le délire ? j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain c'est Béli! Mon adorable Béli!! d'ailleurs dans le prochain, elle s'est amusée comme une folle à raconter ce qui s'est passé!

Béli: oui! le coup du frigo! MDR! pour information cher lecteurs, on en est à treize chapitres

Lily: et là j'écris le 14!!

Béli: dès qu'on en aura assez, on les publiera toutes les semaines!!^^

Lily: mais on est obligé de prendre de l'avance, à cause de mes concours (2 mois), période pendant laquelle je n'aurai pas accès au net, ni même à Béli, elle devra tout faire, et on postera ce qu'on a déjà!

L&B: merci de nous lire! Nous vous aimons!

Lily: et vous savez, ya un petit bouton vert en bas!! appuyez, vous verrez , c'est magique:p!

**ps:** Une petite Pub pour une écrivaine talentueuse, toutes celles et ceux qui lisent MA Béli dans _**"il fut écrit**__**"**_ le sauront déjà, alors comme celle ci est aussi la sienne mais que c'est moi qui écrit pour elle, je pense qu'elle aurait voulu vous inviter à lire _**"L'effet miroir"**_ de **Ero Usagi-san** (Mr Lapin^^), et j'y ajoute ma propre invitation!!^^ Mr Lapin est un comique comme y'en a pas deux!! c'est une Bya/Ichi super géniale, écrite par une auteur géniale! (allez aussi voir son profil , moi j'ai adoré!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Auteurs: Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer:

Béli renifle et sert très fort la peluche en forme de Renji alors que Lily fait les cent pas en tenant fermement son Byakuya sous le bras...

L: Nous devons trouver un moyen...

B: Je sais que tu es à moi, tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi! Ne t'inquiète pas Ren'...

L: Je vais l'obliger d'une façon ou d'une autre à le reconnaître...

B: Aucune autre groupie que moi ne te touchera, je te protégerais au péril de ma vie...

L: Il s'imagine pouvoir nous jeter comme toutes les autres! Mais il nous prend pour qui!

B: Tite Kubo n'aura jamais prise sur toi mon Renji d'amour! Personne! Personne ne s'interposera entre nous!

L: *Vlam! * Tape sur la tête de Béli : Lève-toi! Et lâche cette pâle copie!

B: C'est pas une copie! C'est Renji! Je te protégerais!!!! * Elle le sert avec véhémence*

L: Ouais.. C'est ça... On est pas sortie de l'auberge! * S'éloigne de Béli qui continue de parler à la peluche, hors de portée* Elle hésite...

N'empêche, je t'aurais Bya-kun... * Sers la peluche* Je marcherais sur la dépouille de ce stupide Tite Kubo....

Pour vous dire à quel point ils ne nous appartiennent pas. v.V

Nda :

**Freak :** oui c'est sur Rukia est chiante, mais on en a besoin !!^^ Voici la suite dans laquelle tu vas voir le grand amour de Byakuya : ZOMA RU. Oui j'avoue, j'ai bavé devant mon mimi Bya-chan, il est trop chou tu trouves pas ?*-* Merci d'avoir laissé une review et j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là…^^ Bonne lecture.

**Mayuu **: hihi, oui c'est sûr que ce chapitre était mignon tout plein, et ce n'est pas le dernier ! Byakuya en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec Zoma, tu vas voir ça tout de suite et j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Tu es notre plus fidèle lectrice avec FREAK, alors on aura un ptit cadeau pour vous !

_A FREAK ET MAYUU : _pourriez-vous si vous le voulez, mettre une petite description de vous dans votre prochaine review, avec le nom que vous voulez, pour qu'on insère vos personnages quelque part dans l'histoire comme clin d'œil pour vous remercier !^^ on ne sait pas encore où, mais si sa vous dit, n'hésitez pas !

**Rôles inversés**

CHAPITRE VII: **ZOMA LA CATA **

Il avait oublié de fermer la porte de cette pièce à clé...

Il entra et …

Un peu plus loin le petit noble gémit faiblement dans son sommeil, chassant de la main le petit singe de ses cauchemars.

-Nan, nan... Pas les cheveux... Tout sauf les cheveux... Nan...

Renji franchit la porte, abasourdi... Voilà pourquoi il prenait soin de tout ranger derrière lui, Zomaru avait la fâcheuse faculté à saccager tout ce qu'il pouvait. Par terre, des coquilles d'œuf, du lait, un café moulu qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête faisaient une sorte de marécage... Et il était loin d'avoir fait le tour!

-Zomaru! Ici! Tout de suite!

Il n'allait pas être tendre avec le petit singe. Le reste de la cuisine ne valait pas mieux! La farine recouvrait les étagères et le frigo était tâché de ketchup, tous les tiroirs étaient tirés, des cuillères et des ustensiles jonchaient le sol, mais où était le petit singe???

-ZOMARU!

Le noble se redressa sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés, il tenait le col de son yukata comme s'il était en train d'y arracher quelque chose. Il mit de longues minutes à comprendre la situation, puis se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la couverture...

" _Merci kami-sama, Renji était enfin revenu!_"

FLASH

Tournant la tête, il vit le petit singe doré debout sur le canapé le fixer avec intérêt... Il déglutit..

Sa première réaction fut de ne plus bouger, il regarda fixement la petite boule de poil qui sautilla sur le dossier du canapé, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Une chaire de poule visible lui hérissa le corps, il plissa les yeux... Zomaru émettait d'étrange son roulant, puis il sembla s'arrêter net.

Le brun sentit un tic convulsif animer sa joue gauche, il s'intima l'ordre de respirer...

Ce n'était qu'un petit singe de rien du tout après tout, un tout petit singe stupide...

-Grrrrrrrrrouuuutaaah! Crrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Crrrrrrrrrrrrouuuutaaaaah!

ARG! Son visage se décomposa, il fronça les sourcils se demandant si cela voulait dire quelque chose et dans ce cas qu'était-il censé faire?

Le singe lissa du bout de ses petit doigts les poils dorés, puis reporta de nouveau son attention au nouveau venu, inclinant la tête avec une mimique perplexe, généralement lorsqu'il faisait du bruit le roux lui lançait sa petite balle rouge rangé dans le tiroir, mais l'autre restait là, sans bouger.

-Grrrrrrrrouuuutaaaah! Crrrriiiiiiiiiiiii! Crrrrrrrouuuuuutaaaaaaaaah!

Il ne parlait pas le singe! Et de toute évidence celui-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose, et commençait à s'agiter sérieusement sur son perchoir pour inquiéter le noble.

-Crrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Alors?? Où était passé la balle? Balle?

-Pas bouger...

Tenta t-il en désespoir de cause. Le singe bondit avec une détente effrayante, il s'écarta si vivement qu'il tomba par terre. Zomaru s'accrocha à la lampe juste derrière lui. Byakuya eut pour réflexe de reculer le plus loin possible de son cauchemar. Tâtonnant il attrapa un coussin sans quitter des yeux son adversaire puis avec conviction visa le petit singe.

-Pas bougé Zamura!

Il se redressa, se fichant pas mal d'écorcher son nom au passage, pourvu qu'il ne se jette plus sur lui!

-crrrrrooutaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Le son était plus long et son instinct lui dicta que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Malgré les quatre mètres qui les séparaient Zomaru fit un autre bond dans sa direction, il lui jeta l'oreiller, faisant mouche. Une joie féroce illumina son visage... Son sourire disparût lorsqu'il vit que l'animal avait planté ses petites dents pointus et secouait, avec une force stupéfiante pour sa petite taille, le coussin! O.o

Mais il allait le bouffer!

Zomaru était aux anges! L'autre avait enfin comprit qu'il voulait jouer! Quoique le coussin est faillit l'assommer il le serra contre lui.

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrouuuutaaaaah

Encore une fois!

Byakuya chercha du regard une issue, mais il savait que la chambre ne serait pas le refuge idéal, puis son regard tomba sur la porte de la cuisine!

-crrrrrooutaaaaaaaaaaaaahh

Nouveau bond de la boule de poil, mais comment une chose aussi petite pouvait-elle être si agressive!? Le noble ne le lâchait pas du regard, Zomaru tenait tant bien que mal le coussin qui le déséquilibrait à cause de son poids. Debout sur ses petites pattes il oscillait.

-Tu veux manger?

Marmonna t-il, stupéfait lui-même d'être tombé assez bas pour parler à un singe. Singe qui semblait avoir une fâcheuse caractéristique carnivore...

Il eut un éclair de lucidité! Du sucre calmerait sans aucun doute le petit monstre!

Le petit singe inclina encore la tête, observant le nouveau venu qui semblait reculer vers la cuisine. Une alarme s'alluma dans sa tête, l'idée d'entrer dans la cuisine le fit sauter sur place. Il abandonna aussitôt son jouet et se rua sur la brun qui ouvrit de grand yeux en le voyant foncer sur lui, il fit un shunpô et se retrouva dans la cuisine.

-BANG!

Il tressaillit, l'animal avait heurter durement la surface plane de la porte, il entendit les petits cri furibond à travers la toison. Un sourire éclaira son visage malgré lui à cette constatation.

Zomaru ne comprenait pas. Il tourna la tête à la recherche du nouveau... Mais il n'y avait plus personne! Il se mit debout sur ses pattes et regarda la porte, l'autre ne l'avait pas ouverte!

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooouuuuu!!!!

Il se mit à grappiller la porte, chose que son maître détestait en général, parce qu'il enlevait la peinture avec ses petits ongles.

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooouuuuu!

De l'autre coté de la porte le noble qui s'était écarté fouillait la cuisine à la recherche d'un morceau de sucre, quoi qu'à ce stade il était à deux doigts de lui balancer la sucrière! Il observa les différents bocaux perplexes... Dans lequel Renji m'était-il le sucre?

Zomaru sautillait pour atteindre la poignée de la porte, si l'autre avait disparu c'est que la porte était ouverte!

Généralement le roux la fermait, mais il en aurait lui aussi l'accès puisqu'il y avait quelqu'un ici pour ouvrir.

Il se cogna encore un cri de douleur perça les oreilles de Byakuya qui se tourna pour regarder la porte. Il devait trouver coute que coute quelque chose pour le petit singe. N'importe quoi! Pourvu que ce soit sucré! Il attrapa un bocal et entreprit de l'ouvrir, mais le couvercle hermétique lui résista. Il serra les dents en appuyant dessus pour le faire tourner ses doigts glissèrent alors que l'animal semblait s'acharner sur la porte... Adieu élégance et maîtrise, il allait casser se fichu bocal en deux, s'essuyant nerveusement les mains sur un torchon il força une nouvelle fois...

Mais c'était un cauchemar! Il n'était pas capable d'ouvrir un bocal! Enfin Zomaru attrapa la poignée et se mit à l'agiter avec sa force de singe surexcité. Sur le coup il en lâcha le maudit bocal... Il s'écarta des débris en grimaçant, une forte odeur de poivre lui prit la gorge.

"_Kami-sama, faîtes que ce cauchemar s'arrête!_"

Il regarda un autre bocal, le secoua, priant pour que ce soit la sucre. Il attrapa le couvercle et tenta de l'ouvrir, peine perdu! Il n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil!

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooouuuuu!

Il s'éloigna des bocaux, il devait trouver quelque chose! Son regard survolait les placards hors de sa portée. Il s'avança vers un meuble étrange, blanc et assez grand pour contenir quelqu'un ce n'était pourtant pas un placard! Il toucha la poignée qui se révéla être froide, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit l'air frais du frigo lui fouetta la peau. Il recula, surprit! Mais qu'est ce que c'était ce truc? Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il servait à garder les aliments au frais. Il revint au motif de sa quête, il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas de sucre ici, mais son regard tomba sur un fruit, une banane, il l'attrapa! Ça devrait faire l'affaire!

- CRRIIIIIIIH!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Il recula et heurta du dos un placard. Zomaru avait eut raison de la porte alors qu'il fouillait le frigo. Le singe était perché au dessus de la tête du noble, lorsque celui-ci avait relevé les yeux il avait cru que celui-ci allait lui tomber dessus.

Zomaru lança un regard au noble, puis au fruit et de nouveau au noble. Il se leva sur ses petites pattes surplombant le malheureux qui le regardait avec de gros yeux. La petite boule de poil tapa de ses deux petites mains, puis lui montra les dents en un rictus dévoilant à quel point ils étaient pointus. Il déglutit..

-Za...

Le singe se figea.

-Gentil...

Il se plaquait plus que nécessaire contre la surface derrière lui, tâtonnant pour trouver une arme, un couteau, n'importe quoi!

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrouuuutaaaaah!

Le singe se baissa et l'observa, le brun eut un rictus en tirant le tiroir à sa portée sans quitter des yeux l'animal, il venait de trouver les ustensiles, il cherchait du bout des doigts un couteau... Renji comprendrait, c'était lui ou le singe, et dans l'ordre actuel la balance de l'instinct de survie penchait pour qu'il se débarrasse du singe..Même si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Zomaru se mit de nouveau debout.

-NON!

La voix de Byakuya le retint, c'est à ce moment que le noble lui jeta la banane, il la reçu violemment, l'animal agrippa le fruit et disparut avec.. Il avait du la lancer vraiment trop fort! Il entendit le bruit du petit corps heurter le sol. Il figea net.

Tout d'un coup il fut effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir tué. Il avait tué le familier de son sous-capitaine!

Kami-sama qu'allait-il dire à Renji?

Un tout petit singe qui aime le sucre et les caresses, un petit singe à la fourrure soyeuse et douce, une petite boule de poil qui tient dans la main...

Il l'avait tué à coup de banane par dessus le marché! Il resta abasourdi, n'osant pas s'approcher de l'animal. Il ne voyait rien à cause de la porte du frigo encore ouverte, il ne l'avait vraiment pas raté!

"_Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire???_"

Sur le coup il laissa le tiroir ouvert se penchant... Il avait du lui casser le cou. Il vit la queue bouger faiblement et à son grand soulagement les deux yeux noirs se tournèrent vers lui.

-Crrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiii?

Il soupira, cette chose était définitivement tenace et increvable! La figure pleine du fruit il passa sa petite langue et se redressa sur ses petites pattes pour s'avancer vers lui, trottant un peu et tenant la porte ouverte. Il mâchait férocement les bouts de banane, puis leva son attention sur le contenu du frigo... Aussitôt il abandonna sa banane et se jeta dedans!

OH NON! Byakuya resta abasourdi, il ne devait sans doute pas entrer!

-Za... ZU.... ZAMU?

Mais comment ce truc s'appelait déjà?

-ZOMA!

L'animal se tourna, il recula, donc son nom ne devait pas en être si loin...

-Zomaru!

-...

Il avait vraiment l'air intelligent à la fixer comme ça! Ce singe comprenait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait?

-Zomaru descend!

-Crrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ca ressemblait à un: _Tu peux toujours courir mon vieux!_

-Zomaru dehors!

-Crrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Et ça c'était un: _tu rêve en couleur, j'bougerai pas! Faudra venir me chercher!_

-_Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoaaaa!_

_Cool! D'autres bananes!_

Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la fraîcheur ambiante en mordant dans le fruit. Il jeta le café, balança des œufs, renversa le lait pour se faire de la place. Le noble était dépassé, il devait le déloger de là avant le retour du roux. Il chercha quelque chose d'assez long pour cette tâche... Avisant un balai à portée. Ce qui ne plût pas à Zomaru, il se tourna vers la malheureux shinigami, lui montrant les dents.

Byakuya se jura de le tuer s'il le mordait.

-Dehors parasite!

-Crrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiii!

L'animal fit un bond sur sa victime en tenant un bout du fruit qu'il écrasa dans les mèches du noble comme pour se venger, une guerre se déclara! Byakuya reprenait difficilement son souffle, il regarda le petit singe qui le narguait perché sur un placard. Zomaru attrapa la porte de celui-ci et l'ouvrit continuant à fouiner sous son nez.

-Non! Zomaru!

Il déchira un paquet de farine, le brun toussa, cherchant du regard la calamité. Excité de tout chambouler, la boule de poil se jeta sur un mixeur qui se fracassa au sol avec lui, il sautillait goutant au gâteau que lui réservait son maître et un bout de banane. Voyant que son fruit se finissait il sauta de nouveau dans le frigo.. Le noble n'attendait que ça! Il se jeta sur la porte et la ferma aussi sec!

Au moins là il ne risquait rien! Il reviendrait prendre des nouvelles de cette calamité après un bain...

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le petit singe saccage entièrement l'intérieur de fureur! O.o Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte il avait faillit y perdre tout ses cheveux! au final il l'avait piégé sous une casserole...

FIN FLASH

Le brun était courbaturé, il avait des traces de griffures le long du bras gauche. Avec une méfiance palpable, Byakuya passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, pour voir Renji constater le désastre.

Renji regarda la casserole s'agiter en piaillant, puis releva son attention sur son taïcho

-De toute façon c'est à moi de cuisiner ce soir... Autant aller manger au restaurant.

-C'est vous qui payez alors!

Il jeta un regard au noble, il n'était pas dupe, Zomaru ne s'était pas coincé sous cette casserole tout seul.

-On ira dans une heure, tu as le temps de ranger ta cuisine, moi je vais me préparer.

Renji regarda l'étendu du désastre, Byakuya n'eut aucun remord en entendant le râle de rage du roux, il eut même un sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler d'horreur. Il avait sans doute ouvert le frigo.

* * *

Lily: mdr Béli, je vois que tu t'es bien amusé sur ce coup là! va falloir que j'apprenne à parler le zomarien! j'ai trop aimé les traductions françaises que tu as donné !XD

Béli: c'est tout un art de parler singe avec Renji!! XD

Lily: j'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésiter pas pour les reviews!^^


	8. Chapter 8

Auteurs: Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer:

-Lily: cette fois si, je prépare une révolution!!

-Béli: ouais!

-Lily: et pour sa je compte sur vous, chère lectrices frustrées devant les personnages de bleach qui soit disant ne nous appartiennent pas, chères fans hystériques qui bavent devant les magnifiques bishonen de manga!! chères victimes de la tyrannie des mangaka super-trop-hyper possessifs!!!

-(toutes): OUAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!!!!

-Lily: que toutes celles qui sont contre notre statut, et nos interdictions de toucher aux personnages se lèvent et crient: **REVOLUTION**!!!!

-(toutes):**REVOLUTION**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Béli: révolution, yeah!!^^

-Lily: très bien, je vois que nous sommes plusieurs millier à ne pas être contentes... cette révolution commence vraiment bien.. alors tout d abord j'aimerai juste fixer quelques minuscules petit points:

donc premièrement, bien sûr, Byakuya est à moi, et Renji est à Bél.....

-une fille: mais non! Bya-chan est à moi

-une autre: non, il est à moi!!

-(plein d'autres): à moi!!. .. moi ! Moi!! Moi!!

…...................................bataille générale....................................

comme quoi, ils ne risquent pas de nous appartenir.....-____-.

NDA:

**à Mayuu: **contente que ça t'ai plu, c'était le délire de ma béli, je t'avoue qu'on avait pas prévu ça du tout, (mais enfin en même temps, on avait pas prévu grand chose à part la trame de l'histoire et la fin..^^) , celui ci, c'est justement une pause pour ton bya-kun, paske fifure toi que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui!! et oui, si tu es sa femme, moi je suis sa deuxième amante!!( après Renji bien sûr!!XD) en tout cas, sache que ça y est, je t'ai ajoutée au derniers chapitre que j'ai écrit, c'est le 14!! oui, je sais c'est loin, mais bon t'inquiète, tu n'aura pas le temps de t'ennuyer d'ici là..^^. j'espère que celui-ci te plaira: il est en douceur, et , légèreté pour terminer la soirée..^^ bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE VIII:

restaurant

Renji avait fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Il avait battu un record, et sa cuisine, (aussi invraisemblable que sa puisse paraître), brillait comme un sous neuf, en une demi heure à peine. Zomaru avait été enfermé dans sa grande cage punitive, et Renji se dirigeait donc vers la chambre pour prendre un bon bain et se changer, espérant que son (ex) taisho avait enfin terminé de se préparer.

Quand il entra, le petit capitaine finissait d'enfiler son yukata bleu marine à manches larges et à liserai noir, (prévu à l'époque pour les sorties d'usage), enfin, il ferma le haut avec une ceinture de tissus blanc, et sécha ses cheveux pour les attacher en une queue de cheval dans un ruban blanc lui aussi.

Le tissus de la tenue respirait la noblesse, et la manière dont le jeune kuchiki le portait assurait bien de l'identité du personnage: c'était un noble, c'était Byakuya kuchiki... Même en version miniature il rayonnait d'une élégance et d'une classe à faire pâlir son fukutaisho. Il attacha tout de même son zanpakuto à sa taille. Et regarda enfin son sous-capitaine qui le fixait bêtement depuis quelques secondes.

-Qu'y a t' il? Aurais-je une tache quelque part ? Dit-il sceptique.

Le roux s'empressa de sortir de sa léthargie :

euh, non je me disais que votre tenue faisait très noble... (l'art d'inventer des excuses)

pas vraiment, elle est l'une des plus sobre que j'aie, fit il simplement.

// En_ tout cas sur vous elle fait très classe...-__- purée, même en version chibi ce mec fait trop classe, c'est vraiment pas juste..... Tout de même, il semble plus expressif ainsi.// _pensa t-il en se rappelant l'étonnement naturel peint sur le visage enfantin du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait fixé...

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et s'y enferma.

Le noble fini de se préparer, et décida de ranger son carton pendant que le rouquin se préparait.

Rukia avait vraiment pensé à tout, et apparemment elle était passée au bureau à nouveau ajouter quelques affaires car il y avait même ses effets personnels essentiels.

Il se permit de faire de la place dans les meubles de son fukutaisho et y installa toutes ses affaires.

Il retrouva dans le carton son bloc note en feuilles de bambou et son encrier de chine, ainsi qu'une photo d'Hisana, mais préféra laisser celle-ci dans la boîte au fond de l'armoire.

Renji était presque paré...

Il prit une écharpe blanche parmi celles qui lui appartenaient plus jeune, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le rouquin offrit un fruit au petit singe avant de sortir. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour mettre son haori de capitaine avec un incroyable sentiment de fierté et rejoignit le brun qui mettait le nez dehors.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers le ciel toujours sur le pas de la porte, puis entra à nouveau dans la maison sous le regard surpris du deuxième qui le vit décrocher l'immense parapluie blanc immaculé suspendu derrière la porte et revenir avec.

Décidément, son taisho le surprendrait toujours, quel sens de l'observation!

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, Byakuya ouvrant le chemin (ou devrais je dire takeru-kun^^) et Renji le suivant silencieusement. L'air était lourd, il pleuvrait plus tard...

Ils arrivèrent donc après un trajet relativement court (l'art d'éviter les détail..^^) au Kamioishisha, (littéralement « _saveur-divine »)_ , un restaurant de notoriété, fréquenté par les shinigami de bon niveau et les familles nobles.

Byakuya était un habitué de ce restaurant, dans le sens où il y allait régulièrement, environ 4 fois l'an avec certaines personnes de la noblesse ou de sa propre famille pour parler affaires, et gérer la place de sa famille dans la hiérarchie de la noblesse.

Lorsque les serveuses virent le nouveau capitaine entrer en compagnie d'un aussi beau jeune homme portant l'emblème de la famille kuchiki, elles se précipitèrent toutes pour leur indiquer l'une des meilleures tables, au fond avec vu sur l'aquarium (^^) et espace quasi privé.

Le rouquin était déjà venu dans ce restaurant, invité par Yumichika et Ikkaku, ou bien par toute la bande de sa jeunesse, Hinamori, Kira, et Shouhei. Mais on ne l'avait jamais si bien installé.

-// _ça a vraiment du bon d'être taisho/_/

Derrière le comptoir les jeunes serveuses ne tarissaient pas en bavardage, et les deux hommes à l'ouïe fine pouvaient tout entendre au grand malheur du jeune noble.

-ouah!! un nouveau capitaine!!(1)

-il est trop mignon!!*-*(2)

-j'adore ses tatouages ! (3)

-c'est clair , sa fait trop sexy!! (1)

-tu penses qu'il en a aussi sur le torse?*_*(3)

-moi je préfère le petit noble!(4)

-il a l'air adorable!!!^^(2)

-on dirait le chef de la famille kuchiki mais en miniature!!^^(4)

-d'ailleurs lui je le trouvais trop sexy!!*-*(2)

-trop classe!! je connais ses plats préférés par cœurs!!^_^(1)

-mais ce capitaine là, je l'ai déjà vu! Il était pas capitaine avant!! c'est tout récent!(3)

-oh oui maintenant que tu le dis! Il venait avec un autre brun tatoué avec un 69 trop kiffant!(4)

-Je trouve ces deux là à croquer!!(1)

-kawaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!*o*(1,2,3,4)

[oui, j'avoue, cette conversation était d'une intelligence, d'un niveau culturel, et d'une utilité Hors normes!!!^^]

Une jeune femme à l'allure très classe apparut dans leur dos l'air sévère:

-cessez tout de suite vos commérages mesdemoiselles! Vous n'êtes pas engagées pour cela! Dépêchez vous de me servir ces nouveaux clients comme si votre vie dépendait de leur confort!

-Oui madame Hargreaves!! (1,2,3,4 _tremblantes_)

(L'art de s'incruster dans sa propre fic!!^^ MOUHAHAHA!)

La directrice du restaurant en personne se dirigea vers leur table pour entretenir ses clients (les yeux brillants à l'avance):

-bonsoir messieurs, c'est un honneur et un plaisir de recevoir des hôtes d'une telle qualité dans mon restaurant. Je suis la directrice de cet établissement Lilyanne Hargreaves, (:p héhé) si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas à me demander personnellement. Je suis actuellement en collaboration avec la plus grande chef cuisinière de la soul society qui partage ce restaurant avec moi: Bel Uriel Disraeli!...

...Elle se fera une joie de vous offrir les mets de vos choix, quels qu'ils soient!

Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, et consultèrent le menu, puis passèrent commande.

Alors qu'elle partait Renji commenta:

-Elle à joué son rôle à la perfection.. elle semble vraiment douce et calme.

-C'est que tu n'as pas vu le regard carnassier qu'elle nous a porté une fois le dos tourné. On aurait dit une tigresse devant deux tranches de steak fumé. Répondit le brun d'un air taciturne.

Renji eu un rire presque discret. (C'est possible sa???O.O...NAN, séreiux, c'est possible????O.o)

Il y avait quelque chose de frappant dans cette transformation de son capitaine. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour conserver son indifférence et son masque habituel, il semblait que sous ses traits rajeunis, il avait du mal à le faire. Certaines de ses émotions transparaissaient un peu plus, comme l'étonnement, ou l'agacement, il avait même eu une touche d'humour!!(O.O,NDA: merde! mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais!!). Ce nouveau petit capitaine, au visage adorable malgré son sérieux, à la voix un peu moins grave et aux grands yeux anthracites qui lançaient des éclairs en permanences, était étrangement plus plaisant. Il était... attachant?

Renji eu un mince sourire...

Le dîner fut très calme et apaisant, si on enlève les nombreux passages de la directrice et de la chef cuisinière en personne pour subvenir à tout leurs besoins, en bref surtout à tout ce dont ils n'avaient **pas **besoin, avec toujours des yeux étrangement brillants et des sourires parfois presque carnassiers... Il ne manquait plus que la bave pour qu'elles soient totalement transformées en félins...

Ce fut apaisant pour le jeune fukutaisho brun qui se détendit après la journée plus qu'infernale à laquelle il venait de survivre. Il en profita pour donner des règles et des ordres à son remplaçant pour gérer à sa place la division. Même si il savait que son fukutaisho le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui, il préférait s'assurer que la division resterait ce qu'elle était.

Au moment de payer , la directrice insista tant pour leur offrir le repas sous prétexte de féliciter le nouveau taisho et pour faire honneur au jeune kuchiki, qu'il n'eurent rien à payer, ce qui était surement un don du ciel qu'il ne refusèrent pas.

En sortant, une pluie froide et lourde les accueillis, et Byakuya ouvrit l'immense parapluie …

Puis se tournant vers Renji, ils se regardèrent... Et se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils n'en avaient qu'un pour deux.(-__-) Bien sur il y avait assez de place pour eux deux sous ce grand parapluie mais il faudrait tout de même se serrer un peu et pendant un court instant Renji se demanda s'il ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir sous la pluie !! (MDR)

Puis il prit finalement l'initiative et récupéra le parapluie sous prétexte qu'il était le plus grand et ils prirent la route pour le chemin du retour sous un rideau de pluie. Le trajet fut plus long qu'à l'aller. Au début, ils prirent bien soin d'éviter tout contact tout en se tenant sous le parapluie, mais la pluie sournoise et vicieuse coulait du parapluie en énorme filet glacés qui les obligeaient à se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque fois, de plus le froid les poussaient inconsciemment à se rapprocher de la source de chaleur qu'est l'autre. (NDA: ahhlala! qu'est ce que j'aime cette pluie) Après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable, s'était dit Renji, le chant de la pluie sur le parapluie, la protection que celui-ci offre, la présence chaleureuse du jeune homme à ses coté... Sa lui ferait des souvenirs.

Les pas du jeune noble avaient eux imperceptiblement ralentis, et arrivés à quelques pas de la maison il eu pendant un cours instant une perte d'équilibre qui le fit tituber légèrement.

Se reprenant rapidement il fit comme si il ne s'était rien passé en espérant que son fukutaisho n'y verrait rien. Renji ne dit rien mais il n'avait rien raté de la micro-scène et se questionna un moment, mais mis cette faiblesse sur le compte de la journée plutôt harassante qu'il avait eu et oublia promptement l'évènement.

Byakuya se prépara pour aller dormir en un temps record, et 5 minutes après être arrivé il dormait déjà sur le lit de Renji.

Celui-ci fini de se préparer, lâcha le petit singe après s'être assuré d'avoir fermé la porte de la cuisine, et comme pour se venger, l'animal alla se blottir contre le petit noble profondément endormi. (faut croire qu'il l'aimait quand même…)

//_Il devait vraiment être las pour s'endormir aussi vite/_/ pensa le rouquin.

Renji baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en fixant son ex taisho endormi, sa tête dépassant des grosses couvertures rouges, le petit singe a ses cotés dans le creux de la couette. Il sourit à l'image sereine et paisible que renvoyait le noble de cette façon, une petite mèche noire lui retombant sur le nez, se balançant de temps en temps au rythme de sa lente respiration. On aurait dit un adorable petit ange endormi: tout l'opposé de ce qu'il laissait transparaître le jour.

Franchement, quel phénomène son taisho...

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet que le noble n'avait pas prit la peine d'éteindre et se dirigea vers le futon dans le salon, amenant avec lui quelques couvertures car avec la pluie, la température ambiante avait diminué. Il s'endormit immédiatement, bercé par le son de la pluie sur le toit de sa maison...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Renji fut réveillé par d'étranges cris dans la chambre:

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ TOI???!! vas t'en! Laisse moi!!

-criiiiiiiiii! Crriiiiiiiiiii! Groutaaa!

Le petit singe tout heureux faisait des cabrioles sur le lit tandis que le jeune homme collé au mur brandissait un oreiller comme bouclier. Il n'avait pas encore compris que le petit singe l'adorait maintenant, (à croire que rien n'avait eu lieu la veille) et s'était mis en garde, près pour un nouveau combat. Mais cette fois ci, pas de casserole à portée de main, il allait falloir utiliser la couette...

Renji se leva et entra dans la chambre pour tomber sur ce spectacle assez comique qui eu pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard il en riait encore, malgré le regard meurtrier de son ex-taisho qui voyait bien que son autorité diminuait à vue d'œil depuis la veille.

La journée commençait bien... mais sa dépendait pour qui...

* * *

lily: voilaaaaaa! c'était la petite pause de Bibi-kun (comme dit monsieur lapin) parce que faut avouer que on lui en à fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres pour une seule journée!! enfin voilà la fin de cette maudite journée, et comme je dis souvent , "demain est un autre jour..."... la suite, c'est ma béli!!^^

béli: t'inquiète j'ai encore tout un amas de conneries à placer pour toi!!

lily: au fait, j'aimerai franchement savoir ce que vous pensez de mes disclaimer! est-ce que j'en mets toujours dans ce style, ou bien est ce que j'en mets un seul assez court, parce que ça prend moins de place!!^^? béli et moi on fait chacune nos disclaimer pour chaque chapitre, et je vous avoue qu'on s'éclate comme des malades!!XD! (celui là, c'est moi bien sûr)!

sur ce, à bientôt, et désolée pour les quelques heures de retards!!!:s:s


	9. Chapter 9

Auteurs: Bel Uriel Disraeli + Lily Hargreaves

Disclaimer:

Lily : Nous aurons le dessus! Il pliera sous nos revendications!

La foule: Ouaaaaaiiis!

Lily: Nous les libérerons de leurs cages!

La foule: Ouaaaaaiiis!

Lily: Et Byakuya sera à moi!

La foule: Noooooooooon!

Lily: Zut!

Béli continue de jouer dans son coin avec sa peluche en forme de Renji.

B: Et Bya-kun te tombera dans les bras, on se débarrassera de Rukia en la casant avec Hinamori!

Soupir... Autant vous dire que Tite Kubo reste le propriétaire de nos shinigami... -_-#

**NDA :** je tiens à remercier personnellement TOUT nos lecteurs, car j'avoue que j'ai fait une découverte extraordinaire. Il y avait longtemps que je n'était pas allé voir les statistiques de ma fiction, et en y allant par hasard je me suis rendue compte que tout les deux samedi quand je poste, il y a plus de 100 personnes qui viennent ( seulement à ce moment précis) lire ma fic, et ça fait particulièrement plaisir !!^^ je tiens donc à tous vous remercier, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaît..^^ voici un chapitre écrit par Béli, amusez vous bien !!^^

**À Freak : **merci pour tes reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice fidèle, je crois que Béli va t'intégrer dans son prochain chapitre (enfin intégrer Ryu, c'est bien ça ?) ^^, dès qu'elle sera inspirée…(lol) en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre de nôtre Béli nationale !^^ j'espère qu'il te plaira, et sache que tes review font notre bonheur… je te rappelle que si tu vois une incohérence (à cause de la coécriture) n'hésite pas à le signaler !Merci encore Freak !

**À Mayuu :** oui, c'est le rêve de toute fan de pouvoir au moins une fois entrer dans son manga !!^^ j'avoue que je me suis super trop amusé à écrire les passages avec les cuisinières et moi-même… sache que j'ai déjà inséré ton personnage, dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris, le 14ième .. je sais c'est loin, mais j'espère que d'ici là tu te seras bien amusée…^^ voici le chapitre de Béli ! bonne lecture ! pour les disclaimer, je posais la question juste pour savoir si ils étaient apprécié aussi, je ne vais pas en supprimer ! Merci de ton soutient, et merci encore !!^^

**Rôles inversé.**

Chapitre IX: Les joies d'être fukutaisho!

Byakuya fronça un sourcil en évitant une flaque, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de salir sa tenue... L'averse d'hier avait lavé l'atmosphère, et il pouvait sentir l'odeur l'herbe fraîche. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel se demandant s'il aurait dû prévoir un parapluie pour plus tard, au cas où... Mais l'idée de rentrer en chercher un fut rejetée catégoriquement. Hors de question qu'il affronte ce maudit singe!

Finalement il était heureux de devoir reprendre son poste à la Division. Tout plutôt que Zomaru! Ce qui lui rappela que Renji se payait encore une tranche à ses dépends! Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils en avançant résolument. Renji avait du mal à effacer son sourire, il posait un regard amusé sur son tout nouveau fukutaisho!

Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval se balançaient à la mesure de son pas.

-Renji, tu as pensé à faire parvenir les dossiers de Révision à la deuxième Divisions?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

-Nani?

Il se mordit la langue pour s'être écrier aussi fort, le noble sauta une autre flaque, ce qui fit ricaner le roux qui recula en toussotant face au regard noir du "petit" brun.

-Dossier de Révision.

Le Kuchiki reprit sa route en lançant les quelques mots par dessus son épaule. Rukia ne lui avait pas parler de ça, il grimaça en anticipant.

-Renji...

Il sursauta, le noble se retint de siffler d'exaspération entre ses dents, l'espérance de vie de son "taïcho" allait diminuer de 2/3 si le Abaraï ne faisait pas plus preuve de respect à son égard! Il fut un temps où Renji aurait répondu avant même qu'il n'ai posé la question.

Byakuya s'arrêta net, Renji faillit lui rentrer dedans...

Deux secondes plus tard, un petit renardeau passa en courant! Coursé de près par le nouveau capitaine de la 7éme. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à tenir la distance... Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ça suffit!... Revenez!... C'est juste de la lotion anti-tiques !

Pesta t-il en reprenant sa poursuite. Le noble avait sentit le reiatsu de l'autre capitaine avant Renji. Byakuya regarda disparaître le dos du haori et secoua la tête de dépit... Cette situation était la faute de Mayuri! Il allait le tuer de ses mains! Le roux eut un rire irrépressible, mais s'étrangla de nouveau lorsque le Kuchiki grogna son prénom.

-Renji.

L'avertissement eut le don de marcher momentanément.

-Désolé!

Le brun reprit sa route, suivit de l'autre, ils allaient arriver sous peu à leurs bureau.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, les dossiers?

Il se gratta la nuque embarrassé.

-Je ne sais pas de quels dossiers vous parlez.

Il grommela sa réponse agacé.

-Je suppose que Zaraki ne t'a pas fait parvenir ses fichiers, je dois toujours le lui rappeler, tu vas devoir aller les récupérer, soupira le noble.

Renji se renfrogna un peu. Ce n'était pas prévu!

Byakuya entra, soulagé de retrouver le repère de son bureau, mais il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il vit Renji le dépasser et s'installer à sa place! Durant de longues minutes il resta figé, puis enfin tressaillit en se rappelant qu'il devait occuper désormais celle du roux. Renji se cala sans le regarder, se penchant pour ouvrir le tiroir, préoccupé par cette histoire de dossier.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de s'installer, Rukia surgit, son expression se radoucit en voyant que le roux était à son poste... bien!

-Nii-sama.

Souffla-t'elle en l'apercevant comme si elle avait craint qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Le noble se dirigea vers son nouveau poste, un peu désappointé, c'était assez étrange de s'asseoir de l'autre coté.

- Appelle-moi Takeru-fukutaisho.

-Oh! Oui, Takeru-fukutaisho!

Elle se rattrapa, puis entra, les bras chargés d'une part de dossiers et de l'autre d'un panier. Elle posa la paperasse et se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire un petit quelque chose pour ce midi.

Il regarda le bento, soulagé qu'elle ait pensée à lui, même s'il n'avait pas très faim, il avait grignoté un peu avant de partir.

-C'est très gentil à toi Rukia.

Sans savoir d'où lui vint la fatigue elle s'abattit sur lui comme une masse, le laissant un peu hébété.

-Renji! Tu as du retard!

Byakuya regarda la jeune femme s'avancer vers le roux et commencer à le sermonner, apparemment il n'avait pas rendu certain papiers, d'autre n'était pas signés...

Le brun, poussa le bento de coté et regarda la pile de dossier que Renji avait laissé à son adresse, lui aussi avait du retard, et sans se faire prier il attrapa le premier de la pile et commença à le déchiffrer, puis il le tamponna sommairement et le mit de coté...

-Et tu dois te rendre à la deuxième Divisions, maintenant.

Ce devait être cette histoire de dossier de Révision, mais il voulait bien être foudroyé sur place s'il disait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Mais Rukia! J'ai une réunion dans moins d'une heure!

-Débrouilles toi!

-Il faut aller récupérer les dossiers à la 11éme Divisions pour faire le rapport. Seul le capitaine est accordé à les réceptionner, informa le noble.

Renji glapit d'horreur. Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une heure pour espérer avoir une chance de retrouver Kenpachi.

-Je serais jamais à l'heure pour la réunion!

Le Kuchiki eut du mal à effacer le sourire qui illumina son visage, il le savait. En temps normal, Byakuya aurait géré la situation sans aucun problème, en se concentrant un peu, il arrivait à localiser le reiatsu du Zaraki, mais son fukutaisho n'avait pas son habitude. Mais de toute façon, tout ceci ne le regardait nullement, lui. Il n'était qu'un simple fukutaisho après tout.

-Vous devriez partir dès maintenant Abaraï-taïcho.

Le ton conciliant ne le dupa pas une secondes, il plissa les yeux en bouillonnant doucement...

-Vous le saviez! Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit!

Le noble se redressa, ouvrant les yeux le plus naïvement possible, l'air de dire:

"Moi! Jamais je n'oserais une telle chose!"

La vague de la mauvaise foi lui chatouilla allègrement les veines, tout d'un coup, il se sentait très bien là! Alors comme ça l'Abaraï voulait son poste! Et bien il l'avait!

- Arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres! Il a parfaitement raison!

Surenchérit Rukia qui ne capta pas le manège du brun alors qu'elle fusillait Renji.

-Et si tu prenais garde à ton rôle tu n'en serais pas là!

Lorsque Rukia jeta un coup d'œil à son frère celui-ci fit mine de tamponner un dossier.

-Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton fukutaisho! Lui au moins essaye de rattraper tes lacunes!

Renji hallucinait! Non! Le bruit du tampon lui parvint, il dévisagea le noble, Byakuya se fichait de lui! Nouveau coup de tampon! Il se leva furieux.

Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lire sommairement les dossiers et les tamponner, puisqu'il n'était pas apte à les modifier, cette charge revenant au taïcho! Il plierait sous peu cette pile de paperasse! Alors que Renji lui avait plus de mouron à se faire...

S'il voyait juste, Zaraki devrait être à cette heure ci dans le secteur Est du Rukongaï...

Il se garda bien de le lui faire savoir. Après tout, c'était à Renji de prendre ses responsabilités!

Rukia l'attrapa par le col et le traîna vers la sortie.

Le noble regarda diminuer avec satisfaction les dossiers, il en venait presque à se demander pourquoi le roux faisait tout un cirque pour cette tâche si banale! Tamponnés, il les classa et posa sur son ancien bureau ceux que devrait consulter l'Abaraï à son retour....

La porte du bureau claqua, il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

-C'est surprenant! Vous avez fini les dossiers en un temps record! On doit toujours attendre Renji!

Matsumoto, Hinamori et Kira.

Il les regarda.

-Tu es le nouveau fukutaisho Kuchiki Takeru, nous sommes venus te chercher pour la réunion des fukotaïcho! Je présume que cet imbécile de Renji ne te l'a pas dit! On s'est déjà croisé l'autre jour, moi c'est Matsumoto!

Il acquiesça à l'encontre de la blonde.

-Moi c'est Hinamori, Fukutaisho de la 5éme Divisions et lui c'est Kira fukutaisho de la 3éme Divisions.

-T'inquiètes, la paperasse c'était le plus barbant du boulot! T'es libre maintenant!

Libre? Il finit de ranger méticuleusement la pile et se tourna vers eux. Ses cheveux se balancèrent, il inclina la tête sans même y songer, interrogeant la blonde avec perplexité.

-Où à lieu cette réunion?

Hinamori rosit sur place, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'étoiles, elle regarda vivement Matsumoto qui acquiesça, ces deux là complotaient quelque chose, Kira leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de tenue les filles, se plaignit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis en releva un en questionnant Kira du regard, celui-ci c'était tapé le front de la paume. Il soupira.

-Viens, on va te montrer! Et arrêtez de glousser!

Kira passa devant.

-Oh, ça va! Soit pas jaloux! Toi aussi t'es kawaï!

Matsumoto rattrapa l'autre blond, durant quelques secondes Hinamori se retrouva dans la même pièce que lui, ses joues rosirent encore plus, puis elle emboîta le pas aux deux autres.

Il resta sur place, qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de réunion de fukutaisho

* * *

Le noble fixa du regard la liasse que venait de lui remettre Kurotsushi-fukutaisho, se demandant dans un premier temps si elle l'avait reconnu, suite à l'incident avec Komamura, n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement avec son cas?

Nanao se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Bien! L'ordre du jour portera sur....

-LES BONBONS AUX CITRONS!

S'écria la petite rosée, Byakuya recula vivement, lorsqu'il était entré, elle s'était quasiment jetée sur lui, il avait fallut mettre Omaeda entre eux deux. Elle semblait l'avoir oublié, et on lui jetait des coups d'œil fréquents, il fit mine de ne pas les voir.

"_Comment passer inaperçu sur terre? Le meilleur camouflage est de ne pas se cacher_!"

Il fixa les premiers mots, cligna des yeux.

-Bien, que chacun lise le contenu de ce manifeste et donne son jugement!

Elle ne plaisantait pas!

-On s'en fiche du camouflage! On bousille les holow et on rentre c'est tout!

Ikkaku jeta la liasse sur la table.

-C'est clair qu'avec ta tête tu passeras pas inaperçu! Le style bonze c'est trop à la mode!

Matsumoto éclata de rire.

-C'est mieux que de se déguiser en...

-BONBONS AUX CITRONS! (Yachiru)

-Et c'est repartit! Si j'étais vous, j'irais faire un tour, soupira Isane.

Byakuya regarda la pièce se vider des autres fukutaisho.

-Qu'est ce t'as contre les bonzes?

-J'préfère ressembler à une...

-BONBON AUX CITRON!

… Qu'à un bonze! Puis t'es juste atteint d'une calvitie aiguë si tu veux mon avis!

Mais qu'est ce c'était que ce délire! Alors c'était ça que faisait Renji de ses journées? Il ne savait pas s'il devait quitter lui aussi la place, mais voyant que Yachiru le regardait avec trop d'insistance, il se leva aussi sec. Il venait de tourner le couloir lorsque son regard tomba sur le petit renard, celui-ci se figea sur place. Il continuait de courir depuis ce matin?!

Il se cacha derrière le noble, deux secondes plus tard Iba surgissait. Il stoppa.

-Vous n'auriez pas vue un petit renard?

Il désigna du regard une direction.

-Merci!

Il avait à peine disparût que la voix de Komamura se fit entendre.

-Je vais tuer Mayuri.

-Faudra attendre que je finisse pour le ressusciter.

Le petit renard s'attacha à son pas...

* * *

Béli: Heu... Ben... Voilà... Un chapitre de plus ma puce... Je suis pas sûr que tu vas apprécier... Je ne savais pas quoi faire vraiment, donc j'ai pondu ça... J'aime bien imaginer le jeune Byakuya suivit de près par un petit renard! Comme je te l'ai dit je voudrais que Bya-kun prenne aussi un peu sa revanche sur Renji, juste un peu.. J'aime bien le scène de Byakuya qui tamponne gentiment ces dossier alors que Rukia dit à Renji de prendre exemple sur lui... Mais j'ai pas été jusqu'à le faire ricaner méchamment... N'empêche, il a fait un coup bas au roux en ne lui disant pas où était Kenpachi! LOL! Si tu veux continue la journée, tu peu faire intervenir qui tu veux où tu veux! Si ça t'amuses arrange toi pour qu'il participe à l'entraînement de sa Division, mais j'aime beaucoup 'idée qu'il va plus glander alors que Renji devra courir à droite et à gauche! Allez! Je te passe le flambeau!

lily: merci, c'est clair que l'air d'ange de byakuya m'a fait trop marrer... je m'occupe de la suite!!^^

béli: j'espère que vous avec aimé..


	10. Chapter 10

Auteurs: Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer:

Béli; bon Lily, récites moi l'alphabet de l'appartenance de Byakuya..

Lily: oki!^^

Béli: **A!**

lily: **À** moi est Byakuya...

Béli: **B!**

Lily: **B**yakuya est à moi...

Béli: **C!**

Lily: **C**'est à moi qu'appartient Byakuya...

Béli:** D!**

Lily: **D**urant toute sa vie Byakuya sera à moi...

Béli: **E!**

Lily: **E**n effet, Byakuya est à moi...

Béli: **F!**

Lily: **F**olie que de croire que Byakuya n'est pas à moi...

Béli: **G!**

Lily: euh... **G **Byakuya... (j'ai Byakuya)

Béli: Nan, nan, nan, et nan!! Lily enfin!! la réponse était: Guelguesoit les cirgonstance, Byaguya est à moi....

comme quoi, ya rien à dire, ils sont bien à TITE....

**NDA : //**_Lily se réveille de sa sieste, ouvre un œil difficilement… après moult difficultés se retrouve devant son PC, regarde l'heure, la date.. re-regarde l'heure, et le date…O.O_

_-NOOOON ! J'AI OUBLIE DE POSTER MON CHAPITRE !!O.O//_

Et dire que j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire, de très haute importance ! alors, je commence mes concours la semaine prochaine, donc je vais disparaître de la circulation… :s . il reste encore des chapitres en stock donc je pense que soit moi, soit Béli les posterons à ma place, mais je serait absente pour tout le reste (peut être que Béli s'en chargera). Déjà, je n'ai pas pu lire les différentes fictions que je suis ces temps ci, j'aimerai au moins le faire pour une qui me tient cœur, mais je suis prise entre révision, famille et repos..-___-. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce chapitre en retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! mais assez de blabla !

**À Mayuu : **je t'avoue que si je pouvais, j'aurai déjà mon clone de mini-bya mais je sais pas encore où le trouver !!^^ par contre on peut peut-être te trouver un mini komamura !

-Lily : béliii ! t'aurais pas un mini koma en stock ?

-Béli : NAN ! c'est-que-pour-moa !! NA:p!

Dsl , j'avais oublié que Béli était radine, elle est love de ce renard..-__-

Merci pour ta review, tu vas voir qu'il n'en ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !^^ sinon, c'est komamura qui dit ça à la fin.. mais les deux le pensent très fort..

Merci encore pour ta fidélité, et j'espère que celui là te plaira, j'avoue que j'étais un peu shootée ce soir là..

A bientôt !

**À freak** : gomen gomen, gomen, gomen.. je suis désolée.. je n'ai pas pensé avoir la chance d'avoir un lecteur ! quand Béli l'a appris, elle a souté de joie avec moi et on a dansé la lambada toute la soirée.. non, j'arrête.. franchement, ça fait plaisir, (et tout le plaisir est pour nous^^) d'avoir **un lecteur** . j'espère que cette fic te plait toujours autant, et sache que Béli rajoute ton personnage dans son chapitre en ce moment ( c'est le chapitre 15..chuuut, faut pas le dire !;) ) !

Merci de tout cœur de nous suivre, et encore merci de tes reviews ! j'espère que ça te plaira, malgré mes folies..

A bientôt !

**À shashiin** : merciii shashiin ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, et contente de voir que cette fic te plait ! alors, ? toi aussi t'es fan de shiro-shan ? oui, je comprends, on prend note de la commande et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.. mais rien ne dit que je risque pas de fondre devant sa petite bouille avant de te l'apporter !XD

Merci encore pour ta review, de la part de Béli aussi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !^^

A bientôt !

**Enfin !! bonne lecture à tous !**

**Rôles inversé.**

Chapitre X: 

Les joies d'être Taisho!

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la réunion et un Renji affolé parcourait le sereitei à la recherche d'un certain Zaraki , qu'il maudissait en passant avec des termes grossiers qu'il se retenait d'utiliser pour un autre certain petit fukutaisho brun... Il repensa à son ancien poste de fukutaisho, et se dit qu'à ce moment précis il aurait été en réunion, avec Kira, Shouhei, Matsumoto , la fragile Hinamori, la folle petite naine Yachiru qui n'est jamais à moins de 2 mètres de son Ken-chan, Nanao-la-belle-brune, et Nemu...

-« Attend un peu!! » pensa t-il.

Si yachiru est à la réunion, Kenpachi n'est pas loin!

Il se précipita à la salle de réunion dans l''ultime espoir de voir Kenpachi...

Il entra en trombe dans la salle, et demanda tout essoufflé à Nanao, si elle avait vu la petite aux cheveux roses... Il l'avait manqué de peu...

Renji crut qu'il allait mourir tant il en avait marre et qu'il était déçu. Il comprit qu'il allait devoir se rendre en réunion sans les fameux dossiers, se demandant bien ce qu'on allait lui faire subir pour la peine. En passant près de la 11ième division, il rencontre Ikkaku, et prit la peine de s'arrêter une dernière fois, avec le mince espoir que celui-ci saura où se trouve son capitaine. Bien évidemment, Ikkaku ne manqua pas de l'inviter à un combat, mais n'insista pas voyant qu'il devait se rendre chez le soutaisho.

-mais Renji, lui dit-il, si tu vas à une réunion de capitaine, taisho y sera forcément...-___-'

.... .. ._silence… _

_[Un ange passe, puis deux… le bon dieu poursuit Michel-Ange suivi par les autres anges montés sur des petits nuages de toutes les couleurs… (Le bon dieu : Michel reviens ici tout de suite ! rends moi cette pomme !) (Michel : Nan, j'ai faim !!)(Les anges : il a faim ! il a faim !).. et le bon dieu…_

_//Lilith : _euh, Lily je crois que tu délires grave là, j'ai peur franchement pour ta santé mentale… REPRENDS CETT FIC IMMEDIATEMENT OÙ TU ÈTAIS !!!!! // ]

Renji manqua de s'étouffer lui même face à sa bêtise... il venait de perdre 1 heure à chercher quelqu'un qu'il allait voir exactement dans 3 minutes, et tout ça, à cause de son stupide (ex) taisho qui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de rajeunir et de se foutre de sa gueule! Pour sûr, il ne lui dirait pas qu'il avait du chercher le capitaine de la 11ième pendant tout ce temps, il ne supporterait pas son regard arrogant, même enfantin, quoi que l'idée de l'effet que ça aurait le fit sourire, finalement peut être que se serait amusa... … … O.O... 3 minutes!! il lui restait 3 minutes pour arriver, et lui qui grognait bêtement à propos son petit taisho... mais il perdait la tête !

Renji du battre tout ses records de shunpo pour arriver tout juste au moment où les capitaines s'installaient. Ukitake lui fit un clin d'œil en lui indiquant rapidement la place qui était la sienne.

Renji s'installa entre Unohana et Soi Fon, heureux de voir que la place vacante à ses côté était celle de Mayuri. (Il n'aurait pas apprécié que celui-ci soit là, alors que le capitaine de la 4ième division lui faisait déjà une peur bleue...)… et la réunion commença…

* * *

Byakuya avait longuement réfléchi, et il ne voyait que CETTE solution pour permettre au petit renard de l'accompagner au bureau tout la journée, bureau de la 6e qui était le meilleur endroit pour le cacher pendant la journée… il marchait en direction de sa division avec en tête l'effort énorme qu'il allait devoir faire pour utiliser CETTE solution et il se voyait déjà étourdi après l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir passer à cause de CETTE solution. Arrivé à l'entrée de sa division il dit au renard d'attendre un moment à l'entrée dans l'ombre du coin de la porte et de passer pendant qu'il allait devoir faire (péniblement)…….. Diversion…-______-

Puis respirant un grand coup, il afficha ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un sourire (?), si on peut appeler la manière dont il étirait le coin de ses fines lèvres de petit garçon par ce terme, puis parlant assez fort pour attirer l'attention de tous les shinigami de la division présents, il dit :

-bonjour ! hum, … en tant que nouveau fukutaisho de la 6e division,… je comprends que vous voudriez me connaître un peu plus et je suis donc près à… à répondre à vos questions, aujourd'hui sur un court moment, vous êtes donc autorisés à sortir de vos tâches pendant un court instant et…

Il n'avait pas fini que tous l'entouraient déjà, posant des questions et criant à qui mieux-mieux, les uns couvrants la voix des autres. Byakuya était déjà assommé avec les questions des femmes shinigami qui le trouvaient mignon, adorable, à croquer, chou (etc.) et qui le tiraient dans tout les sens, le trimballait comme une poupée de chiffon. De fait, il se jura de ne jamais recommencer…

Les autres shinigami curieux formaient le cercle externe autour du jeune fukutaisho, plutôt heureux d'avoir une petite pause et s'investissant au maximum dedans pour qu'elle dure plus longtemps. En bref, personne ne vit le petit renard qui longea le mur pour se précipiter dans le bureau du taisho et du fukutaisho de la 6e division se cachant derrière le bureau de son ami (ex taisho), c'est-à-dire, derrière le bureau du fukutaisho. . .

Oui, CETTE méthode fonctionnait très bien…^^

* * *

Renji était heureux … il était libre !!!! Cette maudite réunion sur les mesure à employer contre la pollution dans le seireitei avait été des plus ennuyeuses, et on l'avait repris plusieurs fois pour avoir commencé à s'endormir ou pour ne pas avoir su se tenir en place. Même Kenpachi savait se tenir en place...O.O. mais comment faisait-il ?? Et d'ailleurs, comment Taisho faisait-il ???

Enfin bref, le principal était qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il avait pu récupérer les dossiers dans les mains de Ken-chan (ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi) même si les dossiers étaient plutôt dans un sal état, et qu'il en manquait quelques uns...-____-

Il se dirigeait donc vers sa propre division avec une hâte et une joie qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là quand il allait vers les dossiers à classer de sa division. Mais, se dit-il, tout plutôt que de revivre ça… et puis au moins là j'aurais de la compagnie…

_En effet de la compagnie il en aurait…_

* * *

Byakuya était entrain de reprendre son souffle assis sur son siège de fukutaisho et fixant le futur boulot qu'il allait avoir. Il avait eu du mal à échapper à ses assaillants, qu'il avait (accessoirement) provoqué pour aider le jeune renard à entrer dans le bureau. Renji ne devrait plus tarder et il allait devoir lui expliquer.

Il entendit à ce moment un salut fait au taisho, et se dit qu'il arrivait. Cherchant du regard le renard il le vit sortir de derrière la porte et n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir, la scène se passa au ralenti. Renji entra d'un pas rapide se dirigeant déjà vers son bureau quand il marcha sur quelque chose qui poussa un cri suraigu s'enfuyant dans le fond de la salle le faisant tomber au passage…

-KES-KE-Sé-KE-SA ?!??!?!!!!! hurla-t-il plus surpris que furieux, mais n'oubliant pas la douleur qu'il ressentait au postérieur.

-C'est Komamura Taisho.

-KOA ?!

-Imiter le crapaud ne vous servira à rien pour comprendre ce que j'ai dit, et donc au risque de me répéter, c'était Komamura Taisho. Répondit Byakuya d'un air blasé qui lui était propre mais qui faisait plutôt sourire, car son nouveau petit minois adorable ne donnait pas le même effet...

Renji n'eu pas le temps de sourire, trop surpris par la venue du petit renard de poche (j'exagère un peu^^) qui se plaignit d'avoir eu la queue écrasée, et le pauvre Taisho dut s'en excuser.

Le renard s'installa aux pieds de Byakuya et celui-ci fit un bref topo à son « taisho » qui ne se senti pas concerné par le problème d'un renard fuyant (dans le sens qu'il ne dirait rien à propos du renard à ceux qui le cherchent) et le laissa aux soins de son ex-taisho…

_Mais il faut croire qu'il avait oublié un petit détail…_

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres : Renji avait entrainé les shinigami de sa division, voyant que son fukutaisho semblait las (étrange que lui avait on fait ?). En début de soirée, le travail fut bouclé, ils décidèrent de rentrer tôt pour avoir le temps d'imaginer l'organisation de leur vie chez Renji. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte que Renji tilta…

Le renard était encore là, suivant Byakuya, et il allait entrer, non, il était ENTRAIN de rentrer chez lui !!!O.O. Il avait oublié que même si Byakuya s'occupait de Komamura, c'était LUI qui s'occupait de Byakuya. Mais le capitaine de la 7e division ne pouvait pas entrer chez lui !! Parce que chez lui il y avait…

- crriiiiiiihhiii!

Le petit renard s'arrêta net devant le petit singe qui le fixait avec un mélange de crainte et d'intérêt…

Le renard fronça un sourcil…

-grooouuutaaaah! criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! groooouuuutaaaaahh!

Komamura se mit en position défensive, mettant instinctivement sa main sur sa garde, mais il n'avait pas son zanpakuto car celui-ci n'avait pas rapetissé avec lui.

Cette fois s'en était trop, Byakuya savait qu'il ne supporterait pas aujourd'hui une nouvelle fois des cris et du tapage, il avait sa dose pour une semaine, voire un mois entier… sa voix se fit très grave et lourde de menace, et même Renji qui entrait derrière lui se figea au son de celle-ci, mais surtout à la puissante oppression qu'effectuait son réaitsu lorsqu'il dit :

-Alors-là ! Vous-deux ! Si-vous-faites-un-geste-de-plus-je-ne-garantie-pas-de-votre-survie!… (voix trèèès grave)

Si Renji avait vu de face l'expression du petit byakuya en colère, il l'aurait sûrement trouvée amusante, mais de toutes les manières le ton employé additionné à la dose de réiatsu qu'il libérait lui aurait ôté l'envie de rire. Pendant un moment personne ne bougea, ni le petit singe qui faisait face à Byakuya et Komamura, ni Byakuya lui-même, ni même (en fait surtout) Renji dans son dos qui attendait de voir si celui-ci se calmait.

-Assis ! ordonna le brun au petit singe qui s'exécuta la queue hérissée, tétanisé par la puissance du jeune garçon.

Instinctivement Komamura fit de même, et les deux petits êtres se fixèrent stupéfaits.

-À partir de maintenant je dicte les règles, et celui qui les enfreint n'y survivra pas, poursuivi Byakuya.

-Premièrement, Komamura taisho vous ne restez qu'une nuit, demain vous devez trouver un endroit pour vivre sinon je vous ramène à votre fukutaicho

Le renard tressaillit…

-Deuxièmement, TOI, (il pointe le singe) tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne cries pas, tu ne sautes pas, tu ne grimace pas et tu ne respires p… que si je te l'ordonne… (se reprit-il)

Renji eu un mouvement de protestation,

-Quand à toi !

// _Pourquoi il m'agresse ? J'ai rien fait !!_//

-Puisqu'on va vivre ICI, tout les deux j'ai mes règles à imposer…

// _Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est chez moi ici !_!//

-TU dors dans le salon !

//_C'est déjà ce que je fais_…//-___-

-Tu te lèves à 5h30 tout les matins, comme moi !

//_Quoa !O.O, mais c'est trop tôt, on commence toujours à 7h30 !!//_

-Tu ne te brosses pas les dents devant et avant moi !

// _Mais c'est quoi cette règle chelou ?//_

-Tu n'entres dans ma chambre qu'en frappant, et que pour te doucher !

// _Mais c'est MA chambre !//_

-Tu n'entres dans la salle de bain sous aucun prétexte si j'y suis !

// _Ah ouais !?_ …_Et si j'ai oublié mon caleçon !!O.O//_

-Tu n'oublies pas tes sous-vêtements dans la salle de bains ! ... et nulle part ailleurs !

//_OK, à ce moment là c'est sûr…-__-//_

-Tu ne touches à rien qui m'appartient !

// _Comme si ça m'intéressait !!-__- //_

-Tu n'invites personnes chez moi !!

// _D'abord c'est chez MOI, , et en plus c'est pas moi qui invite, c'est eux qui viennent !!//_

-Tu ne laisse personne rentrer chez moi !

_// Ma parole c'est une __**tyrannie**__ ! Et puis Rukia c'est impossible de lui tenir tête !//_

-Je ne veux jamais voir Rukia chez toi !

// _Mais il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi !!O.O... Faut savoir c'est chez moi ou chez lui !!//_

-Euh, Taisho (le ton autoritaire lui fait reprendre la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler ainsi), mais…

-ET pour finir, je n'accepte AUCUNE protestation !! et je crois que tu tiens à la vie…

//_Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous fait là !! Depuis quand on a plus le droit de vivre comme on veut chez soi !! Je vais me plaindre à la SPSC (Société Protectrice des Shinigami en Colocation) ! Je veux voir mon avocat ! j'ai au moins le droit de garder le silence !!..euh, ça y est je divague..__-___-//_

-Et pour ce soir je-ne-veux-rien-entendre ! fini Byakuya.

_// Super, il lit bien dans les pensées...-___-//_

Super soirée en perspective…

* * *

_Lily : gomen nasai ! gomen nasai ! je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard, ces temps-ci je suis dépassée par les évènements ! je viens de me rendre compte que je devais être ivre quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, parce que Komamura s'en ai prit plein le pauvre ! Et il se passe des trucs bizarre… mais je pense que Byakuya avait bien le droit de péter son câble après tout…^^ je tiens à préciser, que Béli n'avait elle-même pas remarqué, que si Renji allait en réunion, il y verrait le capitaine de la 11__ième__.. quand elle a vu ça elle a éclaté de rire devant sa propre bêtise.. :p_

_Béli : oh sa va ! tu vas pas en rajouter ! Au fait, je tiens à préciser, Komamura taisho à un mini-kimino sur mesure.. et il marche plutôt à deux patte..^^_

_Lily : VOILAA! la suite c'est toi, et je crois que Renji voit rouge dans le prochain non ?hihi^^_

_Béli : héhé ;) !à bientôt, tout le monde !!^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! et que vous aimerez le prochain!_


	11. Chapter 11

Auteurs : Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer:

Béli : Allons y ! Tu n'as plus droit à l'erreur !

Lily : OK !

Béli : **H **!

Lily : Hargreaves Lilyanne! Propriétaire de Byakuya Kuchiki !

Béli : **I **!

Lily : Il est indéniable que Byakuya est à moi !

Béli : **J** !

Lily : J'ai Byakuya !

Béli : Bien, bien ! **K** !

Lily : Kyyyyyyaaaaaah ! Byakuya est à moi !

Béli : Ouais ! **L** !

Lily : Lilyanne Hargreaves, unique centre d'intérêt de Byakuya !

Béli : ….

Lily : Quoi ?

Béli : Ben… Et Renji dans l'histoire ? Va falloir poser des limiteeeiin… Le seul centre d'intérêt c'est mon Renji !

Lily : C'est ça ! A d'autre ! Va te plaindre à Tite Kubo ma vielle ! C'est lui le vrai proprio…

Béli : …. -_- Ca fait mal…

Lily : Je sais… T.T

**NDA**: Voici un petit message différé de ma part, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard du chapitre, je sors de mes premières épreuves de concours, et je suis débordée, mais je vous remercie franchement de nous suivre. les dernières reviews m'ont fait vachement plaisir, j'espère retrouver le temps pour m'y remettre! Et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant, aujourd'hui, je vous laisse aux soins de ma Béli adorée, je sais qu'elle prendra soins de vous! à bientôt, et merci encore!;)

**Béli** : GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! Désolé du retard mais j'ai eut du mal à mettre ce chapitre sur le profil donc... Sorry T.T

Pour les présentations, (bah oui, je vais encore vous souler un peu, c'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l'occasion de me supporter !) Bel Uriel Disraeli Keurjani. Un chapitre sur deux de cet amas de bêtise est de moi ! ^__^ et vous dire qu'il m'est arrivé de pleurer de rire en imaginant les petites scènes que vous aurez l'occasion de déguster ! Je suis sensé me présenté avec humour… * dixit lily* Ma seule présentation restera dans l'affirmation que Renji-kun est, a été, et sera toujours à moi ! (dès que Tite Kubo aura reçu le coli piégé que je lui ai envoyé bien évidemment !) et qu'il en va de même pour Byby-kun pour Lily ! Et oui, c'est possible car nos chouchous ne vivent absolument pas séparer ! Oui, oui tout l'intérêt de vivre dans le même harem… En vérité Renji-kun passe plus de temps dans les appartements de Bya-chan que dans mon salon, mais bon qui s'en formalisera ??? Bien maintenant que vous avez eut l'occasion de voir à quel point je suis atteinte… Place à la suite ! Donc…

Une fois n'est pas coutumes ! C'est moi qui suis chargée de publié ce chapitre qui est de ma griffe au passage ! ^__^ Je rassure immédiatement ma Llily ce n'est absolument pas une charge de poster pour une fois. Au contraire ça me fait super plaisir de me rendre utile… Ce chapitre est l'un de mes plus gros délire, je dois l'admettre. Mais avant tout, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui nous ont laissés des review, Mayuu, mon Lapin qui se reconnaitra, Jyuune-chan et un certain Freak aussi…. C'est moi qui suis chargé de ton intégration mon bonhomme * Sourire psychopathe* et je peux te dire d'avance que ce chapitre sera plutôt long ! ^__^. Je remercie aussi celle que je n'ai pas nommé, et ceux qui ont eut la patience de nous lire jusque là ! BONNE LECTURE !

Rôles inversés

Chapitre XI : Une affaire de douche.

Le petit renard jeta un regard en diagonal à l'adresse du roux. Ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que le noble ait fait claquer la porte de la chambre. C'est vous dire son degré d'énervement ! Le petit singe se mit à trembler convulsivement de terreur, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à la scène, ni à la colère soudaine de son nouveau meilleur ami. Saisissant simplement qu'il venait d'échapper de justesse à une mort des plus horrible !

Il se replia sur lui-même, Renji grimaça et le ramassa.

-Allez, fais pas la tête Zoma'… Ca va lui passer… Il a juste eu une rude journée…

Le petit animal vint se blottir contre lui, et même Komamura devenu circonspect lui emboita le pas, vers la cuisine.

En effet le noble avait eu une journée des plus éprouvante, et énoncé ainsi c'était un sacré euphémisme (quoi que ce n'était rien comparé à celle d'hier)! Le brun avait la nuque raide, il se massa nerveusement le cou, sa colère avait du mal à retomber. Le Kuchiki hésitait entre prendre un bain ou aller s'échouer directement dans le lit. Sa liste d'exécution s'était indéniablement allongée, même si le nom de Mayuri restait en tête… Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'au lit, il s'assit au bord un peu plus à bout qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit se fut pour constater que son corps c'était littéralement affalé de lui-même - sans aucune permission- assez brutalement dans le lit. Malgré son aspect procédurier et formel, Byakuya s'était toujours vu reprocher son impulsivité, il avait apprit avec le temps à tenir son masque en place.

Mais ici, à ce moment précis il préféra rouler sur le ventre et étouffer dans le matelas les plaintes de rage et d'énervement qui le suffoquaient. Il serra le drap entre ses mains pour retenir la tension, et ferma obstinément les paupières pour ne plus rien voir.

Renji leva les yeux au plafond, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour aller quérir son supérieur. Parce que malgré les apparences, le noble gardait le même caractère, et il était évident que l'inversement de leur poste n'était qu'une vague imposture. En gros que le noble ne manquerait sans doute jamais l'occasion de le remettre à sa place.

Une odeur agréable se répandit dans l'appartement. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être prêt mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'il valait mieux faire un plateau pour le brun.

Renji se tourna pour disposer les assiettes qu'il avait tiré du placard.

0.o Pour voir le petit renard les dresser sur la table !

Lui qui était persuadé que le petit capitaine ne pouvait se déplacer qu'à quatre pattes, il put le voir debout, s'appliquant méticuleusement à la présentation.

Debout, il devait faire en tout une soixantaine de centimètres, son kimono retombait un peu sur ses pattes, inconsciemment sa queue se balançait lentement. Le roux eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire….

C'était grotesque ! Et dire que Komamura mesurait plus de trois mètres à la base ! Au moins l'incident survenue à cause de Mayuri avait eut le mérite de montrer sous un jour tout particulier les deux capitaines touché.

En réalité… Komamura était vraiment adorable, il n'y avait que sa taille qui le rendait si monstrueux et imposant !

Renji ne put taire son ricanement ce qui attira l'attention du renard, celui-ci le dévisagea froidement, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses lèvres s'étirent et que l'hilarité qu'il tentait de retenir ne lui mette presque les larmes aux yeux…

Il s'étrangla quelques secondes plus tard puis se tourna aussi sec vers le plat qu'il préparait.

Le renardeau avait choisit d'exhiber assez méchamment ses crocs en signe d'avertissement. Acérés, pointus et luisant sous un certain angle, il fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de zanpakuto pour le déchiqueter.

Renji révisa amplement sa première déduction, il n'avait strictement rien d'adorable !

-C'est prêt !

Le petit singe bondit du haut du frigo sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, réclamant une autre banane.

-Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Suffit ! J'ai pas envie de jouer maintenant.

Renji le chassa. Ils prirent places après avoir convenu tacitement de faire un plateau pour le noble qu'il porterait un peu plus tard, au passage Komamura se proposa pour la vaisselle.

Ce qui le fit entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Renji, à cette vitesse, il adopterait le renard ! Il se retint de lui demander s'il savait cuisiner. L'atmosphère était beaucoup moins tendu avec le renardeau, et ce ne fut qu'une fois face à la porte de la chambre que Renji se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, que d'avoir mangé sans le noble. Le roux grimaça avant de respirer profondément et de toquer à la porte (de sa propre chambre !) Il attendit patiemment… Et après une dizaine de minutes réitéra le geste, cette fois ci plus perplexe.

Le noble ne répondit pas, et contre les instructions dictées plus tôt et son instinct de survie le Abaraï ouvrit.

-Taïcho ?

La question soufflée très bas, et le grincement de la porte firent sursauter le brun.

Byakuya se redressa dans le lit, il se tenait la tête comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne tombe en morceau. Renji resta un moment figé dans l'entrebâillement, le fixant sans rien dire d'autre, il était évident qu'il s'était endormit comme une masse.

La migraine pulsait sous ses doigts comme les cloches du Seireitei lors d'une attaque, sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'extirpa du lit, sans comprendre d'où lui venait une telle fatigue, quoique l'idée de s'être fait tripoter par une horde de groupie suffise à lui donner un pic d'ulcère.

-Oui.

Sa réponse tenait plus de l'épuisement mental, il tenta vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et de faire face au roux. Renji eut du mal à admettre que c'était de l'inquiétude qui le taraudait à la vue de son supérieur épuisé.

-Je vous ai apporté votre dîner.

L'agacement pointa de nouveau son nez, le noble fixa de longues secondes le mur d'en face.

-Vous devriez essayer de manger un peu.

Un soupir de lassitude lui répondit, signe que son « petit » capitaine se pliait à cette idée. Renji posa le plateau au bord du lit, et avant que l'autre n'ait pût ajouter quoique ce soit s'activa autour de lui. Tirant les rideaux, il sortit une serviette d'un meuble.

-Je vais vous faire couler un bain, je dois aussi avoir quelque chose contre les migraines dans la pharmacie.

Byakuya ne songea même pas à l'en dissuader, il n'avait pas très faim, et c'est plus pour la forme qu'il se mit à picorer. Même s'il devait admettre que c'était assez bon. Il en était à finir le poisson lorsque la petite tête de Zomaru attira son attention.

Le singe le scrutait, se demandant sans doute si son ami lui en voulait toujours. Byakuya eut un pic de panique qu'il géra en attrapant un morceau de tarte qu'il tendit à l'animal.

Celui-ci ravi, vint vers lui en bondissant, s'installant sur le lit, près du plateau.

Cette attention du brun fit comprendre au singe qu'il ne lui en voulait plus et de surcroît renforça leur amitié. Le roux refusait de lui donner la moindre miette de tarte sans faire tout un flanc ! Byakuya sans le savoir venait de s'assurer la loyauté de l'animal jusqu'à la mort. Mais pour l'heure ce détail lui était parfaitement égal, du moment que Zamura, ou Zomora, ou… Quel que soit le nom que lui ait donné Renji ne se jette pas sur lui pour lui arracher les cheveux, tout irait bien.

Le petit singe gardait assez de respect pour lui au point de ne pas chaparder dans son plat !

Le noble ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait ! Zomaru (c'est bien son nom) était en train de mordre avec plaisir dans la confiture de mirabelle de sa tarte lorsque son propriétaire revint avec de l'aspirine.

Renji le fusilla, l'animal se figea de longues secondes, puis mit son butin en recul du roux.

-Crrriiiiiittiiiiii ! Crrrrrrriiiiitiiiiii taaaaaaaaa !

Byakuya regarda l'animal, on aurait pût vraiment croire qu'il parlait !

-Crrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne dois pas mendier. Zomaru !

-Crrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Tu veux que je te passe à Yachiru ?!

Les poils du singe se hérissèrent au nom évoqué, il bondit hors du lit et fila sans rien caqueter de plus, emportant cependant son morceau avec lui.

Byakuya enregistra la menace avec un intérêt non feint. Comme ça la petite teigne craignait Yachiru…

Renji déposa le flacon au bord du plateau.

-Un seul devrait suffire. Je passerais récupérer le tout pendant que vous serez dans le bain.

Il ne laissa pas à Byakuya le temps d'acquiescer et sortit sans attendre. Celui-ci du admettre qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, mais l'idée d'un bain chaud le réconforta plus que tout.

Lorsque le noble revint de la salle d'eau, il était parfaitement détendu et pu constater avec surprise que le lit avait été refait, et les draps changés. Mieux disposé, Byakuya décida de jeter un coup d'œil hors de la chambre. Le renard était en train de ranger son futon dans le salon, le singe installé sur le dossier du fauteuil observait les gestes de l'autre capitaine. Le brun bifurqua vers la cuisine où il trouva Renji en train de finir de ranger la vaisselle du plateau.

Le roux fut un peu surprit de le voir là.

-Taïcho ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non, tout allait bien, au contraire. Il ne savait pas ce que son ex- fukotaïcho lui avait donné mais sa migraine avait considérablement diminué.

-Je suis venu chercher une autre part…

Ce qui était totalement faux, il était simplement venu voir si on n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais le roux sembla gober le tout.

-La tarte est dans le frigo, je vais vous…

-Laisse.

Il avait vu le roux se diriger vers le placard blanc, ainsi il put apprendre le nom de l'objet.

-Je vais me servir du « frigo »… J'ai libéré la salle d'eau, tu peux l'utiliser le temps que je me serve.

Le roux le fixa un moment, surprit de le voir ouvrir la porte et en tirer la tarte.

-Heu…

-Tu ne devrais pas attendre, il est hors de question que tu t'habilles sous mon nez… A moins que tu ais l'intention de dormir sans prendre un bain.

L'ironie fit sursauter Renji qui secoua la tête.

-J'y vais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir s'étirer le sourire sur le visage du brun, installé à la table à manger il eut tout le loisir de savourer son dessert, scrutant du coin de l'œil le « frigo ». Ce demandant qui en était l'inventeur, il se rappela que le petit singe avait brisé un autre appareil dans la bagarre. Byakuya eut tôt fait de se demander à quoi il pouvait servir celui là.

Il le découvrirait sans doute plus tard, mais pour l'heure il avait juste envie de dormir et commençait déjà à regretter son élan de bonté qui lui avait fait laisser la chambre.

Voulant faire passer le temps il se dirigea vers le salon, dans le but d'échanger quelque mot avec le renard. Après tout, il y était allé un peu fort en le renvoyant ainsi…

Mais il ne trouva aucune trace de celui-ci… Le noble fronça les sourcils, il l'avait pourtant bien vu ranger son futon il y a une quinzaine de minutes de cela !

Zomaru jouait avec sa balle rouge lorsqu'il vit le noble, il vint se frotter affectueusement contre sa jambe à la surprise de Byakuya. La maison de Renji était loin d'être immense, alors ou pouvait bien se cacher le capitaine de la 7éme ?

Questionner le petit singe ne lui aurait pas servit à grand-chose. Soudainement :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Le noble se précipita dans la chambre ! Il ouvrit la porte… Et détourna aussitôt les yeux vers le mur.

Renji se tenait debout, trempés, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, au beau milieu de la chambre, presque hystérique !

-C'EST DU DELIRE ! J'SUIS CHEZ MOI !

Enervé et confus il tenait un bout de serviette pour masquer un peu sa nudité, mais le plus surprenant était le filet de sang qui se répandait sur le sol.

-IL A OSE ! IL M'A…

-Ferme là !

Le petit renard tenait lui aussi une serviette autour de lui, c'était presque choquant.

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! J'aurais pu te mordre plus fort !

Komamura montra les crocs.

-Tu as vraiment mauvais goût ! Et quelle idée de rentré dans l'eau sans regarder ce qu'il peut y avoir ! J'ai bien faillit me noyer !

-VOUS M'AVEZ MORDU LA FESSE !

La voix du roux se cassa alors qu'il criait d'outrage.

-BORDEL ! LA FESSE ! IL DOIT Y MANQUER UN MORCEAU !

-J'l'ai recraché dans l'eau ! Maintenant je vais devoir faire couler un autre bain !

Renji devint tout rouge.

-ET PUIS QUOI D'AUTRE !

Il fit un pas vers le renard, celui-ci recula et avant que Byakuya ait lui-même comprit Renji heurta la porte de la salle de bain de plein fouet, alors que Komamura la claquait sous son nez. Il se tint la bouche… Bruit de verrou.

-C'EST BA BOUCHE ! (C'est ma douche !)

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! J'aurais pu mordre autre chose qui dépassait !

-Hug ! Renji recula en déglutissant. Puis se mit à tambouriner sur la porte.

-ENFOIRE ! INGRAT ! ME MORDRE JUSQU'AU SANG !

Il faut dire que le noble n'était pas préparé à ça.

Voir son subordonné nu, hystérique, taper sur une porte en criant, un morceau de peau en moins… o.O

Byakuya continuait de fixer le mur, mais cette idée fit monter l'hilarité chez lui, Renji prit vraiment conscience de sa présence lorsque le rire clair du noble résonna pour de bon.

L'Abaraï devint pivoine de honte, ramassant sa serviette pour couvrir le dit malheureux postérieur… Byakuya lui tournait le dos, et se tenant le ventre il quitta la chambre.

La soirée se conclut sur cette note. Un Renji boitant exagérément, un petit renard satisfait et un noble épuisé. Il faut admettre que Byakuya dormit très bien dans son lit…

Et que Renji garda au final le futon au planché, alors que Komamura s'installait à sa place dans le canapé.

C'était une sacré journée qui les attendait, après avoir prit sa douche, alors que Byakuya mordait dans sa tartine, il pût entendre claquer la porte de la salle de bain et la voix furibonde du roux réclamant son tour. Il eut du mal à ne pas rire en entendant Komamura menacer le roux de lui ôter l'autre fesse s'il n'arrêtait pas de cogner.

AND THAT'S ALL ???

Béli :Un chapitre de plus ! Bon sang ! L'idée de la dispute pour la douche m'est venu en écrivant et je peux te le jurée, j'étais morte de rire !

Alors reviews please ?


	12. Chapter 12: Première mission

Auteurs : Lilyanne Hargreaves + Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer:

Le prêtre _(lily) :_ - Mr kuchiki Byakuya, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Mr Abarai Renji, fukutaisho de la 6ième division, ici présent ?

Byakuya _(béli) :_- oui je le veux…

Le prêtre : - et vous Mr Abaraï Renji, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Mr Kuchiki Byakuya taisho de la 6ième division, ici présent ?

Renji _(béli) : _Oui je le veux…

Le prêtre : Très bien alors, Mr kuchiki vous pouvez embrassez le marié…

_Béli et Lily rapprochent les deux poupées et…_

Béli : Attend un peu.. Pourquoi c'est mon Renji le marié !!?

Lily : Parce que c'est moi qui décide, et que Byakuya est toujours seimei !!

Béli : Ah non ! je suis pas d'accord !

Lily : De toutes les façons, c'est moi qui joue le rôle du prêtre, donc je dis ce que je veux !

Béli : Ben moi je retire ma poupée, comme ça tu peux plus les marier !! NA ! (s'en va serrant sa peluche sur son cœur !…)

Lily : Naaan, Béli attends !! On n'a pas fini le mariage !! :$ _(Lui court après)_

_Comme quoi ils sont toujours pas à nous…-_____-_

Note de Lily : je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce très gros délire… si vous ne reconnaissez pas certains personnages, ne vous inquiétez pas : moi non plus !!^^ Mais j'ai tenu à le faire, pour une de nos lectrices TaishoHitsugaya qui m'avait demandé si Bya-chan se rapprocherait de Shiro-chan !^^ Alors maintenant, elle est servie !!^^

NDA 2 : Cette fois encore c'est pas moi qui poste, mais c'est mon chapitre..^^ quand je me relis, je me rends compte que j'avais vraiment pété un câble ce jour là !O.O.. en fait, j'avais reçu une review de TaishoHitsugaya qui m'avait fait vachement plaisir, et j'avais eu l'idée de les raprocher à l'époque, j'espère que vous aimerez..^^

**Béli** : Une fois de plus! C'est super Béli qui vous délivre ce nouveau chapitre de notre bêtise! Alors un GRAND MERCI à nos habituer qui nous suivent ( je parle des drogués de connerie qui nous laisse des reviews XD!) **Mayuu **( je te rassure sa fesse est entière, parce que Renji avec un morceau en moins c'est pas glamour!) , **Freak** ( Je te rassure tu remplis mes pensées du moment dans mon chapitre), **Jyuune-chan **( ce ne sont que des menaces, parce que mordre Renji une fois c'est de l'auto défense, mais deux c'est vraiment pas net!), **citron971 **( je te rassure, il n'est pas encore SDF), **Kira**.... ( __ Komamura pervers, il fallait y penser ça explique son sourire carnassier!), et notre **Lapin National**! ( Non, on t'a pas oublié! On trouvera de la place pour tout le monde dans cette fic! Merci pour tes encouragements! On en a besoin et on te tiens au courant! BISOU MON CHERIE!)

RÔLE INVERSE

Chapitre XII : Première mission

Finalement, une semaine était passée, et les joyeux habitants de la petite maison du Rouquin étaient entrés dans une routine plus ou moins mouvementé :

Le petit renard avait eu droit à un sursis, il était autorisé à rester un moment le temps de trouver une solution durable pour lui, mais Renji soupçonnait Byakuya de l'avoir gardé pour une autre raison, car les deux (ex) taisho s'entendaient bizarrement plutôt bien… Zomaru ne faisait jamais des siennes face à Byakuya, et venait tout les soirs se coucher près de l'enfant taisho endormi, comme s'il sentait qu'au fond ce jeune homme était bien plus doux qu'il ne le laissait croire. Renji s'était vu perdre tour à tour, sa chambre, son lit, et son tour à la douche, et commençait à se demander si c'était si bien que ça d'être taisho, bien qu'il appréciait les avantages en journées…

Yamamoto avait finalement décidé d'informer l'ensemble des taisho de la condition des deux capitaines, ce qui donna lieu à des réactions diverses : Kenpachi voulait voir si Byakuya en était de venu plus ou moins fort, et voulait le provoquer en duel, Unohana se décida à chercher un antidote un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres, Ukitake déjà au courant eut l'idée d'aller consoler le jeune taisho ce que Shinsui lui déconseilla, Soi fon s'en ficha, et Hitsugaya retint son envie de demander combien mesurait le jeune taisho à présent…

En bref, encore beaucoup de mouvement et Byakuya devait se sortir de diverses situations difficiles. Il rentrait le soir éreinté, s'endormant souvent assez rapidement…

[comment résumer une semaine en 20 lignes (for dummies)…XD)]

Une semaine jours pour jours, après le fâcheux incident rajeunissant notre bien aimé glaçon, il bossait « tranquillement » dans sa division à l'ancienne place de son ancien fukutaisho, sa journée s'annonçait plus proche de la normalité que les jours précédents et donc il se sentait plutôt bien, bien que son _fukutaisho _le fatiguais un peu... (Oups ! son **taisho**… il avait encore du mal…)

Le dit taisho assis à sa place réservée s'ennuyait encore (finalement ça ne faisait aucune différence sur ce plan).

Soudain, le rouquin se leva brusquement, son attention et celle de son fukutaisho se portèrent sur le papillon de l'enfer qui entrait rapidement dans la salle…

_Un shinigami, affecté à la zone de Karakura demande une aide urgente. Une attaque venant d'un arrancar s'est produite, le capitaine et le sous capitaine de la 6__ième__ division sont priés de lui porter secours…_

Renji et Byakuya étaient déjà dehors, se précipitant dans le portail assurant le passage vers la terre, ouvert pour cause d'urgence : Ils traversèrent…

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas allés sur terre dans une mission où ils devaient opérer tout les deux. Les capitaines étaient rarement demandés dans les missions simples, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'un arrancar, il en fallait au moins un sur place, pour reconnaître la force de l'ennemi. Rares étaient les espadas qui se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues terriennes en saluant les passants, parce que à la base, c'était pas leur genre, et puis parce que Aizen ne faisait qu'envoyer des échantillons d'arrancar pour tester les shinigamis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'importante source de réiatsu qu'il pouvait sentir, et laquelle était accompagnée d'une autre qu'ils n'eurent pas de peine à reconnaître.

Ichigo était en pleine phase finale de son combat, (en général, c'est le moment où, après s'être fait zigouiller une bonne cinquantaine de fois, et être revenu à la vie une bonne deux-centaines de fois, il utilise son masque pour foutre un raclée presque magistrale à son ennemi…) sauf, qu'il ne semblait guère blessé et qu'il n'utilisait pas son masque…

Il s'apprêtait à donner un grand coup de sabre à son adversaire. C' était un arrancar inconnu au répertoire des arrancars usuels. vêtu de blanc (comme d'hab), au cheveux d'un rouge pourpre éclatant légèrement ébouriffés retombant en mèches rebelles sur ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, un corps souple et fin mais pas très grands, et deux grandes ailes blanche de la forme de ceux d'une fée… il avait un tatouage en forme de papillon noir sous l'œil gauche, s'étalant sur la joue et allant jusqu'à l'oreille (gauche bien sûr…-___-'.. celui qui a pensé « droite » est un imbécile heureux…-__-) , un petit sourire en coin en permanence et un regard moqueur. Avant qu'Ichigo ai eu le temps d'abaisser son sabre, il avait disparu et réapparut 50m plus loin, lui adressant un sourire mystérieux, puis disparut derrière la brèche qu'il ouvrit pour retourner dans son monde.

Ichigo interloqué, n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'arrivée des deux shinigamis, et ne les remarqua qu'en se retournant pour aller s'enquérir de la santé du shinigami (Afroman) qui avait été blessé par l'arrancar en question, non sans pester face à la lâcheté de son adversaire qui s'était barré en plein combat .

- Oye ! Renji ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?... heh ??! C'est qui ce gamin ? Demanda le vizard encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline du combat.

- Je m'appelle Kuchiki Takeru, neveu de Kuchiki Byakuya et fukutaisho de la 6ième division.

Ichigo prit du temps avant de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Après un temps de réflexion.

- Fukuta.. koi ? Comment ça ? Renji, ce n'était pas…

Ichigo tilta (enfin) lorsqu'il vit le haori de capitaine sur les épaules de Renji.

- KOI ?? Toi ??! Taisho ??!

Après un cours silence, Ichigo se plia en deux, fit quelques gestes bizarrement grotesques accompagnés de hoquets bruyants, puis subitement… éclata de rire !

Les deux protagonistes s'attendaient sûrement à tout mais, pour être très franc, pas à ça…

Renji fronça les sourcils tandis que Ichigo tapait des poings sur le sol (bien qu'en l'occurrence, il soit plutôt dans les airs, car le combat avait lieu au dessus de la ville) tellement son hilarité était douloureuse.

Malheureusement, bien moins douloureuse que le coup de poing qu'il se prit de la part de son ami rouquin.

- Et alors, ça veut dire quoi ça ? dit Renji bléssé.

- Désolé Renji, dit-il essuyant une larme de joie, mais il faut avouer que le Sereitei doit vraiment être en crise pour te placer taisho ! pfff..mouargh ! (bruit d'une hilarité ponctuée par un nouveau coup de poing..)

En attendant, il avait déjà complètement oublié ce qu'il était venu faire, c'est-à-dire s'occuper d'afroman. ( Béli: Même moi je l'avais oublié!)

- L'avis d'un crétin comme toi n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux.

- Qui est ce que tu traites de crétin espèce de baka !

- Kisama ! tu vas voir de quoi est capable le nouveau taisho de la 6ième division !

- C'est ça, approche, on va se marr…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! fit la voix un peu moins grave du petit Kuchiki

- C'est qui celui-là, demanda Ichigo

… silence…

- . . . Je-viens-de-vous-le-dire ! dit Byakuya lentement de sa voix la plus grave. Je suis..

- Ah oui ! le nouveau fukutaisho… C'est comment déjà ton nom ?

- Kuchiki Takeru..

. . .O.O. . .

- KuchiKOI ? Sérieux t'es de la famille de Byakuya ?

- Je viens de vous dire que Kuchiki Byakuya est mon oncle !

- Ah bon ?… Pauvre enfant, murmurât-il-_- !

- Comment ?

Ichigo hésita un instant, mais peut être était ce l'effet du combat, il se dit qu'après tout il pouvait le dire.

- Ecoute gamin, fit Ichigo l'air compatissant, si tu as l'impression que ton oncle est dur, ne t'en fait pas, il a quand même un cœur. Bien que j'en ai douté un jour...

- Mais qu..

- Il faut pas croire que c'est un dur, en fait il a cœur d'artichaut ! La preuve son zanpakuto, ben tu vois, il est rose, et puis, ce sont des pétales de fleurs de cerisier, alors au fond, c'est sûr, c'est un sentimental..

- Euh, Ichigo, commença Renji…

Quant à vous expliquer ce qui lui passa alors par la tête, impossible à dire, mais il enchaîna :

- D'ailleurs en parlant de zanpakuto, tu ne trouves pas que lorsqu'il utilise son chikai, il est un peu ridicule avec la garde à la main? Hein Renji ?!

- Heu, eh bien, …

- Bon, en même temps je t'avoue, ce mec est invivable, il a un égo tellement disproportionné, et il est tellement obnubilé par sa noblesse qu'il ne laisse pas la place à grand-chose d'autre.

Le petit Kuchiki s'était tu, et une drôle d'aura glaciale s'émanait de lui ...

- Hum…Ichigo… je crois que … (Renji)

- Même Renji pourra te le dire !! Ce mec est un casse pied pas possible ! Sa division, c'est l'enfer, parce qu'il est assez asocial en fait ! Renji est presque tenu en laisse ! N'est ce pas Renji ?

- Heu, c'est-à-dire que… En fait... Renji prit de cours, compris qu'il allait devoir le faire taire au plus vite.

- En même temps, il est quand même assez fort... Je t'avoue que je n'aimerais pas être là le jour où il apprendra que ça sœur dormait dans mon armoire les première fois où elle était chez moi...^^

Le sourcil de mini-Kuya clignota dangereusement, et Renji s'arrêta de respirer… (Sa y est, s'en était fini d'eux…)

- Bon, écoute Ichigo, je vois que … Tu t'es occupé de l'arrancar à notre place, et on est un peu pressé, alors ...On...On va y aller ! dit Renji en jetant un regard en coin à son (ex)taisho, ce qu'il regretta fort car il comprit très vite que sa vie (et celle de son compère) était sur le point de s'achever, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire adieu à ceux qu'il aimait…

- Ok ! ben je vous laisse y aller ! À bientôt Takeru-kun ! Bien sûr, tu gardes ça pour toi !

(Ça pour sûr, il le garderait pour lui, bien que ça ne changerait rien en fait…)

- Et passe le bonjour à Byakuya de ma part ! Vous inquiétez pas pour le shinigami, je demanderai à Inoue de s'en charger...

_// Mon vieux, je t'avoue que je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour la survie de ce shinigami... il a plus de chance que nous deux de voir demain se lever…-_-'//_

- Tout à fait.. Répondit Byakuya à sa pensée…

Renji pâlit …O.o

Plus tard, Ichigo se demanda enfin, à quelle division devait être Byakuya si Renji était Capitaine de sa division. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, inconscient du fait que ça vie ne tenait même plus à un demi fil…

Renji maudit Ichigo une 105ième et dernière fois alors qu'il finissait de remplir le 20ième formulaire de sa matinée. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait du offrir deux jours de congés à son fukutaisho et il avait pour consigne de faire tout le boulot de celui-ci par jour en plus du sien pendant ces deux jours.. (comme quoi son ex-taisho était en fait un gros fainéant..^^). Mais Renji s'avoua qu'il s'en était bien tiré pour ce qu'il aurait du prendre, et ça le consolait un peu, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas en quoi il avait tord…

En tout cas, son petit Kuchiki était en vadrouille et lui il était condamné à devoir bosser pendant deux jour sans sortir du bureau. Quelle plaie !

Byakuya en profitait quand à lui pour continuer d'organiser sa vie. Il s'était fait faire une tenue de shinigami sur mesure, et il la récupérait donc aujourd'hui, pas mécontent d'être enfin habillé comme tout le monde, car sa tenue blanche et verte était trop voyante. Il passa à la 13ième division avec l'envie pressante de voir sa sœur et d'avoir quelques explications sur ce qu'il avait entendu, mais en arrivant, il croisa le petit capitaine de la 10ième division s'enfuyant presque, l'air exaspéré avec un étrange paquet dans les mains.

L'argenté s'arrêta net, et lui dit bonjour d'un air qui pour lui pourrait être qualifié de joyeux…

Ukitake arriva essoufflé se précipitant vers les deux jeunes garçons.

- Ah ! Byakuya !! ça tombe bien ! Je demandais justement à Toshiro de t'apporter ce paquet de bonbon de ma part car j'étais plutôt fatigué mais il a refusé de prendre son paquet !

Byakuya cru halluciner…

- Ukitake taisho, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé d'apparence que j'aime les bonbons. -__-

- Je sais bien… Mais… tu as toujours aimé les bonbons ! (//XD//)

Byakuya rosit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux.

Alors comme ça le capitaine de la 6ième division aimait les bonbons ? Toshiro eu un mince sourire… (j'vous jure !). En réalité, s'il n'acceptait pas les bonbons d'Ukitake, s'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas être traité comme un gamin, mais si même un adulte distingué et gradé comme Byakuya aimait les bonbons, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait les accepter… Pour une fois.

D'un geste très rapide, il donna son paquet à Byakuya et prit le second paquet dans les bras d'Ukitake.

- Merci Ukitake Taisho. Puis se tournant vers Byakuya. Seriez-vous en congé, Kuchiki taisho ?

- Eh bien, oui en effet. Répondit celui-ci, intrigué par la soudaine bonne humeur (si on peut appeler son expression de la bonne humeur) du petit Taisho.

- Alors, accepteriez-vous de venir boire un thé dans ma division ?

Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire les Ukitake maintenant !!O.O D'ailleurs celui-ci sourit en les regardants tous les deux. C'est alors que Byakuya se rendit compte des nombreux points communs qu'il avait avec le petit capitaine. Le côté glacial, (sur ce point là, il était surement le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec notre frozen), le sens aigu du devoir et des responsabilités, le fukutaisho idiot et incontrôlable. Et d'un coup, il se souvint de la phrase d'Ichigo.

_Sa division, c'est l'enfer, parce qu'il est asocial en fait… _

Ah bon ? Eh bien, c'était d'accord, il allait montrer qui était « asocial » !

Acquiesçant, il parti en compagnie du jeune garçon aux yeux turquoises, en direction de la 10ième division…

Matsumoto n'en revenait toujours pas, elle s'était précipitée pour aller chercher Hinamori pour qu'elle l'aide à servir du thé à son capitaine, et en revenant elle était encore sous le choc…

Non seulement SON capitaine, était revenu avec des BONBONS dans les mains, (ce qu'il n'acceptait jamais) mais en plus… Il était accompagné du jeune fukutaisho de la famille Kuchiki, qu'il avait invité à boire du THE ! Que se passait-il Kami-sama !?? Il s'était pris une vache sur la tête ?

(//J'avoue que je suis moi aussi très sceptique…-___-, si ça se trouve c'est moi qui me suit pris un vache sur la tête.. Après la question est, comment j'ai fait pour me prendre une vache sur la tête ? Question très philosophique en effet… Je pense que… comment ça on s'en fout ?-___-.. D'accord, d'accord je reprends…//)

Byakuya s'était installé sur le canapé tandis que Hitsugaya sortait une boîte noire…

En attendant le thé, ils avaient convenu qu'ils entretiendraient leur Zanpakuto, et donc il sortait son nécessaire à zanpakuto avec limes, nettoyants et lustrant tout neuf ! (Comment ? vous ne saviez pas que les shinigami entretiennent leurs zanpakuto ? Eh ben si !^^)

- Quel est votre thé préféré, Takeru fukutaisho ? lui demanda Matsumoto

- Le thé vert de chine.

Les deux supérieurs de la 10ième division ouvrirent de grands yeux :

- C'est aussi mon thé préféré commenta Hitsugaya… Avec une cuillère de miel et une pincée de cannelle !

Cette fois ce fut Byakuya qui fut surpris… De là ils entamèrent une discussion sur leurs goûts culinaires, surtout en terme de sucrerie, et la discussion alla bon train… (XDXD)

Ils en profitèrent pour se comparer intérieurement l'un l'autre, et sans le savoir, arrivèrent à la même conclusion : ils avaient bien la confirmation de ce qu'ils pensaient, en face d'eux, l'autre était un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant…

Ils purent enfin se plaindre chacun de l'incapacité de leurs subordonnés, bordéliques, fainéants, joueurs, picoleurs, grandes gueules et incontrôlables. Ils en vinrent même à parler de l'idiot de shinigami remplaçant, qui n'était pas foutu de les appeler par leurs noms propres, et qui les appelait depuis toujours par leurs prénoms… Que de ressemblances, non ?

Au même moment :

Rukia sur terre vint annoncer une nouvelle à son pote Ichigo qui devait lui jurer de garder le secret…

Puis elle lui raconta tout !

Quand il eut enfin tout compris, il se retourna lentement vers Rukia, et avala sa salive dans un bruit très sonore…

Il commença sa prière…

AND THAT'S ALL?

NDA : je sais que vous vous demandez qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'Ichigo, alors je vous donne un élément de réponse, car je ne suis pas sûre de faire réapparaître ce personnage : si Ichigo était comme ça, (aussi « excité » on va dire), c'est à cause de la faculté du Arrancar roux…^^ (pas plus de précisons, à vous d'imaginer… :D)

Béli: Voici, voilà un nouveau chapitre de la confection de ma Lyli national! Je me suis marré comme un âne au passage d'Ichigo racontant au "neveu" que son oncle avait un coeur d'artichaud! ^-^ Si c'est pas du bonheur ça? Alors moi je ne m'y connais plus! Et le coup avec Senbonzakura en shikai! Tordant! Mais le meilleur c'est lorsqu'il lui apprend en direct qu'il faisait Rukia dormir dans son placard! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant fait plaisir qu'à moi!

PS: **Appel à l'aide, je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux! Ce cite refuse de laisser les espaces que je me casse les pieds à mettre! du coup il est tout compact le chapitre... è.é J'vais tuer le concepteur! Prière de contacter celui-ci pour lui faire parvenir mes menaces de mort! MERCI !!**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteurs: Bel Uriel Disraeli+ Lilyanne Hargreaves

Disclaimer:

RÔLE INVERSES :

Lily : au clair de la lune

Béli : mon pote ichigo

Lily : m'a prêté sa plume

Béli : pour vous dire ces mots

Lily : mon chouchou bya-chan et

Béli : son amant renji

Lily : on bu du citron et

Béli : ça finit au lit…^^

Tité : euh..bon écoutez les filles… vous..

Lily : attendez c'est pas fini ! il y a une deuxième chanson !

(La suite dans le prochain chapitre)

NDA : (lily le retour…)

Là je pense que vous allez vraiment me tuer, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre, (alors qu'il était déjà écrit-_-) . Mais je suis en pleine préparation des oraux de mes concours, donc je suis surchargée, et j'oublie facilement des choses aussi importantes que « poster le dernier chapitre de Rôles Inversés ». Alors, je vous dis à tous, sincèrement : Gomen gomen... je suis désolée, et voici venu le chapitre patiemment attendu, c'est celui de Béli bien sûr, qui au passage vous salut tous !^^

Ps : il faut que je vous dise : on a rattrapé l'avance qu'on avait prise, donc il est possible que la reprise soit difficile, vous serez prévenu s'il faut attendre un moment avant de poster, mais prions pour que ça n'arrive pas.

**A Freak : **J'avoue, que sur ce coup Ichigo a été un peu suicidaire… mais c'est pas trop sa faute, hein ? En tout cas, ravie de voir que cela te plait toujours autant ! J'avais un peu peur de faire des personnages trop OOC sur ce chapitre, j'aimerai que vous n'hésitiez pas à me le dire quand il y a un truc qui cloche. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles, et en plus des lecteurs masculins.. :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, et que ça restera un vrai plaisir pour toi !^^

**A Mayuu : **OH Mon Dieu ! NON ! ne meurt pas ma chère Mayuu, que ferais-je sans l'une de mes plus fidèle lectrice, (avec Freak), et surtout, l'une de mes plus fidèle Revieweuse , car même si j'ai sûrement d'autres lecteurs ils ne me laissent pas tous, comme tu le fais si bien, ce trésor qui fait toute ma joie : une review ! franchement contente que ça te plaise, j'avoue que le surnom moi aussi je l'aime bien, ça me permet de bien faire la différence avec le grand Byakuya. Et ça le rend encore plus chou !^^.. Oui, je l'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à les faire s'entendre ces deux là… je les imagine bien se plaindre encore dans quelques siècles, autour d'un thé comme cette fois. ^^. Mais non, Shiro-chan n'est pas petit, il est « verticalement concentré »… c'est plus politiquement correct.. :D

Merci encore Mayuu, ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir

**A Citron 971 : **J'en profitepour te re-remercier pour tes reviews, bien que je t'avais déjà répondu directement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que le dernier t'a plu aussi ! Merci encore !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XIII:** Journée mouvementée. (Encore !O.O)

Une journée de congé tout frais payé par son «supérieur»...

Cette idée aurait fait sauter de joie n'importe quel shinigami, mais dans le contexte actuel, il laissait le «petit» sous-capitaine de la 6éme Division dans un désarroi presque palpable.

En effet, Byakuya Kuchiki avait un emploi du temps chargé en tant que chef du clan Kuchiki et capitaine de Division...

Mais en tant que «victime-et-sujet-temporaire» de Mayuri-taïcho il se retrouvait presque apatride et sans repère. Il aurait pût rester à dormir, mais passer la journée avec le **famillié **de son nouveau supérieur l'enchantait autant que d'assister Yamamoto-taïcho dans la délibération hebdomadaire du budget des ustensiles sanitaires du gotei 13.

En refermant de justesse la porte derrière lui ce matin là- évitant par la même occasion un Zomaru survolté qui se heurta à celle-ci- il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait.

Il avait banni de suite le bureau de la 6éme, il risquait d'écharper son «supérieur» ou le reste de la Division, selon le cas se présentant à lui.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre un pied dans le périmètre du manoir Kuchiki sans risquer de se faire repérer.

Il songea une fraction de seconde à se diriger vers une autre Division plus accueillante. Mais l'idée de devoir supporter deux heures Shunsui s'enivrant sur son dos, où Ukitake lui souriant comme un demeuré le fit partir à l'opposer de leur direction.

Il pouvait toujours faire un saut à la division de Komamura-taïcho, mais il se rappela que le malheureux c'était fait cerné par son «Taïcho», soit un Iba éploré croyant que son nouveau fukutaïcho était agonisant dans un bas quartier du Rukongaï...

Essayer de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom avec un shinigami au bout du rouleau, ayant parcourut quatre jours sans relâche les quatre bouts du Seireitei à votre recherche.

Iba tenait vraiment à son capitaine...

Il lui avait juré qu'il ne parlerait plus jamais de lotion anti-tic, qu'il remplirait tous les dossiers, et lui préparerait ses bento jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. De quoi gêner un renard jusqu'au bout de la queue.

Ni lui, ni Byakuya ne s'étaient attendu à inquiéter autant le malheureux. Embarrassé Komamura avait poussé son supérieur à l'intérieur du bureau en grommelant qu'il pouvait se débrouillé seul.

«- _Mais on m'a dis que les rats sont vraiment vorace! Où avez-vous dormi? Le rukongaï regorge de gars mal intentionnés! Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins? Je vous aurais même habillé vous savez... Vous avez mangé quelque choss? Je... Kamisama, vos poils ont perdu de leurs éclats... Ils auraient pût vous écorcher, ne me refaites plus jamais ça!»_

Il est difficile de l'affirmer, mais il sembla au noble que le petit renard avait vaguement maugréé un

«-_J'suis pas un petit chat...Pas de tic..._

Et un:

-_Parfaitement capable de m'habiller tout seul..._»

Alors se rendre à la 7éme était vertement exclu. Il essayait d'être discret mais après une demi heure passé à voir se retourner sur son sillage les shinigami, il opta pour des artères vides.

Bien qu'hier il ait eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec Hitsugaya-Taïcho il ne se sentait pas en veine de lui rendre visite. Ils avaient pas mal de point commun, mais cela ne devait pas empiéter plus que cela sur leur relation de bureau. Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé sa (taille) place, il l'inviterait officiellement à une cérémonie de thé au manoir, le capitaine de la 10éme semblait partagé son goût pour ce genre de distraction. Il avait bien vue la douceur et l'exactitude qu'il avait eut pour le lui préparer.

Dire qu'il errait serait déplacé.

En effet un Kuchiki ne erre jamais, un chef de clan se dirige sobrement vers sa destination, autant dire qu'il essayait de trouvé un lieu approprié pour se reposer un peu, et s'exercer avec senbonzakura.

Même sur son lit de mort il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, vivant ou pas, tout en le réduisant en charpie avec son zanpakuto.

Il réfléchit à un endroit vide, ou il serait certain de ne pas trouver de shinigami à son poste...

Le lieu fut tout indiqué...

La 11éme Divisions.

Quoique se rendre vers la Division de Mayuri lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs, mais il s'engagea sans plus tarder. Les shinigami avaient tendance à éviter au maximum celle-ci, puisque les hommes de la 11éme Division livrés à eux-mêmes - plus que d'habitude- avaient tendance à se battre contre tout ceux qui s'aventurait dans un périmètre de trois pattés. (Soit un massacre dans les règles de l'art!)

Byakuya fut un peu surprit de trouver un petit parc juste derrière la Division, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu une seule fois, mais il fallait admettre que depuis que Kenpachi était devenu capitaine il fréquentait avec une assiduité inexistante les lieux.

Les hommes de la 11éme n'étaient pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de havre de paix.

Son attention fut attirée par un bruit d'eau, et c'est sceptique et presque choqué qu'il découvrit que le Zaraki cachait derrière sa Division un splendide étang! Par pur curiosité il alla jusqu'au bord...

Puis resta figé...

Cette situation avait un quelque chose de déjà vue pour lui, il se pencha sur l'eau et observa la surface...

-PLOUF! PLOUF!

Un tic violent agita sa joue...

-PLOUF!PLOUF!

Les vaguelettes s'échouèrent sur la berge, comme si sa présence avait éveillé l'intérêt de ses habitants, et quel habitant!

Une douzaine de splendides carpes argentés! Il recompta, se disant que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour, qu'il n'y en avait pas tout juste douze! C'était impossible...

-1, 2, 3... 6,8...

Il refit mentalement l'opération.

-10... 12...

Douze superbes carpes... Il songea automatiquement à celle de sa cour intérieure, plus précisément de son jardin-zen. Qui avaient mystérieusement disparût il y a quelques mois de cela...

Toute, une à une, implacablement... Jours après jours, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Et un matin, le bassin vide l'avait accueillit.

Puis en désespoir de cause Rukia lui avait donné une autre douzaine de carpe... Bleues?

Elle avait spécifiée qu'il venait de la terre et était très rare, il lui avait fallut du temps pour s'habituer à leurs couleurs d'un bleu vif et luisant.

Il songea que depuis sa transformation il n'avait pas demandé à Rukia de les nourrir. Et c'est en pensant à ceux-ci que son regard fut attiré par un éclair... Bleu -_- ?

Bleu vif...

Il s'avança le long de la berge.

-1,2,3...

La dernière fois il en avait compté... Neuf!

Bon sang! Pas besoin de chercher plus, pour comprendre que dans l'eau face à lui...

-PLOUF!

SES carpes faisaient des sauts...

Comment aurait-il pût imaginer une seule seconde que le Zaraki s'amuserait à venir lui dérober SES précieuse carpes!

Il tentait de calmer le début de rage qui montait en lui, et c'est plongé dans cette intense réflexion qu'il fut surprit d'entendre le rire...

- On dirait que c'est bien notre jour de chance!

Les deux shinigami sautèrent du toit et se laissèrent tomber à quelques pas de lui... Ça devait être les rares seuls à rester glander dans la Division quelque soit la période.

-Et dire que j'allais demander à Renji de faire les présentations...

Yumichika rejeta élégamment ses mèches soyeuses en arrière en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

-Alors qu'il vient directement à nous... Si ce n'est pas de la veine ça!

Ikkaku se pencha sur lui.

-Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège...

Byakuya fut à peine surprit de cette façon de se présenter plus que cavalière.

-Moi c'est Yumichika, cinquième siège!

Il bouscula violemment le bonze... Qui tomba dans l'eau. Il pataugea un peu, un bras sur la berge.

-P'tain! Fait chier! ….Yumi'! J'vais t'exploser!

-Et toi tu es Kuchiki Takeru-fukutaïcho!

Le paon ne releva même pas la menace de son supérieur hiérarchique, comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine.

-AÏE!

Ikkaku sauta presque hors de l'eau. Byakuya se demanda comment se tirer de cette situation, il était censé donner le change quoiqu'il arrive, mais ces deux là semblaient faire un sacré numéro (pas étonnant puisqu'ils sont de la 11éme).

-UN TRUC M'A MORDU!

-Arrête de jouer avec les poissons...

Siffla agacé Yumichika en lui tapant sur la tête avec le fourreau de son zanpakuto.

-Ça va! C'est toi qui m'a jeté à la flotte j'te ferais voir! Ce n'est pas toi qu'un truc non identifié a mordu!

Qu'est ce que c'est deux là pouvaient bien lui vouloir?

-T'es venu t'entraîner?

Demanda le paon, Byakuya n'avait pas esquivé le moindre mouvement depuis le début, et ne sembla pas plus enclin à répondre. Il était arrivé au stade où il se disait qu'il devait vraiment être atteint pour avoir supposé une seule seconde pouvoir se réfugier aux abords de la 11éme.

-Laisse tomber, il en vaut pas la peine.

La réplique cinglante du bonze fit tressaillir le Kuchiki. Comment ça?

Mais Yumichika ne sembla pas en démordre.

-On m'a dit que tu as accédé directement au grade de fukutaïcho... Tu dois être sacrément fort.

-Tu veux mon avis il est juste sacrément p'tit!

La main du «p'tit» brun se porta aussitôt à sa garde. Kenpachi ne lui en voudrait pas de lui ôter son troisième et cinquième siège pour si peu.

-Tu n'y connais rien!

Yumichika envoya valser pour de bon le bonze au centre de l'étang.

-C'est un idiot, ne l'écoute pas, il est juste jaloux...

«_Jaloux?_»

-La taille n'a aucune importance, il n'arrive pas à digérer le fait que Yachiru soit capable de le battre à plate couture. Yachiru-fukutaïcho! Tu dois la connaître...

Il releva enfin un sourcil, un peu dépassé de constater que l'autre brun avait vraiment envie de faire la conversation avec lui.

-...

-Oh! Attend une seconde!

Le brun sauta par dessus sa tête, il se tourna pour le voir attraper la main du bonze et le ramener sur la berge.

-J'avais oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager... Quel boulet lorsqu'il s'y met!

Ce dernier recracha la gorger d'eau sur le sol, et toisa méchamment le paon.

-J'vais t'envoyer à la 4éme mon pote!

-Plus tard... J'aimerais juste voir à quel point il est fort d'abord.

Ben voyons, il aurait dû s'en douter... Il voulait sans doute se battre.

-Hors de question.

La voix claqua, Byakuya n'était pas près de les laisser en vie s'il libérait son zanpakuto.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute que tu dois avoir au moins le niveau de Renji, mais je me dis que tu dois être sacrément fort pour te charger de le garder à l'œil en l'absence de Kuchiki-Taïcho.

Byakuya arrêta son geste alors que Yumichika lui faisait un splendide sourire.

-Nous ne sommes pas idiot tu sais... Renji promut taïcho du jour au lendemain, alors qu'un Kuchiki prend le poste de fukutaïcho... Sans qu'on sache où est passé le capitaine de la 6éme... Même si on ignore dans quoi à été embarqué l'autre, pas besoin d'être devin pour se rendre compte que ton rôle est juste de t'assurer que Renji ne commette pas trop de bourde.

Ikkaku se releva.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à croire que ce morpion ais au moins le niveau de Renji...

Le cinquième siège reluqua sans gêne le noble.

-Il est vraiment très beau, tu ne trouve pas? Et je suis sûr qu'avec le temps il sera encore plus séduisant que Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ikkaku eut un reniflement de méprit.

-Beau? D'où tu tiens que Kuchiki-taïcho est séduisant toi? C'est juste un pauvre type sans le moindre sens de l'humour et totalement asocial.

La remarque heurta Byakuya dont une veine commençait à pulser sérieusement à sa tempe.

-T'as déjà vue un noble social toi?

Excellente question de Yumichika! Mais qui tomba vraiment très très mal.

-Mais il est vraiment très très fort! Tu vas pas me dire que Zaraki-taïcho est plus accueillant que Kuchiki-taïcho non plus...

Souligna avec justesse le paon, mais cela ne rattrapa pas le fait qu'il était en train de le comparer à Kenpachi.

-Renji et toi vous avez le même goût de …

La phrase mourut, le noble avait été surprit, tout se passait assez vite avec ces deux là, puis Ikkaku se racla subitement la gorge...

-Tu disais...

Yumichika le fusillait.

-J'ai cru que tu allait critiquer mon goût esthétique.

-Non, non, pas du tout! C'est juste que... Bah... Tu sais...

-Oui? Renji et moi?

-Euh... Vous... C'est vrai qu'il... Kuchiki-taïcho... C'est différent... Renji...

-Renji?

Pour la première fois le noble sembla s'intéresser, malgré la situation la curiosité de notre noble fut piqué. Qui avait-il avec Renji? Des étoiles s'allumèrent dans les yeux de Yumichika, qui s'empressa de se tourner vers lui.

-Il est très attaché à son capitaine!

Il eut du mal à comprendre le rapport.

-Kuchiki-taïcho a disparût mais Renji n'a pas l'air inquiet... C'est pas son style.

Yumichika se pencha vers lui.

-Je peux te demander un petit service?

Byakuya se demanda dans quel monde il avait pût atterrir!

-Garde le bien à l'œil... Il ne veut pas le montrer mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète en permanence pour son supérieur. C'est un imbécile et il lui faut du temps pour comprendre ses propres raisons.

Le chauve croisa les bras mais ne démentit pas.

-Il en a bavé pour atteindre ce poste... Mais je ne l'ais jamais vue aussi heureux et fier que lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il était devenu le fukutaïcho de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Yumi'...

Finit par souffler Ikkaku comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-J'aimerais, Kuchiki Takeru-fukutaïcho que tu prennes soin de lui si ce n'est trop te demander.

«_Prendre soin de Renji?_»

C'était une demande assez singulière pour le laisser silencieux durant de longues minutes.

-Kuchiki-taïcho est parfaitement apte à s'occuper de lui...

A sa propre surprise sa voix sonna un peu embarrassée.

-Et Abaraï aussi...

Finit-il.

Yumichika ouvrit les yeux, le laissant un peu perdu, se demandant s'il avait dis quelque chose de bizarre.

-Toi aussi tu l'appelles comme ça.

Arg! Il resta interdit, prit en faute.

-C'est pas sérieux ça! On dit Abaraï-taïcho!

Ikkaku eut un large sourire... Alors qu'il allait effacer celui-ci le bonze s'arrêta.

-IKKAKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

La voix perça de derrière un mur, le bonze sentait le reiatsu de son supérieur... Sans celle de son capitaine. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

Yachiru se hissa sur le mur et avisa les deux shinigami.

Kenpachi avait dû l'envoyer (martyriser) s'entraîner avec le troisième siège.

Byakuya mit quelques secondes à comprendre, concrètement autant il arrivait à localiser sans problème le reiatsu du Zaraki, autant il était stupéfait de ne pouvoir capter que difficilement celui de son sous-capitaine.

Ce n'est que lorsque la rosée fut à moins de deux mètres de lui qu'il comprit que le troisième et le cinquième sièges avaient littéralement fuit!

Et qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui tomber dessus! Au même moment elle aperçut enfin le nouveau fukutaïcho.

-KAWAAAAAAAAAAAÏ!

Il y a des choses pour lesquelles on ne se pose pas une seconde la moindre question...

Ikkaku venait de tourner à pleine allure dans le couloir lorsque le petit sous-capitaine apparût vingt mètre devant lui en un shunpô.

Non. Byakuya Kuchiki ne fuyait pas.

Il se mettait tout simplement hors de porter d'une menace rose et violente.

Il pila dans une cour intérieure, quelques minutes plus tard Yumichika le dépassa sans s'arrêter.

-Dépêches toi! Elle va nous rattraper!

Il se tourna en entendant le bruit de mur exploser par lequel il vit le bonze sortir et heurter un autre mur.

-ON JOUE!

La voix aigüe le laissa abasourdi, il vit le troisième siège se saisir de son zanpakuto pour parer le coup. Yachiru avait les joues roses de joie, elle atterrit avec légèreté en sautillant.

-Ikkaku-chan joue avec moi!

Le bonze fit une chose digne d'un shinigami sain d'esprit... Il prit la fuite!

Il sauta le mur et disparût sans que la rosée est l'air plus décontenancée, au contraire elle semblait particulièrement heureuse! A la seconde où il l'a vit se tourner vers lui Byakuya sentit un frisson électrique le parcourir et deux secondes plus tard il faisait un autre shunpô...

Sa sandale avait à peine touché le sol que la rosée apparût dans son périmètre, il l'évita de justesse en s'écartant.

Mais qu'elle vitesse phénoménale! Yachiru ne maîtrisait serte pas le shunpô mais sa vitesse avait de quoi surprendre Soi Fon en personne, même si elle restait loin d'égaler Yoruichi. Il lui restait de la marge pour semer cette tornade à tête chercheuse.

Il passa le toit de trois pattés, avant de faire un shunpô qui le porta dans un couloir, il allait en faire un autre lorsqu'une main se saisit de son col. Avant qu'il ne réfléchisse sa lame avait entaillé profondément Yumichika à l'épaule, alors qu'il paraît celle d'Ikkaku qui l'avait vue dégainer.

Pas de doute, le nouveau fukutaïcho avait de très bons réflexes.

Yumichika ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette blessure, lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

-Du calme. Elle risque de nous repérer.

Ikkaku se colla contre le mur, reprenant son souffle.

-Kuso! C'est toujours après moi qu'elle en a!

Il se redressa en grommelant.

-J't'avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on se tire! Elle nous aurait pas trouvé si t'étais pas resté à faire la parlote avec le mioche Kuchiki.

-Ferme là... Elle va nous repérer.

-IKKAKU-CHAN! ON JOUE A CACHE-CACHE?

Le bonze serra la garde de son zanpakuto.

-C'est foutu elle nous a trouvé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Demanda anxieux Yumichika, le troisième siège leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle arrive, tiens toi près... Toi aussi le nouveau... Elle va taper sur le premier à sa portée, fait gaffe.

Byakuya incrédule avait gardé son zanpakuto à la main, Yumichika sortit le sien à son tour.

Le silence était pesant, Byakuya comprit avec horreur qu'il ne mentait pas, la rosée allait surgir pour les agresser. Il pourrait sans doute l'éviter sans difficultés, mais il lui était déjà difficile de la repérer en temps normal, alors dans cet état il sût que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Avant qu'il est le temps de se tourner, Yumichika l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le col et le tira violemment.

Le brun allait sans doute lui arracher un bras pour avoir fait une telle chose lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'onde de reiastu qui les percuta.

Au centre de ce nuage de fumé et de gravas qu'il restait du mur, se trouvait Ikkaku parant difficilement la rosée. Celle-ci avait frappé avec... La garde de son zanpakuto! o.O

-TROUVE!

-On s'en va...

Il baissa les yeux pour voir Yumichika allongé par terre, lui tirant le bas de l'uniforme...

Avant de partir en rampant! Il reporta son regard sur la scène de combat, un reiatsu dense et rose flottait autour de la petite sous-capitaine, elle s'acharna en lui donnant un autre coup, Ikkaku esquiva mais déjà la rosée se retrouvait derrière lui.

-PLUS VITE! T'ES TROP LENT!

Le coup l'envoya dans un mur qui amortit le coup en lui fêlant les cotes. Il tomba lourdement.

-KUSO! (Ikkaku)

Byakuya pût voir que le cinquième siège avait prit pas mal d'avance et n'était pas loin de quitter le périmètre.

-ON JOUE! YUMICHIKA-CHAN!

Celui-ci se leva comme un ressort avant de partir en courant!

Byakuya sût à cette seconde précise que s'en était fait de lui...

Oh non! Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer! Par réflexe il se mit en position de défense et avant que le bonze est pût se relever le noble se retrouva à parer le coup. Yachiru fit un bond en arrière pour reprendre son équilibre alors qu'il venait de la repousser. Surprise durant de longues minutes.

Elle lâcha subitement son arme puis mit ses petites mains devant son sourire alors que ses joues rougissaient deux fois plus.

-ZE VEUX!

Piailla-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Il en profita libérant une forte vague de pression spirituelle, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il n'était tout simplement plus là.

Renji qui tentait de comprendre quel était l'utilité de cette fiche d'absence des shinighami en congé maladie lâcha sa plume. Avant qu'il n'ait réfléchit, il ouvrait violemment la porte du bureau se figeant, se demandant vers où aller. Il avait ressentit le vague de reiatsu si particulière de son capitaine.

Le shinighami qui se tenait à son bureau de sous-capitaine ( bah oui, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire toute la paperasse à lui tout seul!) se leva à son tour.

-Qui a t-il?

-Reste ici!

Le roux disparût, son pied foula l'herbe un peu plus loin et déjà il quittait la Division.

Byakuya reprenait son souffle, furieux d'être essoufflé. Comment une gamine pouvait-elle l'obliger à fournir un pareil effort! Non, c'était bien à cause de son état, en temps normal il lui aurait fallut juste la regarder de haut.

Fermant les yeux, il planta la lame dans le sol, tout en s'appuyant dessus.

Non, le monde n'était pas devenu flou, ce n'était que la rage qui le faisait tanguer ainsi!

Il inspira, de plus en plus énervé, et ce paysan qui l'avait presque étranglé!

Il se jura qu'il ferait payer ce malotru pour cet affront!

En effet, il n'avait pas l'air bien, totalement décoiffé de son dernier shunpô où il avait faillit laisser ses cheveux à la rosée. La tenue débraillée, le visage fermé et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Taïcho!

La chair de poule le traversa, il se tourna pour faire face à...

-Ça va? Je suis là!

Renji encore haletant de sa course? Il n'en fallut pas plus.

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de bien me porter?

Il pila net.

-... Vous êtes blessé?

Il scruta la tenue, cherchant des traces. C'est à ce moment que le brun se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit.

«-_Il est très attaché à son capitaine!_»

- Que fais-tu ici?

-Et bien... J'ai sentit votre reiatsu.

Renji se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide puisque le brun resta à le dévisager.

-Reste à ton poste.

Il arracha du sol le zanpakuto.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

Le Abaraï tressaillit un peu, se demandant encore pourquoi il s'était tant inquiété, le noble était apte à se débrouiller tout seul. Ce qui n'empêcha pas que Renji fut désappointé, il se sentait véritablement stupide.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Byakuya passa en rangeant la lame dans son fourreau, alors que le roux soupirait étrangement.

-Bien taïcho.

-Et c'est Takeru-fukutaïcho...

Alors qu'il avait fait une dizaine de mètre, un missile rose se précipita sur lui, Byakuya se saisit de sa garde lorsque Renji surgit juste entre lui et Yachiru.

-Ça suffit!

La voix du roux claqua, la rosée leva les yeux sur lui en s'arrêtant.

-Yachiru-chan veut...

-Rien du tout!

Coupa le Abaraï en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne joue qu'avec les membres de ta Division.

-Mais...

-Je doute qu'Unohana-taïcho apprécie d'apprendre que tu obliges les shinigami à jouer avec toi.

La sous-capitaine se terni, baissant la tête, jouant du bout du pied avec un caillou.

Byakuya nota la menace avec surprise, la capitaine de la 4éme était plus effrayante qu'il ne l'aurait cru même la petite sous-capitaine la craignait!

-J'vais le dire à Ken-chan!... Je veux juste un câlin...

Finit-elle par marmonner, les joues rouges.

-Hors de question.

La dureté de la voix surprit le brun.

- Et puis quoi encore, on n'oblige pas les gens à faire des câlins. Va jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et avant que Yachiru est pût protester le nouveau capitaine passait à coté d'elle.

-On s'en va!

Il fallut de longue minutes avant que Byakuya ne comprenne que l'ordre lui était adressé, il emboîta le pas et rejoint le Abaraï en un shunpô comme si de rien n'était. Se retenant de se tourner pour voir si Yachiru avait bougé.

Le Kuchiki ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le soulagement qui l'envahit fut dû à l'intervention de son habituel subordonné. Il aurait pût remettre Renji à sa place pour son ordre, mais dans l'immédiat il était trop heureux de se débarrasser du pot de colle rose.

Ils marchaient lorsque le roux ralentit le pas.

-Heu...

Byakuya lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Taïcho?

Renji lui avait jeté un regard, puis voyant que le brun s'était figé il s'assura tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait pas de shinigami dans les parages.

Le Kuchiki cru qu'il hallucinait lorsqu'il vit Renji se baisser vers lui, et toucher à divers endroit sa tenue... S'assurant qu'il ne soit pas blessé, celui-ci alla jusqu'à épousseter l'uniforme.

-Yachiru à l'habitude d'envoyer un tiers de la 11éme division en soins intensif lorsqu'elle joue avec eux.

Marmonna le roux soulagé qu'il n'ait pas de trace de lutte, en se relevant près à essuyer le courroux de son supérieur. Le noble lui aurait sans doute fait une autre remarque cinglante...

Mais la fatigue le gagna, il soupira.

-On rentre.

Renji mit un temps à comprendre, puis un sourire idiot s'étala sur son visage.

-Bien taïcho...

Puis il le suivit...

Une silhouette se décolla de l'ombre, souriant il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Yumichika gloussa un peu. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignon ces deux là!

La grande question étant combien de temps Renji pourrait-il résister à son adorable «taïcho».

* * *

Lily: viite, viite, f'aut que j'y aille...

Béli: où tu cours comme ça?

Lily: je cours t'appeler pour mettre au point ta fic, parce que à cause de moi ( moi, ta Bêta) tu es en retard aussi!:s:s... sorry...

Béli: ah ouais? tu cours m'appeler, c'est génial... -_-

Lily: (t'as pas l'air enchantée ma chère.. ) Bon , ben sur ce , je vous laisse, mais je tiens à préciser que j'ai posté ce chapitre sans le relire, donc, si il y a trop de faute, ou d'erreurs de mise en page, prévenez moi! ^^ j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.


	14. Chapter 14:Mission Bonbon au citron

Auteurs : Bel Uriel Disraeli + Lilyanne Hargreaves

Disclaimer :

- Lily : un, deux, trois, Bya-chan est à moi

- Béli : quatre, cinq, six Renji est à Béli

- Lily : sept, huit, neuf dans un lit tout neuf

- Béli : dix, onze, douze ils font une part….

- TITE : STOOOOOOP ! Ça va, j'ai compris… Désolé les filles, votre prestation ne vaut pas un clou, vous ne pouvez pas gagner une faveur de ma part. Aller, tenez un lot de consolation. AUX SUIVANTES !

(_Deux gardes leur apportent deux peluches, les mêmes que la dernière fois...)_

- Lily : Ah non ! Chui pas d'accord ! D'ailleurs, on les a déjà celles-là ! _(Elle sort un bazooka pour faire fuir le groupe de fans prêtes à faire leur show, qui partent en courant et en hurlant…) _

- Les gardes (_sortant deux lance-roquettes_) : DEHORS !

_Béli et Lily s'enfuient, mais Béli leur pique quand même les deux peluches en passant…_

Non, non, toujours pas, ils ne sont pas à nous….-_-

**Note de Béli**: Gomen! Je suis vraiment navré pour le retard! J'étais sencé poster ce chapitre, comme quoi j'ai vraiment du mal avec les délais... Ma Lily n'est plus avec moi... Oui, elle m'a quitté, on c'est disputé pour une histoire de lapin et... et... Non! Je déconne! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus dans mon secteur, elle passe les concours, donc je me sens un peu seule. J'espère que vous aimerez, moi j'ai adoré! Bonne lecture!

_**NDA** : _A.F.S veut dire Association des Femmes Shinigami. Sinon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vous fais un petit coucou, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui poste ce chapitre, c'est Béli. D'ailleurs je suis très peu disponible car en plein concours oral. Il se peut que la publication s'arrête bientôt pour un petit moment, car il ne reste qu'un chapitre d'écrit d'avance le prochain, il faut que je trouve le temps de l'écrire…

Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là parce que je me suis amusée comme une folle et je m'en excuse par avance d'ailleurs, surtout que ça se voit dans mes nombreux commentaires.

Ce chapitre est dédié à Mayuu, l'une de nos plus fidèle lectrice…^^ Enjoy !

RÔLE INVERSES :

**Chapitre XIV** : l'A.F.S : mission "Bonbon au citron"…

Il est 14h35. Une ombre furtive se faufile entre les bâtiments du Seireitei, traverse une cours vide, se cache dans les buissons et apparait non loin d'un bâtisse d'où l'on peut entendre des voix de femmes s'élever… à pas de loup l'intrus se rapproche, jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur, près de la porte de la salle ouverte d'où s'échappent des voix fortes. On reconnait celle de Matsumoto-san et celle de Yachiru-chan qui couvrent souvent celles des autres.

- OUIIII ! JE L'AI VU ! ET J'AI MÊME JOUE AVEC LUI ! C'ETAIT AMUSANT ! HIHI ! Dit Yachiru avec son entrain habituel

- Il est vraiment mignon, taisho et lui sont presque devenus amis ! Renchérit Matsumoto

- Peut être devrions-nous faire quelque chose pour l'intégrer mieux à son nouvel environnement ? Proposa Nanao-chan

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Ajouta Hinamori, rougissant en se rappelant sa rencontre avec le petit Kuchiki.

Soudain, toutes se tendirent et l'ensemble des femmes shinigami se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée d'où elles avaient toutes senti la présence de l'intrus… La réunion des femmes shinigami était tout de même une top secrète, réservée seulement aux femmes shinigami de haut rang : or elles étaient toutes présentes, et n'attendaient plus personne. Ce ne pouvait être Soi Fon qui était bien trop occupé par sa division, tout comme Unohana qui avait elle aussi beaucoup à faire avec l'hôpital. Conclusion, c'était un homme ! L'assemblée des femmes fut donc surprise et intriguée.

Un homme. Sûrement oui. Mais pas n'importe lequel…

- Donnez le code et montrez-vous ! Ordonna Yoruichi.

- "Rien de tel qu'une citronnade bien glacée devant un Yaoi acidulé !" dit d'un ton enjoué la voix si reconnaissable de …

-YUMI –CHAN ! Hurla Yachiru qui lui sauta dessus avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir de poser le pied dans la salle.

Yumichika était bien le seul shinigami masculin à avoir le droit de pénétrer dans les réunions des femmes shinigami. Toutes les filles se précipitèrent pour le saluer.

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous rendre une visite ! dit Matsumoto surprise

- Tes cheveux brillent tant, comment tu fais, un nouveau shampoing ? Lui demanda Isane attrapant une mèche.

Yachiru s'agrippait au shinigami le plus narcissique de toute la Soul Society comme une sangsue, essayant de manger son col orange (Yumichika la laissait faire, il préférait ça, à devoir jouer avec elle), tandis que les femmes shinigami l'assaillaient de questions.

- Alors Yumi-san, quand tu viens tu as toujours des trucs intéressants à nous raconter. Qu'as-tu de bon à nous filer ? Dit Kyone allumant par-là une étrange lueur dans les yeux de toutes les filles présentes.

- Eh bien les filles, j'ai des nouvelles intéressantes à vous raconter.

Toutes reprirent leur place initiale - sauf Yachiru, bien sûr qui resta accrochée au jeune homme.

- Vous avez toutes remarqué le nouveau fukutaisho de la sixième division n'est-ce pas ?

Les jeunes femmes étaient pendues à ses lèvres, le sujet les intéressant au plus au point.

- Vous avez toutes rêvé de former un certain couple Yaoi qui vous semblait particulièrement parfait ! Nan ?

Elles acquiescèrent à l'unisson, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

- Alors imaginez un seul instant…

Elles se rapprochèrent ostensiblement.

- Que l'adorable nouveau fukutaisho Kuchiki Takeru puisse n'être autre que...

Elles tendirent les oreilles et retinrent leur souffle…

- Byakuya Kuchiki lui-même !… Alors ?

Toutes s'exclamèrent en même temps et ce fut tout un brouhaha pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Yumichika était plutôt fier de son effet…

- Mais, Rukia ne nous a rien dit ! Dit Nanao surprise se retournant vers la dite Rukia pour se rendre enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas là, pour cause de mission sur terre.

Rangiku se tapant sur le front s'exclama :

- C'est donc pour ça ! Taisho et lui sont en fait très ressemblants !

Hinamori rougit en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Dire qu'elle avait trouvé le capitaine Kuchiki mignon…

- Ceci est un se-cret-con-fi-den-tiel ! Dit Yumichika dans le brouhaha.

Nanao fit taire l'assistance et pris la parole :

- Nous sommes des femmes, rien ne nous échappe : toutes les informations convergent vers nous, mais cette information-ci doit rester entre nous… Est-ce clair ?

Toutes acquiescèrent à l'unisson, même Yachiru.

- Moi, Ise Nanao, vice présidente de l'association des femmes shinigami, je propose que nous utilisions cette information et cette situation, pour enfin parvenir à former le couple dont nous rêvions ! Qu'en pensez-vous présidente Yachiru ?

- BONBONS AU CITRON ! OUI, OUI ! ET ILS VONT MANGER DES BONBONS AU CITRON ! Répondit celle-ci / désolée fallait que je reprenne ce délire -_-/

- Nous verrons cela après le vote, si vous le voulez bien, Présidente. Répondit Nanao. Que toutes celles qui sont pour que nous formions enfin ce couple lèvent la main ! … Vote "oui" à l'unanimité, moins les trois absentes ! C'est d'accord ! Nous commencerons la mission dès que son nom sera déterminé !

- Je propose YA-KU-JI ! YA comme YAoi, KU comme ByaKUya et JI comme RenJI ! Proposa Rangiku

- Je propose M.E.C.Y. numéro un : pour Mise En Couple Yaoi numéro un !Lança Isane

- BONBON AU CITRON ! S'écria Yachiru

- Nous l'appellerons donc… "Mission : Bonbon au citron" ! Coupa Nanao, de peur que Yachiru ne fasse une crise. Et personne ne rechigna…

Puis elles passèrent encore près de deux heures à prendre des directives et donner des rôles aux shinigami présentes.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Byakuya avait finalement conclu qu'il serait plus tranquille dans sa propre division en compagnie de Renji qui planchait sur une pile de documents administratifs, alors que lui-même bullait allègrement. En quelque sorte, il surveillait son taisho en sirotant un thé puisqu'il s'était auto-dispensé de travail.

Soudain trois shinigamiES firent irruption dans le bureau de la sixième division, suivies des deux gardes sensés prévenir de l'arrivée de visiteurs mais qui avaient été visiblement pris de court par les jeunes femmes.

- Hé Renji ! Comment sa va ? C'est bien ton nouveau poste ? Lui dit Rangiku avec enthousiasme

- C'est Abaraï-taisho ! Répondit-il avec fierté

- Oh oui ! Dit-elle d'un air légèrement moqueur. On dirait entendre mon taisho …

- Eh Rouquin, tu nous laisses partir avec ton fukutaisho ? S'écria la petite Yachiru.

- On aimerait l'initier en tant que nouveau fukutaisho si tu nous le permets. Ajouta doucement Hinamori

Renji y réfléchit à deux fois en voyant les trois femmes : il n'avait pas totalement confiance dans le petit sourire de Matsumoto, mais d'un autre côté il pensa qu'il aurait enfin la paix, car son (ex) taisho le surveillait et l'empêchait en cette circonstance d'échapper au travail, comme il avait réussi précédemment en son absence (c'est-à-dire en le laissant à ses subordonnés…).

- Allez Renji ! Fit Matsumoto avec de grand yeux brillants, il faut bien qu'il s'intègre au cercle des fukutaisho, il est nouveau, il connait personne !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reste à ses côté si Rangiku exagère. L'amadoua Hinamori avec cet air si sérieux et rassurant qui lui était caractéristique.

Il fut convaincu et très content - ça ne ferait pas de mal à son taisho de se dérider avec Matsumoto, même s'il appréhendait un peu tout ce qu'elle avait pu inventer. Au pire, il reviendrait de mauvaise humeur…

Byakuya avait regardé la scène, éberlué se demandant s'il entendait correctement. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre dans quelle histoire il venait d'être entraîné.

Le noble sentait un grand danger mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement… Quand il vit avec horreur les trois jeunes femmes, dont les yeux brillaient étrangement d'une lueur carnassière s'avancer vers lui, il déglutit et regarda Renji avec une incrédulité non feinte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Takeru, tu es dans de bonnes mains ! Lui dit celui-ci.

Ça pour de bonnes mains, ça en était… D'ailleurs Yachiru était trop calme, il se couvait bien quelque chose.

Il jeta un regard lourd à Renji qui lui en dit long, très long, un peu du style :

_Toi-quand-je-rentrerai-je-te-ferais-comprendre-la-définition-du-mot-douleur-sous-toutes-ses-formes-et-dans-toutes-les-langues !... Enfin, si je reviens vivant…-_-_

Les jeunes femmes l'emmenèrent donc vers ce qu'il crut être sa fin…

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Ils se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments de la treizième où elles avaient pu trouver l'endroit idéal pour réaliser leur projet.

Arrivés sur place, elles commencèrent à lui expliquer ce qu'était ce qu'on appelait l'Intégration.

- Vous êtes nouveau, Takeru-fukutaisho, vous n'êtes donc pas encore _intégré_ : il vous faut donc procéder à l'Intégration. Lui dit Matsumoto de son air enjoué et malicieux habituel.

- Mon oncle ne m'a jamais parlé d'intégration. Lui répondit Byakuya méfiant.

- Normal, il n'y en avait pas encore à cette époque. Répondit-elle

Un certain nombre de femmes shinigami étaient sur les lieux.

Nanao s'approcha du jeune Kuchiki et lui serra la main.

- Heureuse de vous revoir Takeru fukutaisho. Nous allons commencer votre intégration !

- C'est-à-dire ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Il y a trois étapes à passer avant d'être complètement intégré. Lui dit Kyone, s'invitant dans la conversation.

- La première s'intitule "l'Adresse" et consiste en cela. Ajouta-elle montrant une table dans la cour sur laquelle étaient posées trois coupelles pleines d'un alcool facilement reconnaissable puisque la bouteille de saké trônait encore sur la table à côté.

- Hors de question. Coupa Byakuya avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Oh, attendez un peu que je vous explique. Lui dit Kyone se rapprochant de la table. Ceci est un test pour voir si vous êtes apte à tenir dignement l'alcool comme tout fukutaisho qui se respecte ! C'est simple : vous buvez une coupelle, vous la lancez en l'air et vous devez dégainer votre zanpakuto et la trancher en deux ! N'est-ce pas amusant !

- Oh oui, oh oui ! Cria Yachiru enthousiaste.

- Je refuse ! Mon oncle ne m'a jamais parlé d'une telle chose ! D'ailleurs je suis mineur !

- Oh, mais ça ne compte pas ici ! Voyez bien, mon taisho est mineur et pourtant il est taisho ! dit Rangiku.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Je comprends, mais nous savons bien que votre oncle était largement capable de le faire et qu'il l'aurait fait en toute dignité, avec sa classe légendaire montrant encore par-là son sens de l'honneur. Mais je suppose que toute la famille n'a pas hérité de cette qualité. C'est bien dommage.

Le sourcil de Byakuya se leva et se mit à frémir dangereusement. Elle avait touché juste.

- Je vais le faire. Dit-il le regard froid.

- Tous retrouvèrent le taisho en cet instant.

Première épreuve : **l'Adresse**

Il se dirigea vers la table et prit la première coupe avec sa grâce habituelle puis la vida, pas trop vite pour que l'alcool ne l'étourdisse pas. Enfin, posant la coupelle à plat sur sa main, il la lança en l'air et en un geste éclair, dégaina son zanpakuto et fendit en deux parties presque parfaitement égales la coupelle.

Tout les fukutaisho présents applaudirent en commentant et souriant, et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pincée de fierté absurde en son cœur. Le petit groupe de shinigami était composé uniquement de femmes, mis à part Yumichika et lui-même, dont certaines arboraient un sourire inquiétant - mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Son regard se posa sur la deuxième coupe, légèrement plus grande. Il inspira franchement, fit le même manège, toujours avec autant de grâce, et réussi la deuxième fois avec autant de précision que la première, sous les regards faussement ébahis de certains ou évaluateurs des d'autres.

Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur la troisième coupelle, beaucoup plus petite, l'alcool arriva à sa tête et il eu un léger étourdissement. Il attendit un court instant avant de la prendre du bout des doigts, le tout dans un silence religieux où tout le monde observait et détaillait visiblement tous ses gestes. En réalité, personne ne doutait du fait qu'il réussirait (après tout c'était Byakuya Kuchiki), mais il fallait jouer le jeu pour qu'il continue avec elles jusqu'au point où elles voulaient l'emmener. Il but cul sec la petite coupelle et sans même que personne n'ait le temps de comprendre il la lança, dégaina et la trancha net en deux parties quasiment jumelles !

- Yeaaaaah ! s'exclama en cœur l'assemblée

Tous le félicitèrent avec force tapes amicales et acclamations, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fier, comme s'il venait de prouver encore une fois la noblesse et la fierté des Kuchiki. Il constata tout de même une chose : son nouveau corps supportait bien plus mal l'alcool que son ancien.

L'objectif de la première épreuve était atteint, car oui en effet, les femmes shinigami avaient mis en place les épreuves de manière spécifique, et celle-ci avait pour but de griser un peu le noble pour le mettre en conditions… Machiavélique n'est-ce pas...

Comme pour appuyer sur le fait que l'honneur du petit Kuchiki était son point faible Matsumoto ajouta :

- Vous voyez bien que le clan Kuchiki n'est pas qu'une bande de nobles pourris avec un bâton dans le cul, celui-là sait faire la part des choses !

Oui vous vous en doutez, la bouteille de saké vide sur la table ne pouvait être que l'origine à l'effet Matsumoto… D'où cette phrase tout de même un peu vulgaire, il faut l'admettre…

Byakuya ne sut s'il devait le prendre bien ou mal et de tout façon n'eut pas le temps d'en décider puisqu'on l'entrainait déjà vers la seconde épreuve : le Caractère.

Deuxième épreuve : **le Caractère**

Hinamori l'emmena un peu plus loin dans un coin de la cour, laissant les autres shinigami présent s'amuser avec les coupelles et le saké. Nemu et Nanao la rejoignirent et cette dernière expliqua les règles à Byakuya :

- Cette épreuve s'intitule le "Caractère", c'est la plus simple des trois. Vous devez répondre à chaque question que Nemu et moi allons vous poser en un lapse de temps plus court qu'une seconde. Hinamori prendra des notes. Nos questions se résumeront à une liste de paires mots, dont vous choisirez celui qui vous convient le plus spontanément. Cela nous permet de connaître les mœurs des nouveaux arrivants et donc leur caractère.

Byakuya sceptique, leva un sourcil désapprobateur.

- Vous allez voir c'est très simple, voici un exemple.

- Blanc ou Noir ? Commença Nemu.

- Blanc. Répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation

- Voilà vous avez compris ! Conclut Nanao. Maintenant les questions vont se succéder très vite, et les réponses doivent l'être tout autant. Plus vous serez habitué, plus la cadence augmentera.

- On y va. Et à tour de rôle les deux lieutenants l'interrogèrent sans lui laisser de répit, Nemu commençant :

- Blanc ou Noir ?

- Blanc.

- Thé ou Saké ?

- … Thé.

- Echarpe ou ruban ?

- … Echarpe.

- Or ou argent ?

- … Or.

- Citron ou menthe ?

- Menthe. _(Bien évidement chères lectrices, pour nous toutes c'est CITRON !)_

- Petite ou Grand ? (XD)

- Grand.

- Fragile ou Musclé ?

- Musclé.

- Belle ou Beau ?

- Beau.

- Homme ou Femme ?

- … Homme… ?

- Carré ou Rond ?

- Carré.

- Recto ou Verso ?

- Verso… répondit Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils, car les questions commençaient à lui paraître bizarres.

- Chat ou Singe ?

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de répondre :

-Singe ..

À choisir entre deux animaux qu'il ne supportait pas, il préférait encore le singe de Renji, que le chat qu'était sa rivale aux cheveux violets.

- Lave ou Neige ?

- Neige.

- Orange ou Rouge ?

- Rouge.

- Eau ou Vent ?

- Vent.

- Chaud ou Froid ?

- Froid.

- Sucré ou salé ?

- Salé.

- Chocolat ou vanille ?

- Chocolat.

- Renji ou Rukia ?

- Ren… Euh ! Rukia !

- Vous alliez dire Renji alors je suis dans l'obligation de noter Renji, lui dit Hinamori l'air presque désolée. (J'ai dit presque…)

- Qu'est ce que tante Rukia-san et Abaraï-taisho viennent faire là ? Demanda Byakuya indigné.

- Pas de questions ! Dit Nanao d'un ton sec. Maintenant Hinamori que donne l'analyse ?

- Eh bien, Kuchiki fukutaisho vous êtes un jeune homme plein de contradictions, vous aimez autant la chaleur que la fraîcheur, vous restez distingué et loyal à vos valeurs mais vous cachez en vous une source brûlante. Vous êtes en fait attiré par les choses voyantes, qui se démarquent des autres, vous conservez l'apparence d'une source glaciale et tranquille alors que dort en vous un torrent impétueux et révolté. Vous aimez les choses qui s'opposent, vous êtes polyvalent et donc par extension, vous êtes BI.

_/Lily: Vous voyez, c'est le genre de tests qu'on fait sur le net, qui arrivent à vous décrire toute une personnalité alors que vous n'avez répondu qu'à trois questions !^^ En général, c'est du bidon, mais il arrive parfois qu'ils vous dépeignent pas trop mal n'est-ce pas ?hihi^^/_

- Pardon ?... Je suis QUOI ? Demanda le noble, un peu interloqué et perplexe.

- Bi, répéta sobrement Hinamori

- Vous ne savez pas ce que signifie ce terme ? Lui demanda sournoisement Nanao-chan

- Si bien sûr, répondit mini-Bya décontenancé…

- Très bien, cette épreuve est terminée. Vous allez plaire à beaucoup de monde : les bi sont très appréciés ! Bon et bien, il ne reste plus que la troisième épreuve : l'Audace ! s'écria Nanao-chan avec un sourire sadique que mini-Bya n'eut pas le temps de voir.

Troisième et dernière épreuve : **l'Audace**

Le petit groupe de quatre, composé de Nanao, Nemu, Hinamori et Mini-Bya, revinrent au centre de la cour, où le petit groupe de shinigami resté sur place s'amusait cette fois à lancer des bouteilles pour les couper en rondelles dès qu'ils les avaient vidées…

Il y avait un peu plus de monde cette fois et Byakuya aperçut au loin l'une des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment-là : Yoruichi Shihouin dans toute sa splendeur !

Elle se précipita vers lui un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres et dit d'un ton railleur :

- Bonjour Ta-ke-ru-kun ! Je me présente : Shihouin Yoruichi ! Tu as peut être déjà entendu parler de moi ? Nan ?

_Au moins elle jouait la comédie, ça ne casserait pas sa couverture…_ (Lily : tu parles d'une couverture ! )

- Il n'y a personne dans les quatre grandes familles nobles qui ne vous connaisse pas, Shihouin, dit-il d'un ton hautain. Que faites-vous là, n'êtes-vous pas sensée être bannie ?

- Bof, tu sais, il arrive que le Gotei 13 ait parfois besoin de moi ! Rétorqua moqueuse la femme chat

- Je doute fort que le Gotei 13 ait besoin de vous pour effectuer mon Intégration… dit-il passablement énervé

- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, je viens juste voir si tu es capable de tenir la réputation de ton clan, comme le fait si bien "ton Oncle ", répondit-elle sournoisement dans un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus

Les réflexions de mini-Bya prirent une certaine tournure :

_« Elle me met à l'épreuve là ? Si je ne réussis pas la prochaine épreuve, elle va se moquer de moi toute ma vie ! Bien que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude... » _

Une jeune shinigami s'approcha, c'était le troisième siège de sa propre division. Avec de longs cheveux fins et blonds lui arrivant jusqu'à la moitié du dos, de grands yeux d'un vert captivant et un visage encore un peu juvénile lui donnant l'aspect d'une gamine de treize ans, Mayuuki Tsukiyo était l'une des plus douées de sa division après Renji ! Capable d'être calme et réfléchie face à son (Ex) Capitaine, elle était en fait une de ses grandes fans de Yaoi et de Shonen-ai, adepte du "citron hyper acidulé", toujours prête à servir si c'était pour voir enfin son Taisho adoré avec son fukutaisho si original !

On était en fin de journée et il ne restait plus que trois quarts d'heures avant la fin de service de son pauvre lieutenant, et Byakuya espérait que l'épreuve ne serait pas trop longue. Mayuuki le salua et lui demanda de le suivre. Il lui emboîta le pas, suivi par Yoruichi, Hinamori, Nanao - présente à chaque épreuve en sa qualité de vice-présidente de l'association des femmes shinigami - et Yumichika, qui avait décidé de squatter jusqu'au bout trop curieux de ce qui allait advenir. Yachiru les vit s'éloigner et se sépara du reste du groupe de buveurs/trancheurs, lâchant ses bonbons aux citrons qu'elle s'amusait à couper en deux dans les airs, pour les rejoindre. Matsumoto voulu suivre le petit groupe mais la compagnie bruyante et les bouteilles de saké qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres sur la table l'en dissuadèrent - d'autant que d'autres personnes s'étaient ajoutés à leur groupe d'ivrognes - comprenez par là Kira, Iba, Ikkaku, Shouhei, Omaeda, et bien d'autre...

Le petit groupe de la troisième épreuve ainsi constitué se dirigea donc vers les locaux de la huitième division, où ils seraient plus tranquilles. En chemin, Nanao expliqua le but de la troisième épreuve :

- Cette troisième épreuve consiste à voir jusqu'où vous êtes capable d'aller sans honte. C'est notre manière de voir si vous êtes une nouvelle recrue audacieuse, qui a du culot et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! En quelques sortes, c'est l'épreuve qui fait qu'on est respecté par les autres hauts gradés, quelque soit notre apparence ! L'épreuve à lieu devant un nombre restreint de témoins, qui attestent du fait que vous l'avez réussie ou non. En l'occurrence nous sommes vos témoins !

Byakuya senti que quelque chose clochait. Il le voyait venir gros comme une maison les ennuis, mais il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait. Mayuuki lui expliqua les règles :

- Vous devez d'abord choisir la personne de votre division ou de votre ancienne classe en laquelle vous avez le plus confiance…

Le piège se refermait inéluctablement… Tous savaient très bien qu'il ne venait pas d'une classe de jeunes shinigami de l'Académie, et que étant nouveau, la seule personne en qui il était sensé avoir une confiance aveugle était son "nouveau taisho" : c'est-à-dire Renji. Mais Byakuya ne pouvait voir le piège…

Entre temps ils étaient arrivés dans la cour déserte de la huitième division. Nanao savait que son taisho était soit entrain de dormir, soit entrain de picoler loin d'ici, et bien évidement, ses fainéants de subordonnés en profitaient toujours pour se faire la malle un peu avant l'heure - mis à part ceux qui étaient en de garde autour du Seireitei.

Mini-Bya fut donc obligé de désigner Renji, à contre cœur.

- Maintenant, vous allez piocher une instruction dans ce bol et vous devrez faire ce qui est écrit sur le petit papier ! Ajouta Mayuu tout sourire ! Il vous faudra piocher par deux fois ! (Lily : Mouhahaha, _se frotte les mains à l'avance_)

Le petit groupe forma un cercle autour de Byakuya et Mayuuki, celui-ci récupéra un petit papier plié dans le bol qu'elle lui tendait. Puis elle le lui prit vivement des mains avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lire l'inscription, et fit passer le papier dans le cercle des témoins. Quand tous eurent pris connaissance de l'épreuve, il fut donné à Byakuya, qui fut alors prié de le lire à haute voix.

- « Faites lui boire de vos propres mains une coupelle du nouveau saké au parfum citron ! »... Lut-il tout haut, s'étouffant presque en comprenant le sens de la phrase…

- Oh non, pas juste ! S'écria Yumichika. Il a eu le plus simple ! Moi j'étais tombé sur le strip-tease !

…

- C'est hors de question, s'invectiva Mini-Bya d'un ton ferme et sans équivoque.

- Eh ben dis donc, tu te dégonfles bien vite, lui lança Yoruichi, le même sourire narquois aux lèvres bien digne d'un Gin d'excellente humeur.

- C'est ridicule, dit Mini-Bya, voyant les regards déçus des autres.

- Dire que moi j'ai dû faire une lap-dance sur une table et en sous vêtements, devant Kira. Dit Hinamori de son air le plus innocent…

- Et moi j'ai du jouer la pin-up devant Kyouraku Taisho... ajouta Nanao l'air passablement déçue…

Mayuu donna le coup de grâce :

- C'est vrai que Kuchiki taisho était sûrement plein d'audace, mais on ne peut pas en vouloir à son neveu de pas en être capable ! dit elle d'un air pudique et angélique…

C'en était trop…

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Renji en était à son antépénultième dossier quand il entendit le bruit d'un petit groupe de shinigami qui approchait. Le pauvre était beaucoup plus lent dans son travail depuis que Mayuu était partie, mais elle lui avait été d'une grande aide, et il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas oublier de la remercier. Il savait que son (ex) taisho ne tarderait pas rentrer et il avait donc décidé de jouer le rôle du capitaine studieux et appliqué pour les trois derniers dossiers restant, mais il commençait déjà à s'emmerder grave.

Quand soudain la porte de son Bureau s'ouvrit sur un petit Byakuya tout pâle.

Le reste de la scène, Renji ne le comprit pas…

Mini-Bya s'approcha de lui avec une bouteille de saké tiède dans une main et une coupe vide dans l'autre. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui dit à voix basse :

- Tu ne poses pas de question durant les cinq minutes qui vont suivre !

C'était un ordre et c'était catégorique…

Sur le pas de la porte apparut un petit groupe de shinigami plus ou moins hauts gradés : Yumichika, Yachiru, Nanao, Hinamori et ... Mayuuki ? Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et les autres ?

Son petit capitaine s'approcha de lui se plaçant du côté gauche de son bureau, posa la coupelle, ouvrit la bouteille de saké de laquelle se dégageait un parfum agréable et sucré de citron… (NDA : qu'est ce que j'en raffole !) Puis il en versa dans la coupe en question et referma la bouteille.

Le petit Kuchiki était d'une pâleur encore plus mortelle qu'à son habitude et d'une impassibilité digne d'une statue de marbre. Il prit la coupelle et l'approcha des lèvres de son (ex) fukutaisho :

- Bois ! Ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

- Mais… qu...

Le regard meurtrier du brun le stoppa net et il n'osa pas poser de question. Par réflexe il tenta de récupérer la coupelle de ses propres main, mais Byakuya l'en empêcha, et accentuant son regard meurtrier, répéta d'une voix à peine audible:

- Bois !

Cette fois, le Rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Mais le regard "Dépêche-toi-si-tu-tiens-vraiment-à-la-vie-et-au-fait-Sebonzakura-ne-te-passe-pas-le-bonjour" de Byakuya lui en disait assez long sur ce qu'il resterait de lui s'il ne se montrait pas coopérant.

Après un temps de latence, il laissa son (ex) taisho approcher la coupelle de ses lèvres et le fixant toujours d'un air incrédule, il but à lentes gorgées le contenu de la coupelle. Cela sembla durer des heures pour Byakuya. Alors qu'il finissait la dernière lampée, les doigts froids de son mini capitaine frôlèrent ses lèvres et il fut parcouru d'un frisson…

Toujours impassible, Byakuya récupéra la bouteille et la coupe, puis lui dit d'un ton neutre :

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette nouvelle recette taisho !

Renji resta silencieux, encore sous le choc. Et Byakuya s'en fut, sans attendre de réponse, suivi par le reste de la clique dont les yeux brillaient étrangement…

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

- CETTE FOIS-CI ! IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

Ils étaient retournés à la huitième division et mini-Bya était en colère : il avait tiré le deuxième papier, et le verdict était « allez lui faire une bise sur la joue ». Outré, Byakuya fulminait. Il était véritablement tenté de sortir Senbonzakura sur le coup…

Yoruichi était morte de rire intérieurement et tous tentaient de le persuader que ce n'était rien de bien audacieux…

Mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire la bise à Renji ! N'importe quoi !

C'est alors que ce fit entendre une voix familière, celle qui le sauva :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit le nouveau capitaine de la sixième division. Je vous ai laissé mon Fukutaisho, ce n'était pas pour le maltraiter, ajouta-t-il presque furieux.

- Que faites-vous là, Abaraï Taisho ? Demanda Mayuuki d'un air innocent

- Cette histoire de saké m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais visiblement vous contrariez mon fukutaisho alors c'est terminé : tous le monde rentre chez lui et c'est un ordre !

- Mais, nous n'avons pas fini l'Intégration ! Répondit Hinamori

- Je pense qu'il est suffisamment intégré, il a passé toute l'après-midi avec vous. Et je me rends compte que c'est même un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant vous connaissant ! Maintenant déguerpissez et laissez mon fukutaisho tranquille, il est définitivement intégré !... Kuchiki fukutaisho !

- Hai taisho ! Dit mini-Bya avec soulagement

- Venez avec moi… Ajouta Renji avant de faire demi tour

Il lui emboîta le pas, tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient dans le Seireitei. Encore une fois, Renji venait de lui sauver la mise. Comme quoi, c'était utile d'être taisho !

En conclusion, le plan des femmes shinigami avait été mis à moitié en déroute, mais elles ne comptaient pas lâcher prise si facilement et firent une nouvelle réunion quelques jours plus tard pour faire leur rapport de la mission et de l'avancement de la situation.

Plus tard, Byakuya expliqua ce qu'avait été son Intégration …

- Comment ? Mais taisho, on n'a jamais fait ce genre d'intégration pour les fukutaisho ! En général, on va tous fêter l'évènement dans un bar ! S'exclama Renji abasourdi.

Le sourcil de mini-Bya tressauta dangereusement, mais préférant passer sous silence l'incident, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment et d'un air impassible, il demanda :

- Dis-moi Renji, c'est quoi être "Bi" ?...

Renji fut choqué, il se retint difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux de surprise, le noble devait plaisanter… Ou pas ?

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0**

**FIN?**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0**

Ouf, enfin terminé ! Bordel, ce fut long !^^

Héhé, après avoir traumatisé Béli l'une des co-auteurs de cette fic (cf sa fic "Il fut écrit…"), c'est au tour de Lily de faire appel à mes services : M. Lapin le retour bis !

Donc, voilà que ma maîtresse et ma femme ont un bébé ensemble dont je ne suis pas le père, cherchez l'erreur – si vous ne suivez pas, cela vaut dire que vous êtes sain d'esprit ! Encore du délire dans ce chapitre : pôôôvre mini-Bya et son Intégration bidon, pôôôvre Renji abandonné par sa petite Mayuuki de troisième siège – salut cocotte !

Je ne sais pas si l'on viendra encore me demander mes services de bêta pour les chapitres à venir alors dans le doute, je vous souhaite bonne continuation et plein de limonades ! Votre dévoué et tortionnaire d'auteurs, M. Lapin, le Ero Usagi-san de ses dames !

Béli: Alors? Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aprécié autant que moi! Tordant n'est ce pas? Mais d'abord une petire review pour vos impressions!


	15. Chapter 15

Auteurs: Keurjani Bel Uriel + Hargreaves Lilyanne.

**(la note de l'auteur s'adresse au lecteurs qui ont attendu les 4 longs mois de pause)**

Note de l'auteur :

Lily : _*fait une entrée toute timide sur scène… se racle la gorge d'un air gêné.*_

Ahem.. y a quelqu'un ?

Bon, je ne veux pas parler trop longtemps mais mes lecteurs ont quand même droit à un topo sur la situation… (Sourire embêté)

Je suis vraiment DESOLEE … gomen, gomen*-*… Ce chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard malgré que j'ai prévenu, mais sachez que nous sommes de retour !^^ et bonne nouvelle, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit !=D

En réalité Béli dans ce chapitre s'est un peu laissée allez, et à écrit beaucoup, et de manière compliquée, donc j'ai voulu avoir une bêta lecture appropriée à la circonstance. Malheureusement notre pauvre bêta est déjà à la base surbookée et était ces temps ci encore moins disponible. Donc j'ai décidé finalement, un jour de vacances de la toussaint, de faire la bêta du chapitre moi même comme à mon habitude. Donc ça y est c'est fait. Comme vous avez du attendre longtemps, j'ai renoncé à couper ce chapitre trop long en 2 parties, mais la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas !:p

Pour ceux qui s'en soucient, j'ai été absente ces derniers mois, mais pas vainement, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai passé mes concours, j'ai atteint mes objectifs et je suis là où je rêvais d'être.^^ Je suis maintenant installée, et seule (-_-), loin de mon île d'enfance, et ça m'a prit du temps, c'est pour cela que je ne faisais aucun signe de vie. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, un peu long, et dont une partie est un légèrement plus sombre que d'habitude, mais ça s'explique car Béli à voulu montrer que la transformation de notre mini-Bya n'est pas sans conséquences sur sa puissance et son corps.

**à Freak** : ça y est ! Enfin le chapitre où tu as été introduit ! je suis heureuse pour toi. J'espère que tu vas t'aimer !;) je me suis amusée à te décrire, et j'ai ajouté des petits trucs pour que sa corresponde un peu avec ce que tu voulais. ) j'ai choisi comme non de famille Kenmei à ton personnage, ça veut dire, sagesse, intelligence et prudence en japonais (selon un dico du net..^^)

**à mayuu : **merci de laisser des reviews même pour les chapitres qui n'en sont pas ! je ne me souviens plus, mais j'espère que tu avais aimé Mayuuki !

**A tous ceux qui nous suivent** : MERCI DE NOUS AVOIR SUIVIT JUSQU'ICI, NOUS ESPERONS QUE VOUS CONTINUEREZ A APRECIER !

Disclaimer: * Discussion de deux fans*

Lily: Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Béli: Moi non plus...

Lily: Je n'arrive pas lui parler...

Béli: Moi pareil... Mais Renji ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça...

Lily: C'est sûr, Byakuya va l'écharper.

Béli: C'est un complot! Renji n'y est pour rien!

Lily: Va faire entendre à Byakuya que la couleur turquoise de ses cheveux n'est pas due à une mauvaise blague de Renji...

Béli: Pourquoi se serait lui? C'est Grimmjow qui a oublié son flacon dans la salle de bain!

Lily: Elle était comment ta dernière discussion avec senbonzakura? Moi assez courte, j'ai fait un shunpô avant... Alors entre ma peau et celle de Renji.

Béli: Mais j'ai besoin de mon placard! Ça fait deux semaines là!

Lily : Tu parles! Ça fait deux semaines qu'il squatte ma chambre et refuse d'ouvrir la porte! . Alors ferme là!

Béli: … * soupir * On croirait presque que c'est la réalité...

Lily: Ouais...

Béli : Renji dans mon placard...

Lily: Byakuya dans ma chambre...

-_- Vous pouvez donc en conclure qu'ils ne sont toujours pas à nous

RÔLES INVERSES

Chapitre XV: Une mission périlleuse.

-_Dit moi Renji, c'est quoi être «BI»?._..

Le roux resta pantois...

Le petit noble continuait de le fixer sans broncher. Byakuya devait mettre cette énigme au clair, Hinamori lui avait annoncé avec certitude que sur ce point il faisait partit de la catégorie majoritaire des fukutaïcho ce qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille.

Par extension Renji aussi...

Et du Diable s'il savait qu'il possédait un seul point commun avec Abaraï...

Où avec la majorité de la classe des fukutaïcho.

Il se doutait qu'être «Bi» relevait sans doute du goût pour quelque chose... Il se demandait si cela pouvait être de la nourriture ou une boisson quelconque.

Le Abaraï ne savait pas comment traduire cette question. Le ton avec lequel le noble venait de prononcer l'abréviation le mit sur la piste, oh combien dérangeante, que sa réponse devait porter plus sur la définition qu'autre chose.

Mais une petite voix nommée instinct lui soufflait de toute ses forces qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui répondre du moins dans l'immédiat, pas en ignorant où et dans quelles circonstances le brun avait pût saisir ce mot.

-C'est... Une histoire de goût, vous savez comme dit le proverbe là...

Il se redressa avec un rire décalé se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas!

Apparemment... Non, il ne voyait pas et attendait toujours une explication valable.

Il chercha les termes qu'il énonça avec précaution.

-C'est... Lorsque quelqu'un se fixe des «normes» un peu comme une ligne de conduite et qu'il se plie à ce choix...

Il ne mentait pas vraiment, être bi, c'était faire le choix d'être à la fois sucre et sel...

Le noble pesa la révélation... C'était comme avoir un certain nombre de règles ou de préceptes dans ce cas... Renji se demanda sérieusement comment le brun avait pût se retrouver dans ce genre de discussion.

Il soupira pour lui même, et dire qu'il avait promit à Rukia de s'occuper du noble! Si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait livré ainsi il pouvait être certain que ça chaufferait pour son matricule!

…

Il pouvait être certain qu'elle finirait par le savoir! _« Kuso! »_

Renji jeta un nouveau regard à son capitaine, il ressentit tout de même un petit pincement au niveau du cœur. Le noble s'était retrouvé dans une situation bien embarrassante par sa faute. On avait sans doute eut un comportement bien plus que déplacé avec lui.

-Je... Vais finir la vaisselle.

Byakuya releva un sourcil en le voyant s'éloigner et décida qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'il aille lui aussi se préparer pour la nuit.

Renji fixait le torchon qu'il utilisait pour essuyer les couverts, le remord ne le lâchait plus...

Même s'il se disait que le noble était capable de s'occuper seul de sa personne, il n'arrivait pas à chasser son appréhension. Il était fukutaïcho à la base, c'était son devoir de lui venir en aide, non?

Et pas de le pousser dans les bras vicieux de Nanao, Matsumoto, Nemu, Hinamori, Yachiru, Kotestu et... Il se rendit compte à cet instant que toute la caste des Femmes shinigami était sur les lieux!

ARG! Rukia allait l'exterminer!

Il était en train de se lamenter lorsque le bruit de Zomaru grattant la porte de sa chambre lui fit tourner la tête.

-Zoma!

Le petit singe prit dans son élan venait de sauter sur la poignée et par un jeu d'adresse qu'il avait finit par maîtriser avec le temps il ouvrit la porte, se balançant pour la pousser et entrer.

Ce singe était une calamité!

La voix de Zabimaru dans sa tête se mit à gaga-tiser de bonheur en houspillant qu'il était d'une intelligence hors norme et d'une habilité géniale et que s'il n'en avait pas un déjà comme lui il en achèterait!

Il s'avança vers la porte encore entrouverte, c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçût le brun...

Byakuya lui tournait dos, une serviette sur les épaules...

Le noble était en train de se démêler les cheveux avec un peigne lorsque le petit singe avait bondit sur lui avec un petit cri strident, une fraction de seconde plus tard Zomaru heurtait un coussin que le brun avait attrapé en un shunpô.

-Couché!

Siffla le Kuchiki miniature, la petite boule de poile sonnée secouait la tête en essayant de se relever de l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pas bougé j'ai dit!

Le singe se figea cette fois-ci.

-Maintenant dehors!

-Criiiiii.

-Dehors!

Zomaru fila tout droit sans se retourner, entrant dans les jambes de son propriétaire qui avait tenté de s'écarter ce qui eut pour résultat lamentable qu'il trébucha et tomba... Arrachant par la même occasion un piaillement de douleur au petit singe qu'il s'empressa d'inspecter.

Inutile de faire un exposé sur les sentiments meurtrit du petit singe ne comprenant pas pourquoi son nouveau meilleur ami était si sec avec lui, il préféra se laisser cajoler par un Renji coupable.

Byakuya en profita pour fermer de nouveau la porte et alla s'échouer au fond du lit avec soulagement.

Il enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller, appréciant le fait que le lit fonde sous lui. Il était exténué... Avant même d'en avoir conscience il plongeait profondément dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

Après s'être assuré que Zomaru n'ait rien de brisé, Renji tenta de passer à la douche... Pour trouver le noble bataillant avec Morphée.

Il poussa doucement la porte, et marchant sans faire de bruit il prit la serviette qu'il entreprit de remettre à sa place.

Après mûre réflexion il se faisait l'effet d'être une femme de chambre dans son propre chez lui, à passer derrière le noble. Quoiqu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le noble faire la vaisselle ou ranger le linge ou...

Le linge! Il chercha partout les effets du brun, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule lessive depuis son arrivée et que son supérieur devait sans doute avoir besoin d'effet net.

Finalement, il fouilla la salle d'eau où il découvrit rangé méticuleusement et plié dans un coin, le linge salle qu'il n'utilisait plus. Il fixa le tissu se demandant avec quoi il pourrait le laver.

La main serra le coussin alors que la bouille du petit brun était marquée par un froncement caractéristique de sourcil.

_Rukia était entrain de lui faire une leçon sur les différentes formes de chappy, lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'était jeté sur elle... Pour la dévorer! _

Le Kuchiki roula, se retrouvant sur le bord du lit.

_Le noble tirait sur les oreilles du chappy cherchant d'une autre main son katana, alors que Rukia gloussait... En piaillant?_

Sa main serra les draps. Il tira et fut recouvert de la couverture.

_Le rembourrage du chappy lui resta entre les mains alors qu'il jetait par dessus son épaule l'oreille arrachée à un immense lapin, sans qu'il ne sache quand la peluche avait quadruplé de taille._

Il repoussa du pied les couvertures pour se dégager.

_Puis sa main tomba enfin sur sa garde alors que Rukia se mettait à sautiller en miaulant _

_Chappy power! Il se débarrassa à main nu de l'autre oreille, c'est à ce moment précis que le chappy se redressa, relevant la tête et se mit à hurler._

_-VROOOOOOOMMM!_

Le Kuchiki ouvrit grand les yeux en se redressant trop vivement... Sur le bord du lit.

Duquel il tomba en un bruit étouffé car il était enroulé dans les draps.

_-CHIKICHIKI CHIKICHIKI CHIKICHIKI_!

Le petit noble chercha son zanpakuto en se redressant vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Qu'est ce que c'était? Il ne songea pas une minute qu'il venait de tomber du lit, il tira la couverture dont il se débarrassa. Il fit le tour du lit, attrapa son zanpakuto.

-_CHIKICHIKI CHIKICHIKI CHIKICHIKI!_

Le vacarme venait d'une pièce attenante.

-_FFFFOOOOOUUUUU! PFFFFFOU_!

Silence.

Totalement réveillé pour le coup, le noble se dirigea vers la porte.

-_VROOOOOOOOMMM_!

Il entrouvrit la porte.

_-PCHIIIIIIIII! Clic, clac, clic, clac, clic, clic... Clic, clic, clic... Clic!_

-AÏE!

Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la zone d'où venait le cri de son fukutaïcho. Il passa le couloir, le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Où il trouva Renji bataillant avec Zomaru qui émettait une série de:

Crii, et de Croutacri assez enthousiaste.

-Mais lâche-moi! Ça fait mal! Zoma!

Il se cogna l'autre pied.

-Aïeeeeeeeuh!

Le singe satisfait de son tour de manège sauta de son épaule sur le haut du frigo. Renji ouvrit un tiroir attrapa une spatule dans le but de cogner l'animal qui lui montrait à cet instant précis toutes ses petites dents pointus.

-Descends un peu voir! Maudit singe!

Le premier cri qui avait attiré son supérieur était dû à l'effet de surprise qu'avait eut Zomaru, alors qu'il se penchait pour vider la machine à laver, le singe s'était jeté sur sa tête. En se relevant et se débattant pour se débarrasser de lui, Renji s'était cogné violemment le pied contre l'appareil.

Heureux de pouvoir jouer, Zomaru avait enfoncé ses petites pattes avant dans les coins de la bouche de son maître en tirant de part et d'autre. Ce qui avait eut le don de faire Renji pencher la tête en arrière. Puis il s'était amusé à se suspendre aux mèches de la queue de cheval avant de fuir. Furieux, Renji allait sans doute écrabouiller le petit corps si le singe se laissait attraper.

C'est dans cette posture grotesque que le Abaraï se rendit compte de la présence du brun.

-Heu... Taïcho?

Un tic agita la joue du noble, Renji se demanda pourquoi il tenait son zanpakuto... Alors qu'il semblait à peine réveillé, pour preuve ses cheveux décoiffés en attestaient, défiant l'ordre de la gravité.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue?

La question le prit au dépourvu, il se cogna de nouveau contre la porte ouverte de la machine, ce qui attira l'attention du brun.

Le Kuchiki intrigué s'avança vers la boîte avisant le panier que son subordonné avait mit dessus, et poussa la porte ronde. Il reconnut au premier coup d'œil ses tenues.

-Que font mes vêtements dans ta boîte.

«-_Tu ne touches à rien qui m'appartient!»_

Tout d'un coup la petite voix de sa conscience lui rappela l'ordre établit par le brun quelques jours plus tôt. Lui sifflant qu'il était un bel abruti...

-Je.. Ben... C'est à dire que... Je...

Byakuya n'avait pas la moindre idée que la justification qu'allait lui cracher le roux, par pur réflexe il attrapa l'uniforme humide et se stoppa. Mais qu'est ce que le Abaraï mijotait en mettant ses uniformes humide dans une boîte, il cherchait à les moisir?

-Je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire une lessive.

Penaud le fukutaïcho se grattait la nuque alors que son supérieur découvrait l'étendue de la chose. Byakuya inspecta l'uniforme en le levant. Il s'en dégageait d'ailleurs une étrange odeur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Lessive?

Demanda t-il un peu dubitatif, laissant glisser successivement son regard de Renji à la boîte et de la boîte à Renji.

-Et comment peux-tu faire une lessive avec ça?

Le roux se fichait de lui? La surprise marqua les traits de Renji, se pouvait-il...

-Taïcho... C'est une machine à laver... Ça sert à ça.

Une machine? Ce truc? Un immense cube de plus dont il ignorait l'utilité mais dont le Abaraï semblait s'être fait un spécialiste. Il scruta le fond du tambour, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir tout ces petits trous...

Alors son fukutaïcho avait jugé bon de laver son linge.

Il soupira las, la douleur de sa chute se rappela à lui.

-Et pourrais-je savoir le motif de tout ce raffut?

Tilt!

-Oh! Je m'excuse taïcho! C'est vrai que la machine fait beaucoup de bruit lors de l'essorage.

«_Un-sceau-rage?_»

Qu'est ce que c'était encore? Une nouvelle énigme qui lui porta sur les nerfs.

-Vous savez Taïcho, c'est vraiment pratique une machine à laver! Un peu bruyant mais très pratique.

Vous n'avez qu'à trier les vêtements par couleur, les mettre dedans, mettre le savon et les autres produits, fermer la porte et appuyer sur un bouton. Puis ça lave tout seul à la fin on peut même s'arranger pour que les vêtements soit essorés, il n'y a plus qu'à mettre sécher!

Le ton doctrinaire avec lequel Renji parlait lui rappela Rukia et ses Chappy.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, ne fait plus jamais un boucan pareil!

Sur ce il quitta la pièce en posant entre les mains de son fukutaïcho la tenue. Se promettant à lui-même qu'il mettrait tout ça au clair plus tard... Après un bain.

Renji soupira heureux de ne pas avoir eut à discuter avec Senbonzakura.

Soupirant, Byakuya ouvrit la porte puis fut accueillit par l'odeur appétissante et sucré d'un petit déjeuner copieux, il fut à peine surprit d'apercevoir le petit animal de compagnie sous un entonnoir métallique piaillant lamentablement des excuses.

Renji tapa à l'aide de la spatule sur les petites pattes qui tentaient de renverser le poids qui le maintenait prisonnier.

-Petit Monstre!

-Criiiiiiiii...

_«Mais...»_

-Danger public!

-Crrouuuuut criitaaah!

_«Juste pour jouer...»_

-Privé de banane pour le reste du mois!

-!

_«!»_

Il y avait de quoi douter de la santé mentale du roux. Renji posa l'objet de torture puis se décida de tourner la crêpe. Byakuya prit place, alors que son regard était attiré par «la machine à laver» qui tournait de nouveau...

Durant de longues minutes le Kuchiki fixa le hublot, presque hypnotisé...

La mousse d'un blanc heurtait la vitre, il pouvait voir tourner les vêtements, à un rythme régulier. L'appareil ronronnait presque en s'agitant doucement. Il entendit la minuterie sonner, ce qui le surprit, alors qu'il pouvait percevoir le bruit de l'eau. Ce qui épaissit le mystère... De l'eau? Où se trouvait l'eau qui servait à laver? Comment cette boite faisait-elle pour garder de l'eau avec tous ces trous?

Il revint à lui lorsque le roux posa devant lui une pile de crêpes fumantes, suivit de peu par un bocal de confiture. Byakuya scruta les dispositions prises, le matin il avait plus l'habitude d'avaler quelque chose de salé comme du riz.

C'est peu convaincu qu'il se plia à la cuisine de son subordonné gardant la réserve de quitter la table si les mets ne lui convenaient pas, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Il dû admettre que c'était plutôt bon... A sa grande surprise. Le Abaraï profita pour manger debout et avec les doigts, il grimaça à cette constatation.

C'est silencieusement qu'ils s'acheminèrent vers leurs bureaux et qu'ils prirent leurs places.

Renji soupira en trouvant une pile de dossier plus haute qu'il n'avait souvenir de l'avoir laissée...

Il soupçonna au bout d'une heure et demie une vengeance perfide de son troisième siège pour avoir tirer de leur griffe le pauvre Kuchiki. Il eut l'occasion d'asseoir cette certitude en la voyant revenir avec une autre pile qu'elle posa sans le moindre signe de compassion.

Il cru apercevoir le noble se crisper alors qu'elle lui faisait un signe.

Être taïcho à la place du taïcho n'avait vraisemblablement pas que de très bon coté. Renji fronça un sourcil en voyant le sujet d'une pile de formulaire, se demandant si on le prenait pour un idiot.

« Le budget journalier, hebdomadaire et mensuel des produits sanitaires de la 6éme Divisions»

Mais Kamisama quel intérêt?

Il leva la première page, écrite en petits caractères, très serrés et quasiment illisibles!

La deuxième identique! Il se décomposa... Puis se mit à feuilleter, il y avait bien une trentaine de pages! Et une bonne quinzaine de dossier de ce type!

Mais il voulait sa mort! L'horreur marqua ses traits...

De son coté le nouveau fukutaïcho, eut un mouvement infime du coin des lèvres. Son regard s'était porté par automatisme sur le calendrier, il avait tiqué en songeant que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il recevait habituellement les rapports de Yamamoto sur le sujet au combien sensible du budget sanitaire... Puis il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus à se plier à cette torture, puisqu'il n'était pas taïcho!

Un coup d'œil jeté à son supérieur le conforta, Renji venait de découvrir le premier formulaire introductif sur le sujet. Il lui avait fallut deux lectures de ce type avant de se rendre compte que le vrai dossier du budget était la dernière page et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout lire...

Bien évidemment, il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire au roux, après tout, il ne lui avait rien demandé! Il put voir clairement un tic convulsif et horrifié agiter le visage de son cadet, une pointe d'amusement irrépressible agita sa paupière. Le roux venait de tourner la troisième page en s'attrapant les cheveux et en fronçant les sourcils.

La main de Renji trembla alors qu'il tournait une à une les pages sans voir la fin de la première phrase qu'il avait lu.

Il allait pousser un grondement désespéré mais c'est ce moment que choisit un papillon de l'enfer pour faire son entrée par la fenêtre et venir voleter autour de lui. Une lueur d'espoir brilla violemment dans ses yeux.

-Une mission!

Le triomphe transfigura son visage. Tout plutôt que la paperasse!

Il leva la main pour prendre le message, près à voler vers le lieu où on l'enverrait! Quitte à creuser un trou pour poursuivre des holow!

Le noble leva un sourcil, se demandant si le roux allait vraiment bien, incapable de ne pas être inquiet face à une telle démonstration pour une simple nouvelle. Le Abaraï tomba de haut... Avant de se tourner vers le brun.

-On demande au fukutaïcho de la 6éme de se rendre vers le 43éme district, il y a une activité suspecte difficilement localisable.

Le brun ne sauta pas de joie à la nouvelle, et Renji retomba dans son superbe fauteuil en velours.

Le Kuchiki se leva avec flegme, fronçant un peu les sourcils contrarié, il avait plutôt à l'esprit les dossiers à archiver que le roux n'avait pas eut le bon sens de faire faire classer.

Cela ne prendrait sans doute pas longtemps, mais il avait du mal à se faire à cette perte de temps qu'il allait devoir éponger. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers la mine atterré de Renji, qui pour le coup maudit tous les Dieux! La porte se referma sèchement derrière son petit fukutaïcho qui n'avait pas prit la peine de lui adresser le moindre signe. Abattu, le roux se vouta.

Ce jeu ne l'amusait plus du tout!

Bon sang, c'était au Kuchiki de se farcir cette tâche, et lui d'aller exploser la tronche de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un holow ou une émanation dangereuse de reiatsu!

Il fronça les sourcils et poussa très loin de lui les dossiers, scrutant perdu la place vide. Il eut l'envie d'aller tenir compagnie à Kyoraku qui ne devait pas manquer de partager avec lui un bon saké, mais il songea aussitôt que sa tête risquait de rouler dans le fossé si le brun revenait et le trouvait en telle compagnie.

Résigné, il se mit à gribouiller à la fin des dossiers à sa portée comme le voulait le protocole.

Le Kuchiki leva les yeux vers le ciel, un peu inquiet de la couleur qu'il prenait. Hors de question qu'il se fasse tremper par une averse! Il pesta intérieurement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec conviction vers la porte la plus proche lui permettant d'aller au Rukongaï il eut la mauvaise surprise d'être rejoint par Yumichika.

-Takeru-fukutaïcho!

Un immense sourire aux lèvres il se mit à son niveau.

-Je constate qu'ils on jugé bon de vous envoyer aussi.

Le brun hésita à faire un shunpô de suite, c'est ce qui le perdit. L'autre brun prit son silence pour un assentiment, puisque qui ne dit mot consent!

-Et bien, et bien! Nul besoin de vous presser autant!

Il partit d'un petit rire gloussant qui lui hérissa le dos et les nerfs. Yumichika leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le papillon est arrivé il y a une demi heure chez nous, mais notre vice-capitaine préfère finir sa partie de cache-cache avec Ikkaku à la place.

Ils passèrent la porte.

-Je me demande ce que ça va être?

Fit le brun brutalement excité à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

-Généralement lorsqu'ils envoient un papillon c'est que c'est vraiment gros...

Poursuivit-il plongé dans ses pensées. Byakuya lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis sans prévenir le paon accéléra l'allure.

-Le dernier là bas paye le saké!

La poussière levée par ses sandales le fit tousser. Le noble songea qu'il venait d'inscrire durablement sur sa liste de martyr le nom du cinquième siège.

Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à se presser?

Et quel était cette arrogance dont il faisait preuve? Le dernier là bas?

Mais ce serait lui bien sûr, il n'était même pas possible de songer pouvoir hypothétiquement penser imaginer qu'il put se faire devancer par cette avorton!

-Tss!

Il secoua posément son uniforme pour le nettoyer, puis repartit en marchant, après tout il n'avait pas à se presser. Il serait sur place longtemps avant lui, à tel point que Yumichika n'aurait plus que de la poussière à combattre!

Un sourire étira finement ses lèvres à cette idée.

Alors on voulait le défier?

…

Trois secondes plus tard le petit brun disparaissait.

Le quarante-troisième district n'avait rien de spécial, un simple carrefour marchand de plus.  
Quoique for vide, surtout pour une telle heure de la journée, où étaient toutes les âmes?

Le Kuchiki posa un pied sur un toit, scrutant posément les lieux...  
Reprenant par la même occasion un peu d'aplomb. Généralement, il faisait bien une bonne centaine de fois ce genre de déplacements sans ciller, mais son nouvel état venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des limites. Il n'était pas exténué, non. Juste un peu essoufflé.

Il ferma les yeux et chercha les traces de reiatsu...

Vide. Il n'y avait plus personne sur un bon périmètre de deux kilomètres.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de sauter de son perchoir pour fouiller les lieux et recueillir des informations. Il n'y avait pas de signe de lutte, le vent faisait claquer les portes et les fenêtres non fermés. Plutôt lugubre comme ambiance il eut l'occasion de déambuler durant un certain temps.

-Kuso!

Il leva un sourcil, alors que le shinigami s'arrêtait à bout de souffle à sa hauteur.

-C'est moi qui vais devoir payer.

Grogna Yumichika avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de les rejeter en un geste machinal.

-Et bien, c'est le grand désert ma parole!

Le noble ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, le cinquième siège se baissa et se mit à analyser les traces au sol.

-Ils sont partit il y a deux jours je pense... Pfff!

Il se releva en passant une main dans ses mèches.

-Tout ça pour une migration. Quelle perte de temps!

Le Kuchiki leva un sourcil en lui emboitant le pas, alors que son cadet entrait dans le premier magasin. Les étagères étaient vides.

-Migration?

La voix du Kuchiki le fit sursauter, par réflexe il lui sourit.

-Oui! Il arrive parfois que tous les marchands quittent brutalement les lieux dans le but de s'établir dans un autre district, avant c'était un « fait » individuel, mais maintenant c'est un phénomène de masse. Ils forment des jurandes et se déplacent par district.

Yumichika passa la main sur le comptoir, avant de grimacer et de sortir un mouchoir pour essuyer la poussière.

-Peut-être un peu plus de deux jours alors.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Cependant...

Ils ressortirent le Kuchiki posa froidement la main sur son katana, il continua de scruter les alentour.

Ce n'était pas normal.

-Lorsque les jurandes se déplacent comme ça, d'autre viennent s'installer. Je pense que les habitants on fuit les lieux peu de temps après. C'est arrivé au soixante-septième. Il y avait un holow qui saignait le périmètre en traquant les habitants jours après jours.

Yumichika posa une main au sol, puis il se releva satisfait.

-C'est bien ça!

Il essuya de nouveau sa main.

-Il doit y avoir un holow, il faut le débusquer.

-Comment ça?

Le Kuchiki posa un regard sur lui.

-Il s'est installé dans le périmètre, en sachant pertinemment que les habitants finiront par revenir. Il doit être en train de cuver et lorsque la pression démographique est assez importante il recommence.

Le dernier de ce type qu'on a affronté se cachait dans une auberge, dans la cave. Il masque sa pression spirituelle, mais on peut capter son emprunte dans l'atmosphère.

Le petit brun marqua sa surprise en restant silencieux. Yumichika semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

Beaucoup trop même pour un simple cinquième siège.

-Et bien j'ai bien peur qu'il faille inspecter toutes les habitations une par une!

Byakuya tiqua. Il n'allait pas fouiller tout un district!

-Il n'y a pas moyen de le localiser en suivant sa trace?

L'autre fit non de la tête.

-Impossible, je peux juste dire que nous sommes en plein dans sa toile, il est partout d'une certaine façon. A moins de trouver un habitant pour nous renseigner, mais vous aurez constaté, que cela risque d'être très difficile d'interroger la vieille du coin.

Le ton narquois lui fit reporter son attention sur son cadet.

-C'est pas vrai! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me farcie ce genre de mission à deux balles!

Il shoota dans un caillou qui heurta un mur, il expira pour chasser l'air de ses poumons avec la colère. Il attrapa son katana et se mit à lui crier dessus.

-Tais-toi! Sinon je te jure que je t'utilise pour fracasser toutes ces maisons une à une! Et crois moi tu vas le sentir brique par brique! Tuile par tuile! J'irais jusqu'à t'utiliser pour soulever les lattes!

Il se figea, avant d'exploser de nouveau.

-AH TOI FERME LA! FERME-LA!

Nouveau silence, il se rapprocha du premier mur venu.

-TU VAS TE TAIRE! SALETE DE ZANPAKUTO! FERME-LA! FERME-LA! SINON JE TE CASSE!

Il ponctuait chacune de ses affirmations d'un coup dur contre la paroi. Puis il se redressa.

-Attend un peu voir! J'ai repéré des égouts pas loin on va commencer par là! Tu feras moins le malin une fois que tu auras trempé...

Le reste de la phrase ne fut pas audible au Kuchiki, qui le vit disparaître par delà une ruelle.

Une bourrasque de vent fit voleter son uniforme, il fixa le point par où avait disparût le cinquième siège avec la désagréable sensation que le nombre de personnes saines d'esprit au cœur du Gotei treize devait être au dessous du seuil de un pour cent. Byakuya soupira pour lui même, avant de lever les yeux vers la première bâtisse à sa gauche...

Le roux en était arrivé à faire des avions avec les petites missives bleues lorsque son regard se reporta à l'horloge. L'heure du déjeuner arrivait à grand pas comme pouvait l'attester son estomac en gargouillant un peu, mais il n'osait pas quitter son poste de peur que le petit brun ne revienne durant son absence. Il aurait l'air malin à déserter, il fallait qu'une personne reste au moins.

Il fronça les sourcils...

Ce n'était pas normal du tout et avant qu'il ne songe vraiment à ce qu'il faisait il claquait la porte.

Non, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas à bout!

Il serra convulsivement la garde de son katana, une voix sifflante lui soufflait qu'il pouvait toujours user de son zanpakuto pour pulvériser un ou deux pattés le plus discrètement possible. Qui s'en formaliserait?

Il essuya d'une main son front pour en ôter la sueur. Le soleil commençait à lui brûler la peau et l'air dansait comme si la fournaise de l'enfer venait de s'allumer. Alors que les nuages s'accumulaient au loin. Il écarta le col de son uniforme pour respirer et regretta son geste, le noble s'appuya contre un mur à l'ombre. Il comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire l'autre par emprunte, il flottait dans l'air quelque chose de stagnant qui piégeait la chaleur.

Le soleil ne dardait pas vraiment, disons qu'une poche de chaleur semblait retenue au niveau du sol.

Il cru entendre de loin le cinquième siège s'acharner sur un mur. Ce n'était pas un simple fukutaïcho qu'ils auraient dû envoyer, mais bien toute une division!

Faisant choux blanc dans ses recherches il décida d'élargir sa zone, se dirigeant vers le seul endroit qui semblait assez accueillant dans cette fournaise.

-Taïcho?

La voix le fit se tourner vers l'autre, il fronça les sourcils.

Renji reprenant son souffle lui fit un immense sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur, sa première joie se refroidit lorsqu'il capta le regard mi furieux du petit brun.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter? C'est Takeru-fukutaïcho!

Il se crispa en se reprenant, jetant un coup d'œil autour en craignant qu'on ait put entendre le roux nommer.

-Que fais-tu là?

-Et bien vous ne reveniez pas, alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était!

De nouveau son sourire stupide s'étala sur sa face.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon!

Cingla le brun en continuant sa route vers le seul lieu où l'ombre semblait pouvoir réellement le soulager de la chaleur.

-Il fait vraiment chaud ici!

La chaleur semblait avoir eut raison de son capital de patience. Il en venait à se convaincre qu'il irait directement voir Yamamoto pour lui faire entendre son opinion sur ce genre de mission.

-J'ai croisé Yumichika, il est rentré au Gotei pour demander des renforts.

Le soulagement qu'éprouva le Kuchiki à cette nouvelle était difficilement exprimable, cet enfer aurait une fin! Cependant il retomba assez vite.

Hors de question de se reposer sur d'autres pour cette mission de fukutaïcho, il devait mettre la main sur ce holow! Il en allait de son honneur de Kuchiki. Quitte à démonter brique par brique chaque baraque songea t-il en reprenant l'expression de l'autre brun.

-Nous allons trouver ce holow.

Coupa le noble, faisant comprendre au même moment au Abaraï qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'il rentre manger un morceau. Renji se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas avalé quelque chose avant de se jeter à la poursuite de son aîné.

Cela faisait tout de même un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas partit en patrouille tous les deux.

Byakuya avait mal à la tête à force de visiter les pièces vides.

Il sortit de la maison, et eut l'occasion d'entendre Renji se prendre les marches d'un escalier de l'étage au rez-de-chaussée, avant de paraître couvert de poussière et de bleu. Il se massait la tête en pestant.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer nous aussi...  
Proposa Renji peu convaincu lui-même de son argument.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et il du le suivre.

-Il n'y a rien ici...

Se plaignit le roux.

-Silence!

Le noble se figea brutalement, à huit mètres devant eux, l'air s'était mit à onduler étrangement. L'effet d'optique adoptait d'étrange courbe, sa main se porta à sa garde, puis le holow chargea brutalement, fonçant sur eux, le brun sauta sur un toit hors de sa portée, le roux se jeta au sol et roula jusqu'à heurter un mur. C'était énorme!

Le noble jeta un coup d'œil au Abaraï qui se leva un peu déboussolé, il eut juste le temps de voir son supérieur prendre en chasse la masse qui s'éloignait.

Le holow se déplaçait plutôt vite malgré sa masse, Byakuya eut la surprise de le voir se volatiliser alors qu'il allait le trancher en deux.

Il le suivit cependant, ils retraversèrent une partie du district, puis le holow bifurqua de nouveau, sans que Renji ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il rejoignit son aîné qui restait sur un toit, le roux se demanda pourquoi le Kuchiki ne l'abattait pas tout simplement.

-Il cherche à nous épuiser.

Une perle de sueur coula sur la tempe du petit brun qui ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Le mouvement attira son attention une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le Kuchiki poussa brutalement le roux dans le vide pour le faire éviter le holow

Le noble dégaina avec rapidité, la lame trancha la tête à sa portée alors qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit du corps du Abaraï s'échouer quelques bon mètre plus bas.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reportant son regard sur le holow qu'il venait de trancher et qui se rattrapa sur le toit, secouant la tête... Avant de le charger de nouveau!

Il fit un shunpô et se retrouva juste à coté de Renji qui fixait le ciel sans le voir, encore sonné de sa chute. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible? Il l'avait pourtant tranché!

Il en était certain! La masse apparut devant eux alors que le roux reprenait un peu plus ses esprits. Renji eut le temps de l'attraper par son col par réflexe et de le tirer vers lui pour lui faire éviter le holow qui semblait décider à les piétiner.

De nouveau ils prirent de la hauteur, pour constater qu'il y avait maintenant quatre spectres de ce type qui rodait.

-Kuso!

Cracha le roux.

-Ils ne sont pas normaux.

Ajouta le brun.

-Je sais...

Le roux soupira.

-Il ne faut surtout pas les trancher.

Byakuya leva un sourcil.

-On est déjà tombé sur ce genre de holow, ce ne sont que des copies, ils se multiplient lorsqu'on les tranche. Il faut retrouver le vrai, sinon, il risque d'y en avoir tant qu'on ne pourra vraiment plus se défendre.

Le brun tiqua. Un holow qui se multiplie lorsqu'on le tranche? Cette révélation venait de mettre Senbonzakura hors d'état de combattre.

Ils durent donc éviter les différentes charges, user d'un sort de destruction se révéla tout autant désavantageux que de les trancher, il triplait le nombre d'un.

Ils se retrouvèrent acculés, le brun continuait de chercher une solution sans en voir le bout.

Brutalement sa vision se troubla, un voile opaque passa devant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il reprit un peu connaissance, le roux l'appuyait contre un mur à l'ombre.

Au moins le Abaraï ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander s'il allait bien.

-Taïcho?

Il avait du mal à respirer, et se faire étrangler par son fukutaïcho qui tentait de le tirer par un bord de son uniforme n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

-Par là!

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix, abasourdi de voir la silhouette surgir un peu de nul part. Inutile de vous dire que le roux ne réfléchit pas plus pour savoir d'où venait l'autre shinigami, il soutint son supérieur afin de le suivre dans un dédale de ruelle.

Byakuya tentait encore de reprendre un peu ses esprits, c'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle le roux garda intact son bras alors qu'il le «trimballait», il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour le qualifier, à sa suite! Un peu plus et Renji l'aurait jeté sur son épaule pour l'enlever!

-Mais vas-tu me lâcher!

La voix claqua entre énervement et cri d'outrage.

Qu'avaient-ils tous à se précipiter sur sa personne au moindre signe?

Le brun se détacha de sa prise avec une fureur qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser, son reiatsu se mit à s'alourdir, l'atmosphère devint presque irrespirable. Il était bien loin de l'image kawaï du gentil petit nouveau sous-capitaine qu'on lui avait collé. Renji eut la certitude que le quarante-troisième district allait être rayé de la surface du Seireitei. L'autre shinigami se figea.

-Kuchiki-taïcho?

L'exclamation leurs rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, une veine se mit à pulser au front du petit brun. Cela ferait un mort de plus sur sa déjà si grande liste.

-Un seul geste de plus vers ma personne Abaraï... Et je te jure sur mon honneur qu'il ne restera aucune preuve tangible de ta si détestable existence!

Le roux recula d'un pas et heurta de dos l'autre shinigami. C'est à ce moment que celui-ci se raccrocha à son uniforme alors qu'il vacillait de son coté, avant de presque s'effondrer. Il était assez grièvement blessé.

-Eh!

Le roux se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il éclatait d'un petit rire qui laissa les deux shinigami déboussolé.

-Il faut... Il faut...

Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

-Descendre.

Sa main retint le goulet de sang qui remontait dans sa gorge, il toussa avec peine. Malgré tout le noble resta sur la défensive, il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce shinigami sortit de dieu seul savait où.

-Renji.

L'avertissement était à peine voilé, le roux releva son attention sans comprendre.

-Qui êtes-vous?

- Ryu Kenmei, Deuxième Divisions, troisième siège

Marmonna t-il en s'appuyant contre un mur.

-Il faut faire vite, il va nous trouver sinon.

Sa marche était laborieuse mais il ne se tourna pas pour vérifier s'ils le suivaient. A sa grande surprise, il les mena vers les bâtiments les plus délabrés, les planches craquaient de façon assez menaçante sous leurs pas. Byakuya tentait de s'assurer que les lieux étaient exempt de danger, mais cela restait assez difficile, il sentait une fatigue incommensurable lui tomber sur les épaules.

A leur grande surprise il se dirigea vers le sous sol, ils descendirent un escalier deux fois plus obsolète, et une fois en bas, ils eurent la surprise de le voir s'arrêter devant un mur de terre. Le shinigami posa la main sur la paroi en murmurant difficilement des incantations...

Celle-ci vacilla, devint brutalement translucide et disparût au sol une trappe se dévoila, il n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir et prit une pause. Avant de se laisser glisser à l'intérieur.

Ils le suivirent puis le dispositif se remit en place lorsque le roux s'écarta pour laisser la place à son aîné.

Le spectacle était autant inattendu que stupéfiant.

Une bonne soixantaine d'âmes se tournèrent vers les shinigami.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il ne nous abandonnerait pas!

Fit une voix triomphante alors qu'un petit garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années, se levait et se jetait dans les jambes du shinigami qui lui caressa distraitement la tête.

-Tss! Tu parles! Il a juste ramené deux bouches à nourrir en plus!

Grinça une femme.

-Les shinigami ne peuvent rien pour nous! Tu aurais mieux fait de te faire dévorer à la place, ça l'aurait rassasié et ça aurait permit de nous laisser le temps de partir d'ici!

Renji en profita pour mieux observer les alentours, ainsi que le troisième siège de la seconde division.

C'était un jeune homme à l'air sérieux, au regard profond d'un vert émeraude fascinant, et au visage assez anguleux que la pénombre accentuait. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs sombres aux reflets violets qui se levaient parfois en mèches rebelles, défiant la gravité, et faisaient penser à ceux de Shihoin Yoruichi. De ce que l'on pouvait distinguer, il était bien fait, peut être un peu moins musclé que Renji, mais cela lui allait bien.

Le plus surprenant était de voir son sourire rassurant donné aux enfants effrayés, qui donnait une vision de lui plus douce que celle qu'on pourrait avoir d'un shinigami de la division des espions et assassins. Sa présence chaleureuse et son air franc avait même quelque chose de contradictoire avec les préceptes de sa division. Le rouquin ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, la situation semblait plutôt urgente et très mauvaise. Il pensa tout de même qu'il lui faudrait en savoir plus sur ce curieux personnage une fois à la lumière du jour, et qu'il devrait féliciter Soi Fon-taïcho pour son subordonné exemplaire.

Le jeune shinigami passa en revue les différentes personnes, en grande majorité des enfants, avant de se laisser choir dans un coin.

-Je suis navré, je n'ai pas pu intervenir avant, mais je ne peux pas quitter le périmètre sinon ma barrière s'effondre ici.

Il tenait d'une main son flanc, le noble scruta les lieux, un seul shinigami avait réussi un tel exploit?

Il capta son regard.

-Elle est très faible à vrai dire, c'est surtout parce que nous sommes à environ plus de six mètre sous terre qu'elle semble si solide. Le terrain ici est réputé pour absorber l'énergie spirituelle, il y avait non loin d'ici un gisement de seki-seki . Le sol craqua au dessus de leurs têtes, les visages se tendirent, puis les tremblements cessèrent et tout redevint normal.

-Il nous cherche.

Fit Ryu distraitement.

-Je suis soulagé... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous enverraient aussi vite des hauts gradés.

Un étrange sourire passa sur ses lèvres faisant comprendre implicitement au Abaraï qu'il était sans doute à bout.

-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici? Demanda judicieusement le roux alors qu'il tentait d'évaluer d'un œil critique l'état du shinigami.

-Trois jours!

Scanda le petit garçon qui s'était jeté sur lui à son arrivé.

-Kyo! N'intervient pas dans les discussions des adultes!

Reprit de loin la femme qui les avait presque agressé à leur entrée. Il grimaça lorsque le gamin le serra sans pour autant le repousser. L'enfant tourna de grands yeux vers les deux shinigami.

-Kyo... Va aider.

Il finit par lâcher le shinigami, méfiant et boudeur il s'éloigna en traînant les pieds. Le sourire rassurant disparût.

-Vous l'avez tranché?

Le petit brun tiqua, tenant difficilement son impassibilité, sa main trembla convulsivement, il la serra.

-Il absorbe le reiatsu par la lame... C'est pour cette raison qu'il charge.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, Renji capta la faiblesse qui le fit vaciller. Le noble avait bien sentit que quelque chose clochait, sous un regard noir son cadet le soutint. Non il n'était visiblement pas bien.

-Nous devons en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Cingla le Kuchiki en empêchant sa main de trembler, le troisième siège acquiesça.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir.

Le vert de ses yeux se terni alors qu'il jetait un regard sur les âmes présentes...

Lentement mais surement il était en train de se vider de son reiatsu en tentant de maintenir cette barrière. Comment un simple troisième siège pouvait-il être si tenace?

-Vous devez d'abord vous reposer un peu.

Ils furent surprit de voir refleurir un sourire sur son visage.

-Kyo!

Il se leva brutalement afin de joindre le gamin qui avait entreprit de se bagarrer. Le sol se déroba sous lui et il trébucha, livide. Le kekai trembla alors que Renji lui intimait l'ordre de ne plus bouger.

- Restez tranquille! Et vous aussi!

Compléta le Abaraï pour le petit brun. Celui-ci se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Et vous là! Arrêtez de vous taper dessus sinon c'est moi qui vous cogne!

Renji n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements, si le brun n'avait pas été là son premier réflexe aurait été de jurer. Il scruta le sous-sol qui leur servait à l'heure actuelle de plafond. Ce n'était pas bon, mais pas bon du tout, dans cette salle, le seul à avoir un peu d'expérience sur ce genre de holow c'était lui. Il doutait que le shinigami puisse lui être d'une grande utilité, quant au cas du Kuchiki une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il cachait la véritable étendu de son état. Il fallait trouver une issue au plus vite.

Il fit de grandes enjambées, pour réfléchir d'une part et voir la grandeur de l'espace les environnant de l'autre. Le roux posa la main sur les parois, fronçant les sourcils. Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à localiser cette chose, si en plus le sol était imperméable. Cela devait sans doute concourir à l'effet oppressant qui pesait sur le district, il utilisait le seki-seki du sol comme une nasse, ou une toile dans laquelle ils s'empêtreraient au moindre geste.

Byakuya sentit le peu de patience qu'il n'avait plus, s'amenuiser. Ryu posa un regard sur la silhouette du Abaraï. Il semblait serein, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le brun n'apprécia pas le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. La situation avait quelque chose d'assez dramatique pour qu'il sourie comme le dernier des idiots. Sans doute qu'il avait atteint ses limites.

-Abaraï-san et Kuchiki-san ont l'habitude de ce genre de situation, n'est ce pas? Je me sens soulagé, les enfants on une chance de s'en sortir maintenant. Fit le troisième siège.

Le noble tiqua, après une longue lutte contre lui-même il laissa ses épaules se vouter imperceptiblement, après tout, il n'était que Kuchiki Takeru**.**

-Je suis Kuchiki Takeru, on ma souvent fait des remarques sur la ressemblance entre mon oncle et moi, je suis au poste de fukutaïcho de la Sixième Division.

Fit le brun pour donner le change, tendant la main pour refaire les salutations, l'autre ouvrit les yeux, pourtant durant ce laps de temps il avait cru reconnaître sa pression spirituelle... En même temps, le capitaine de la Sixième ne pouvait pas avoir rajeunit en une nuit. Il rigola faiblement de sa méprise.

-Oh, oui, heu... Ryu, Ryu kenmei… Au risque de me répéter.

Il lui serra la main, le noble se crispa, puis il appuya doucement son dos contre la paroi.

-J'ai besoin d'un éclaireur.

Le roux revenu de son introspection se baissa devant lui, il se redressa.

-Oï!

-On a peut-être une chance de le trouver dans le premier coin où ont débuté les agressions.

-Alors cela ne risque pas de prendre beaucoup de temps.

Claqua la voix féminine qui les fit se retourner. Ils observèrent la femme tenant un certain nombre de verres sur un plateau, elle les jaugea.

-C'est dans cet entrepôt que tout à commencé, mais je me doute que tous les dossiers d'alerte de disparition qu'on ait put faire on servit de tapisserie.

Elle renifla.

-Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'une trentaine de bon-à-rien, pères de familles, maris et fils. Pas de quoi en faire toute une affaire.

Elle leur tendit le plateau, versa de l'eau dans les verres puis les disposa pour les shinigami. Le silence qui suivit fut pesant.

-Dis pas ça! On serait comme eux si Ryu-san n'était pas là.

Coupa le gamin.

-Puis c'est le plus fort! Il va tous les battre après on retournera à l'orphelinat!

Il baissa la tête, elle se leva et les laissa seul, aucun d'eux n'esquiva un geste.

-Il faut sortir. S'il est dans le secteur on finira par lui mettre la main dessus, il doit se cacher dans quelque chose qui ressemble à un sous-sol de ce type.

Byakuya acquiesça, puis fit un mouvement vite arrêté par le troisième siège.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, il a du vous vider de votre reiatsu.

-Je vais très bien.

Coupa froidement le brun en se levant avec une stature qui le fit regretter sa familiarité. Après tout il s'adressait à un noble, au neveu du si respecté et craint Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Nous allons poursuivre notre investigation. Tentez de rester sur vos gardes.

Le noble passa devant pour rejoindre l'issue qu'ils avaient empruntée, Renji lui jeta un coup d'œil réconfortant avant de le suivre.

- Si vous sortez d'ici, vous n'aurez plus le choix.

Le noble fit une pause.

-Il faudra l'affronter où mourir, il a eut l'occasion de gouter votre reiatsu, vous êtes devenu sa cible.

Il put entendre un reniflement de dédain, Renji soupira et lui fit signe qu'ils avaient comprit.

Si seulement Yumichika était encore dans les parages...

Renji ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de compter sur lui...

L'air chaud et étouffant les accueillit à bras ouverts, pour refermer aussitôt ses serres acérées. L'orage gronda au dessus de leurs têtes de façon paradoxale comme pour démentir la sensation de chaleur.

Il allait pleuvoir songea froidement le Kuchiki, l'air chaud ne manquerait pas créer une dépression. Byakuya soupira en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, bien décidé à jouer les appâts.

- Il faut le trouver.

Renji sursauta, se demandant si c'était une question.

-Je crois que c'est lui qui ne doit pas nous trouver, pas avant qu'on l'ait débusqué.

-Tu as déjà affronté ce genre de holow?

Renji sembla réfléchir.

-Pas vraiment, c'est surtout Hitsugaya-taïcho et Matsumoto qui se sont chargé de l'éliminer... Avec l'aide du laboratoire de la Douzième.

Renji croisa les bras puis se secoua mentalement en partant devant.

-Si j'étais un holow trouillard et manipulateur, je me cacherais dans le dernier endroit où l'on irait me chercher!

Byakuya leva un sourcil en l'écoutant.

-Et où se trouve le dernier endroit? Poursuivit le roux à haute voix pour lui même.

A la surprise du petit Kuchiki, Renji prit les escaliers dans le sens du toit.

-On a peut-être tord de le chercher sous terre.

Fit le roux pour se justifier, Byakuya leva les yeux sur la charpente... Il y avait un dédale de poutre.

Le noble ferma les yeux, alors qu'un sourire d'ironie passait sur ses lèvres. Il avait fallut que ce soit son fukutaïcho qui lui ouvre la voie. Son cœur passa un battement, comme un goût de nostalgie, de déjà vu assez rassurant. Renji prenant les devant, s'assurant que son pas, ne se pause pas dans un abîme.

…

Le vent se mit à hurler, faisant craquer les bases du bâtiment, Renji scruta anxieux les lieux, cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils avançaient, il n'aimait pas l'inaction qui régnait. Il ne tarderait sans doute pas à les attaquer. Et son pressentiment fut le bon, lorsqu'il pilla net...

Ils ne devaient pas être loin de l'original pour se retrouver aussi vite encerclés. Ils revinrent sous leur forme visible, ce qui en soit n'était guère jolie à voir.

Son attention fut attirée par le tintement de lame qu'il perçut lorsque le noble dégaina.

Senbonzakura pesa étrangement dans sa main, il ne chercha pas à compter le nombre de holow les encerclant. Renji fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas l'expression de son supérieur.

-Renji... Je te charge de le trouver...

Qu'est ce que c'était que cet ordre à la noix! Il n'allait pas s'amuser à les trancher tout de même!

-Et lorsque se sera fait assure-toi qu'il n'y ait plus personne entre lui et moi.

-Mais...

Brutalement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit la silhouette disparut... Et avec elle, la cinquantaine de holow qui les encerclait. Très rapide, trop. Renji pesta.

-C'EST MOI QUI SUIS SENSE DONNER DES ORDRES!

Il poursuivit son ascension, sans vraiment être sûr d'être sur la bonne voie. Combien de temps le brun allait-il tenir contre eux tous? Combien de temps avant que le nombre et la faiblesse ne le mette vraiment en péril?

Le roux fronça les sourcils, continuant de tenter de cerner le lieu où il pourrait le trouver. Un endroit panoramique lui permettant de voir et de suivre le moindre des déplacements de ses premières victimes sans doute, tout en cachant sa présence...

Le holow lui tomba presque dessus, la masse le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya achever la charpente obsolète, il fit un trou dans le mur en le traversant pour se rendre compte qu'à l'extérieur la pluie reprenait son droit. Essoufflé, il se mit sur ses gardes attendant la suite... Mais étrangement le holow ne vint pas, l'illumination le traversa...

De son coté Byakuya évita pour la énième fois le corps qui se jetait sur lui, il devait admettre que les mouvements des holow étaient d'une fluidité surprenante et qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de choix dans ses esquives... Brutalement la masse bifurqua, il tiqua en comprenant instantanément qu'ils avaient enregistré la fréquence de ses mouvements et calquaient ses déplacements qui dans cet espace clos demeuraient cruellement limités. Par réflexe il le trancha avant de se maudire en voyant deux autres s'ajouter à sa compagnie, il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'un tel nombre de holow de cette masse puisse se mouvoir sans heurte dans un tel espace!

Ils cherchaient donc à le retenir ici? Pourquoi ne pas le poursuivre à l'extérieur? L'entrepôt ne pourrait pas contenir un nombre infini de ces clones. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il se figea en attrapant la garde de son zanpakuto, se demandant ce qui se produirait si la cage se remplissait brutalement.

-Shire Senbonzakura...

Yumichika tira sur ses mèches pour en ôter l'excédant d'eau, un brushing de foutu songea t-il furieux. La déflagration de reiatsu le fit se tourner net, son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, on se battait sans lui! Il avait pilé hors du périmètre d'influence et venait d'envoyer une demande de renfort lorsque le premier orage avait grondé, alors il avait tenté de sauver sa nouvelle coiffure. Sans réfléchir il se précipita vers l'épicentre, du coin de l'œil il cru percevoir une silhouette le dépasser, mais cela était sans doute une illusion...

Durant de longues secondes, il n'y eut plus rien à part cette vague somptueuse de pétales roses qui submergea le moindre recoin de l'entrepôt. Une explosion de force qui désintégra tout autour ne laissant que les maigres piliers et les murs debout. Le noble allait être fixé de suite sur ce qui allait se produire. Les pétales continuaient de flotter lorsque le premier holow réapparut, vite suivit d'autres, un mince sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

Plus, il y en avait de plus en plus, beaucoup trop même! Ils s'entassaient stupidement, il respira froidement en voyant le nombre quintupler, tout en sachant qu'un shunpô devrait lui permettre de quitter instantanément les lieux. La crampe fit se contracter le muscle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, sa main trembla... Alors qu'il voyait disparaître les pétales de rose, absorbé irrémédiablement.

Ils... Ils le vidaient! Un seul holow n'aurait jamais eut la capacité d'ingurgiter une telle quantité de reiatsu, mais le nombre grandissant devant lui était en train de l'engloutir.

C'est à ce moment que l'explosion retentit, il leva la tête pour voir d'où venait le danger et eut le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se prendre une poutre sur la tête; celle-ci transperça le holow à sa portée... Le faisant disparaître définitivement?

C'est ce moment que choisit le reste de la compagnie pour l'achever, chargeant simultanément.

La terre se mit à trembler, une vague de reiatsu innatendue heurta le noble, et d'un seul coup la moitié supérieure de l'entrepôt fut décapitée et explosa en un amoncellement de projectiles et de gravas que Byakuya n'arriva pas à éviter. Il aperçut les crocs immense du bankaï du Abaraï qui au lieu de s'en prendre au holow se mit à démolir les murs. Prit dans le feu de l'action, le noble n'évita pas le holow qui le percuta durement dans le dos, des hurlements horrible se firent entendre, il se releva difficilement pour faire face, la vue trouble. Pour se rendre compte que cela venait des holow qui fondaient sur place. Byakuya essuya d'un revers de manche le sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Renji apparut non loin de lui, essoufflé et couvert de boue, les cheveux humides.

-Où est-il?

Se fut la seule question que lui posa le noble.

-Ici... Il a toujours été ici.

Murmura Renji alors que le sol se mettait à trembler sous leur pied. Tout d'un coup à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, là où était sensé s'amonceler les gravas résultant des travaux souterrains, les pierres vacillèrent, puis roulèrent alors que les clones disparaissaient. Les piliers encore debout s'effondrèrent, la forme se ramassa sur elle même. Le holow feula de douleur en se redressant de toute sa stature, depuis le début, ce monstre fait de pierre avait été bâtit et ramené à la vie par ceux qui avait construit l'entrepôt.

-Taïcho...

Byakuya n'arrivait même pas à discerner la forme devant lui, son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme pour en sortir. La lame de son zanpakuto se matérialisa de nouveau. Elle tinta en touchant le sol, comme si le katana s'était alourdit mystérieusement, le souffle qui passa sur ses lèvres fut mince.

-Ne te mets pas sur ma route.

-Hihio Zabimaru!

Bien avant que le petit Kuchiki ai put envisager de lever sa lame, le roux prit les devants, il eut le temps de mettre une main au dessus de sa tête pour parer les débris que souleva l'attaque de son «supérieur».

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils faisaient face à l'une des têtes du holow. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter, il ne resterait sans doute rien à part des gravas des lieux.

-Shire Senbonzakura.

Yumichika se plaqua contre un mur pour échapper à la déflagration de reiatsu, il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'un holow de cette puissance puisse se cacher dans un pareil lieu.

La douleur lui vrilla la main jusqu'à l'épaule, mais le noble ne lâcha pas sa garde. Renji essoufflé essuyait les contrecoups de son affrontement. Le monstre absorbait à une vitesse stupéfiante le reiatsu de Zabimaru. Il n'en viendrait sans doute pas à bout, pas de cette manière. L'ennemi porta un nouveau coup qui l'aurait sans doute assommé pour de bon si la barrière de fleur de cerisier ne s'était dressée devant lui, il tourna son attention vers le brun pour se rendre compte que le Kuchiki menait lui aussi une lutte acharnée. Il n'avait guère le choix, le Kuchiki apparut à un pas de lui...

Renji n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il le vit se mettre en position, il n'allait tout de même pas...

-Taï...

Si c'était du reiatsu qu'il voulait... et bien il serait servit.

-Bankai… Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

On put percevoir l'onde de reiatsu dans un très large périmètre et Yamamoto releva un sourcil, interrogateur.

Les gravas s'élevèrent en un tourbillon monstrueux, Renji recula pour ne pas être happé. Le holow ne pourrait jamais se gorger d'une telle quantité de reiatsu!

-Taïcho!

Les murs furent aspirés par la force de la déflagration de reiatsu, la sphère se réduisit autour du premier corps alors que l'autre part hurlante du holow s'agrippait au sol pour ne pas être laminée. Pendant un court instant on ne vit plus qu'un nuage de poussière et de particule, la pluie qui avait été un cours instant dérangée reprit ses droits.

Byakuya porta la main à son col, sa main lâcha la garde qui retomba en un bruit métallique, son genoux heurta le sol. Renji se précipita sur lui, le retenant de s'affaler...

Le corps du noble ne le supportait pas, la douleur se mit à courir dans les moindres recoins des ses nerfs. Sa main agrippa instinctivement le haori temporaire du roux. Le brun ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde devenir flou.

-Taïcho...

L'inquiétude le fit serrer le corps, Renji n'aurait sans doute pas évité l'attaque si l'autre shinigami n'avait pas dégainé pour les protéger. Ryu se tenait devant eux alors qu'un bras de holow venait de refaire son apparition. Le noble était arrivé à bout d'une moitié l'autre agonisante et folle de douleur se releva. La main du troisième siège trembla, le sang jaillit de la blessure de son flanc. Et contre toute attente l'éclair frappa le holow qui hurla de nouveau . Durant une fraction de seconde, ni renji, ni Byakuya et encore moins le troisième siège ne comprirent ce qui s'était passé.

-Taïcho!

L'exclamation jaillit cette fois du troisième siège, le soulagement le fit tomber à genoux, le capitaine de la Deuxième Division, tiqua en se mettant en position de combat.

-Tu es en retard pour ton rapport, je l'attends depuis ce matin.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

-Tu feras des heures supplémentaires pour ton manque de rigueur... Après ton séjour à la Quatrième.

Il serra les dents en un sourire forcé.

-Vous devriez quitter la zone de combat, Ayasegawa!

Le paon apparut dans leur champ de vision.

-Préviens la Quatrième division d'envoyer d'urgence un détachement, deux shinigami grièvement blessés notamment Takeru-fukutaïcho et « mon » troisième siège Ryu Niwa. Elle avait hésité juste avant de prononcer le « mon ».

-Les enfants, ils sont encore en bas, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Des civils?

-Je croyais que le périmètre avait été vidé et sécurisé! Il n'y a pourtant aucune trace de reiatsu!

Pesta-t-elle en lui faisant brièvement face. Un mince sourire de l'autre la déconcerta, elle rougit imperceptiblement.

-Encore une de tes si brillantes initiatives! Ajouta-t-elle l'air agacée.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier alors que Soi Fong tentait de ne pas étrangler sur place l'un des meilleurs espoirs de sa division. Renji rapatria le noble hors de portée d'une autre attaque, le brun soupira alors que la tension de ses nerfs essayait de mettre hors service ses capacités.

La main du roux dégagea son front, alors que Yumichika à quelque pas faisait son rapport.

Renji fit de nouveau quelques pas sous le regard noir du brun.

-Renji, si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite je ne garanti pas de ta survie.

Le noble fusilla assez méchamment Unohana, faisant diminuer son sourire maternel.

-Byakuya-taïcho...Gourmanda-t-elle .

Il tourna lentement son attention vers elle... On entendit à ce moment un mouvement dans le couloir.

-Mais taïcho!

-Silence! Je ne veux pas te revoir avant ton rétablissement total!

-Je vais bien!

Clama le shinigami, malgré les bandages qui lui recouvraient une bonne partie de l'abdomen. La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

-Je le confie à vos bons soins, Unohana-taïcho, dis la capitaine de la seconde division d'un ton ferme.

Renji eut alors la sensation en voyant le duo qui venait de pointer qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser croire, et il fronça un sourcil à la pensée que la capitaine de la deuxième division semblait s'inquiéter plus qu'à l'accoutumé pour un individu.

-C'est pas juste, tout ça parce que je suis doué pour les barrières spirituelle! Maugréa Ryu.

Il semblait tout de même en meilleure forme que la veille : ses yeux émeraude pétillaient de vie, ses cheveux coiffés à présents étaient noués dans une queue de cheval lache laissant quelques mèches violettes retomber sur son visage et son kimono ouvert permettait de voir des bandages propres sur un torse bien fait. En fait, il était quand même plus petit et avait moins de carrure que Renji. Il dépassait d'à peine une tête et demi son capitaine qui, tout le monde le sait, est vraiment petite.

-Il me semble vous avoir demandé de ne pas quitter votre couche Ryu-san. Fit Unohana sur un ton explicite.

Une onde de terreur parcourut le shinigami qui se raidit.

-Je... J'avais soif?

Proposa t-il comme excuse.

-Voulez vous que je vous apporte un verre d'eau dans votre chambre?

Demanda la capitaine en lui faisant un sourire affable, il recula.

-Taïchooooooo! Ne me laissez pas ici! Larmoya le pauvre shinigami.

Il se tourna vers la place désormais vide, la fenêtre claqua. Il grimaça en reculant.

Byakuya siffla d'agacement avant de se lever à son tour afin de s'habiller alors que Renji inquiet croisait les bras.

-Je vais très bien Renji, tu as parfaitement entendu son diagnostic, non.

Le capitaine tiqua en essayant de se débarrasser du moniteur sur lequel il était encore branché.

-Taïcho...

- C'est Takeru-Fukutaïcho pour toi.

Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne resterait entre les griffes de la capitaine de la quatrième plus que nécessaire. Renji soupira alors qu'il passait derrière un paravent.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller récupérer un autre uniforme, donc...

La phrase mourut sur les lèvres du roux lorsqu'il vit le brun ressortir en arrangeant sa tenue. La chemise qu'il portait était d'un noir de geais, les manches courtes, il y avait un dragon brodé sur un pan, alors qu'elle retombait sur un pantalon du même coloris. Ses cheveux libres retombaient négligemment, il chassa une mèche en la mettant derrière une oreille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de tenue humaine bien trop décontractée, mais devait s'en contenter. Il avisa un lieu où ranger son katana, puis un peu résigné il le passa en bandoulière...

La porte coulissa, le petit argenté eut un micro sourire en posant son regard sur le brun. - Le Soutaïcho vous attends. Fit Hitsugaya taïcho.

Byakuya acquiesça, alors que Renji tentait de ramasser sa mâchoire, l'autre petit capitaine n'avait pas hésité à lui fournir de ses propres affaires! Mais depuis quand s'entendaient-ils aussi bien ? Hitsugaya s'écarta pour laisser le passage à son aîné avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Un couinement se fit entendre ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'Isane pivoine se cognait la tête contre un mur en essayant de masquer ses rougeurs. Hitsugaya venant juste après le brun portait lui aussi une chemise du même style, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, ses cheveux argenté défiaient toujours aussi fièrement la gravité. Il triturait le clavier d'un appareil utilisé d'ordinaire pour localiser les holows, de toutes évidence il partait tout juste en mission lorsque Yamamoto l'avait alpagué. Elle gardait les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gloussement qui lui venait, les deux capitaines portaient la même tenue, ils relevèrent en simultané un sourcil pour exprimer leurs perplexité. Elle écarquilla les yeux en geignant au spectacle, deux fois plus pivoine...

Hitsugaya soupira.

-Allons-y... Matsumoto aussi à ce genre de réaction inutile parfois.

Cette révélation sembla suffire au brun qui passa sa route. Renji sur les talons et encore choqué...

Comment le brun pouvait-il ainsi se fondre dans son rôle!

- A quoi rime tout ceci?

Finit par demander le Kuchiki en lui jetant un coup d'œil, Toshiro releva une épaule en grognant, tout en gardant les yeux rivé sur son écran. Il soupira.

- Une mission sur terre peut-être...

Lâcha t-il, alors qu'un coup d'œil le conforta dans l'idée qu'il voyait au dessus de la tête du brun... Ce qui fit pétiller ses prunelles vertes-bleues. Pour une fois, cette mission lui semblait plutôt bien se profiler.

Le Kuchiki fronça un sourcil, cela tombait très bien, il devait se rendre sur terre de toute façon, il avait bien l'intention de revoir le Kurosaki et d'avoir une discussion avec lui...

Mais avant ils devaient voir ce que lui voulait ce malade de Yamamoto...

* * *

lily: puisque béli ne l'a pas fait, c'est moi qui fait le mot de la fin!=D

alors, cher lecteurs, ce chapitre était un peu long, et il est 01:38 du matin, donc si il reste beaucoup de fautes, ou des passages trop flou prévenez moi s'il vous plaît que je sache si je dois recorriger encore une fois! parce que j'ai déjà pas mal changé l'écriture, mais j'ai laissé pleins de trucs m'échapper!^^

Béli: dit carrément que t'as fait tout le sale boulot et que mon chapitre avait trop de faute!

Lily: mais non ma Bélii! je t'embête... d'ailleurs, pour continuer: le coup du "un-sceau-rage?", franchement, moi j'ai rigolé parce que le mot essorage, tout le monde connaît, même sans machine à laver!

Béli: oh sa va, sa va..-_- en tout cas j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre malgré tout! C'est vrai qu'il est un peu plus sérieux, mais c'est que je voulais montrer que la puissance de Bya-chan était mal supportée par son petit corps! lily: le prochain, c'est moi, plus dans l'humour et plus court! Et c'est pour bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16

Auteurs: Keurjani Bel Uriel + Hargreaves Lilyanne.

NDA : dans ce chapitre, j'utilise le terme de Mini-Bya pour qualifier Byakuya étant donné qu'il a rajeunit, cela me permet (à moi en tout cas) de le voir plus comme le petit Byakuya que quand j'écris Byakuya tout court. De plus un personnage apparaît, dans toute l'histoire, son sexe reste indéterminé, donc certains l'appelleront au féminin d'autres au masculin, parfois la même personne le nommera de deux manière différentes pour ajouter de l'ambiguïté. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis donc pas encore devenue folle ! (du moins pas plus que ce que je ne suis déjà !)

vous l'aurez constaté , j'ai recommencé à publier, et ce toutes les deux semaines comme avant! Béli et moi sommes heureuses de reprendre, et pressée de vous revoir avec nous!

Ce chapitre est dédié à quelqu'un en particulier, je le dirai à la fin !

Disclaimer:

Lily : aahh.. ! je t'avais bien dit qu'il céderait.

Béli : après tout c'est un être humain…^^

Lily : tu vois, Tité Kubo n'est pas si dur…

Béli : et pas si méchant !

Lily : moi qui ait longtemps cru qu'on arriverait jamais à un accord avec lui..

Béli : c'est vrai ! tu te rends compte qu'il nous cède Renji ET Byakuya !O.O

Lily : franchement, je crois qu'on s'était trompée sur son compte… c'est un type bien !^^

Béli : moui, tu as raison, faudra penser à le remercier… :)

Lily : Bon, ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici.. tu veux bien m'aider à me détacher stp !

Béli : heuu.. c'est-à-dire qu'on est un peu ligotée ENSEMBLE , au dessus d'un bassin infesté de piranhas.. donc je vois pas comment JE pourrai te détacher…

Lily : wi, mais il nous a promis de nous les donner si on s'en sort toutes seules et qu'on lui apporte une bouteille d'eau venant de la lune ! alors, on pourrait au moins essayer !

Béli : hum .. tu penses ? -_-'

….

Je crois qu'ils ne nous appartiennent toujours pas…-_-' et les autres non plus !

RÔLES INVERSES

**Chapitre XVI : A l'hôtel **

-Oooooh ! kawaaaiiiiii !

C'est l'exclamation que poussa Matsumoto lorsque la porte glissante s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes garçons qui finissaient de se préparer dans l'autre salle.

Elle les fixa des étoiles plein les yeux puis sauta au cou de Renji qui était pourtant juste à côté d'elle, écrasant sa poitrine contre le dos du rouquin comme à son habitude pour lui dire (ou plutôt pour lui crier) d'un air enjoué et ravi :

- Ooh mon dieu, est-ce qu'ils sont pas trop mignooooon habillés comme ça ? Yaaaaah, c'est la première fois que je trouve Taicho aussi kawaaaaiiiii ! oh-my-god ! Il faudrait que…blablabla …

Et elle parti dans son délire, attaquant le pauvre Renji victime du trop plein d'énergie de cette femme extravagante.

« Mais, elle n'a pas tord » pensa Renji qui avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son (ex) taicho debout à côté du petit capitaine de la 10ième division. Tous deux finissaient d'inspecter leur gigai afin d'être en parfaite harmonie avec, quand Urahara avait ouvert la porte pour laisser entrer les deux acolytes bruyants, déjà parés à sortir. Ce qui avait frappé Renji à ce moment là, était que les tenues étaient visiblement arrangées pour que les deux garçons semblent être des frères. En réalité Mini-Bya et Hitsugaya-taicho portaient la même tenue, si ce n'est que les couleurs changeaient. Renji détailla un moment son petit sous-capitaine tandis que la blonde agrippée à lui parlait dans le vent. Le petit brun portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise à manches longues noire, avec un dragon gris aux reflets argents brodé sur le devant et l'arrière de la chemise. Il arrangeait à l'instant une écharpe de soie blanche aux reflets nacrés. A côté, dans une sorte de synchronisation effrayante, le petit capitaine de la 10ième division arrangeait son écharpe noire qui elle aussi semblait être en soie. Il portait à l'inverse de Mini-Bya, un pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche à manche longue. La vraie différence provenait du fait que le dragon brodé était cette fois ci d'un bleu turquoise aux reflets métalliques. Renji fixait encore sont petit fukutaichou quand il pensa que ces tenues semblaient être faites pour faire ressortir les yeux et faire un jeu de couleur avec les cheveux des deux jeunes garçons.

Byakuya le fixa d'un air désapprobateur, et il détourna enfin le regard, prit en faute.

-Une mission sur terre… passe encore… Grommela Toshiro. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit avec ces deux là ! Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'une petite veine pulsait contre sa tempe et que ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque pour signaler son agacement.

Il fixa Matsumoto qui faisait un tapage à elle toute seule en comparant les deux mini capitaines, et en essayant d'impliquer Renji qui pour une fois n'était pas le plus invivable de la pièce.

Mini-Bya les yeux fermés en signe de noblesse comme à son habitude, ajouta alors d'une voix qui se voulait plus grave qu'elle ne le fut réellement :

-Il faut avouer que nos tenues ont été faites exprès pour provoquer de telles réactions à mon avis. Je me demande bien qui les a faites ?

Urahara spectateur dans un coin émit un petit rire, et pointa de l'éventail le chat noir qui entrait dans la pièce à ce moment :

- Demandez à yoru-san, je ne sais pas moi-même. Il cacha à nouveau son rire derrière l'éventail.

Le chat noir se frotta en passant contre la jambe de mini-bya dont les nerfs montèrent subitement d'un cran. Il ne la supportait vraiment pas quelle que soit sa forme.

-Disons que c'est une connaissance qui a accepté (ou plutôt insisté) pour faire vos tenues…

Répondit le chat… qui décida subitement de reprendre forme humaine au grand damne de tous les hommes de la pièce qui se retournèrent prestement le rouge au joues.

-Eh ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Vous n'aurez pas souvent l'occasion de voir une aussi belle femme nue... Fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Mini-Bya (toujours de dos) eu une envie de meurtre sur le moment.

-Oh, tiens, c'est au fait une très bonne connaissance et cette personne vous propose de dormir chez elle pendant la durée de votre mission… Elle possède un grand hôtel spécial et a créé une ligne de vêtement.

Elle attrapa des vêtements dans un coin de la pièce tout juste après avoir envoyé un coup de pied au visage d' Urahara qui était le seul à ne pas s'être retourné (avec Matsumoto), puis elle ajouta.

-Puisque cette mission est à durée indéterminée, je pense que c'est une bonne option pour vous, plutôt que de déranger des connaissances telles que les Kurosaki ou kisuke…

Le dit Kisuke s'essuya le nez du sang qui en coulait en se relevant sourire aux lèvres, (l'origine du saignement n'est pas totalement déterminé… celle du sourire non plus) et invita les shinigami à prendre un thé en attendant que la dite personne n'arrive pour les récupérer. Matsumoto toujours super active en profita pour accaparer Yoruichi en voulant comparer leur poitrine, au grand soulagement de Renji enfin libre, et de Byakuya enfin débarrassé de la présence de ce satané chat, mais pour un court instant.

ooOooOooOooOoo

-Son nom ? Dit Yoruichi alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur le parquet autour d'un thé. Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Sa marque de vêtement LEO-DEI* est l'une des plus connue dans le style jeune, et est très appréciée pour ses vêtements gothiques, loli et cosplay. C'est une marque internationale, mais lui préfère rester dans l'anonymat, et prend plaisir à tenir un hôtel spécial, dans lequel vous serez logés. A l'extérieur, on l'appelle Aro sugei*, mais je pense qu'il se présentera à vous avec le nom qui lui plait le plus. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Byakuya commençait à se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par hôtel spécial quand Yoruichi dit :

-eh bien ! Le voilà !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et tous se levèrent afin d'accueillir la personne qui allait entrer. . .

Mais personne ne sembla franchir le pas de la porte. Pourtant, il y avait bien une voiture qui attendait dans la rue. Les shinigamis fixèrent donc la voiture attendant que quelqu'un sorte, tandis que Yoruichi entamait la discussion :

- Usagi-san ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! S'écria-t- elle sortant sont plus large sourire de chat.

Les occupants de la pièce toujours fixés sur l'extérieur frissonnèrent de peur en entendant une voix grave et suave répondre.

-Toi aussi Yoruichi-san, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vue ! Tu ne donnes guère de nouvelles ! Fit la voix d'un ton gentiment réprobateur.

Yoruichi répondit sur le ton du badinage tandis que les invités se retournaient avec stupeur pour voir enfin la personne qui était arrivée. Ou du moins, « ce » qui était en ce moment en pleine discussion avec Yoruichi.

-Kyaa ! Un lapin ! cria Matsumoto qui fondit dessus avec l'intention de le serrer dans ses bras, mais la cible évita l'attaque et la jeune femme brassa l'air.

Puis il décida enfin de se présenter.

-Bonsoir messieurs, … et dames. Fit-il en ajoutant un regard noir à Matsumoto, même s'il est difficile d'imaginer le regard noir d'un lapin.

Je suis, Ero Usagi-san, appelez moi Usagi-san. Fit l'étranger sur un ton enjoué. Je vais vous héberger pendant le temps de votre mission dans mon hôtel… Malheureusement je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait une femme. Dit-il en ajoutant un nouveau regard noir à Matsumoto qui ne put le remarquer encore une fois. Mon hôtel est spécifié : les clients sont tous des hommes. Il eut un sourire en coin invisible pour l'œil humain.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé. Dit Yoruichi. Dans ce cas, Matsumoto-san pourra trouver un endroit pour dormir dans le voisinage je pense, soit chez Inoue-chan, soit, (au pire des cas) ici.

-C'est très bien ! Dit le lapin satisfait avant même que quelqu'un puisse émettre d'objection.

Les regards des jeunes bishonen étaient toujours fixés sur le lapin, et il était inutile d'entendre pour deviner leurs pensées, mais si cela était possible, ça donnerait à peu près cela :

Renji : / _un lapin ?... un lapin ? Un lapin ! Qui parle ?_/

Mini Bya : / _après un chat noire stupide, un lapin qui se qualifie lui-même de pervers. Je crois bien que la fin du monde est proche_…/

Toshiro : / _Plus rien ne me surprendra jamais. Dire que je me plains de Matsumoto_/

Urahara : /_fufufu… ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises…^^_/

Le lapin constata le scepticisme ambiant et dit :

-Très bien, je conçois que mon apparence puisse être quelque peu surprenante…

Renji : / _quelque peu ?_/

-Pour répondre à vos questions, je suis un shinigami, et tout comme Yoruichi-san, je peux me transformer, mais en lapin. Noir de surcroit. En général, j'ai un gigai que Urahara à la gentillesse de me fabriquer, mais je lui en ai justement commandé un autre. D'ailleurs est-il prêt très cher ?

Urahara acquiesça d'un air enchanté.

-je crois que vous ne serez pas déçu, mon cher Usagi-san. Et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce à côté.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Tandis que le nouveau venu changeait de forme de l'autre côté du paravent, les hôtes d'Urahara essayaient de surmonter le choc de leur vision, et commençaient à réfléchir sur la situation.

Byakuya qui était déjà passé à autre chose, ne put s'empêcher d'être sceptique sur un propos du Lapin.

Mini-Bya:/ _un hôtel où il n'y a que des hommes ?...mais pourquoi ?..._/

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps sur la question, une voie féminine poussa une exclamation de surprise:

-Ooh ! Les cheveux bleu nuit, c'est pas mal ! J'aime beaucoup les reflets aussi Urahara-san, mais je dois avouer que j'aurai préférer les avoir cours !

Le paravent s'ouvrit laissant apparaître …

Renji : /_**UNE FEMME !**_/

Et pulpeuse de surcroît… bien que le terme de pulpeuse semblait être un euphémisme.

-M'enfin, après tout, mes instructions étaient encore une fois, de faire comme vous le sentiez. Et du reste je suis très belle. Je dirais même, un peu trop ! Ajouta Usagi-san avec un petit sourire en coin.

Urahara répondit à son sourire, et Yoruichi acquiesça les bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyée sur un mur dans un coin de la pièce comme à son habitude.

Sur le seuil de la porte, chacun pouvait clairement la voir : elle était un peu plus grande que Yoruichi, bien plus pâle, mais avait aussi des formes plus généreuses. Ses long cheveux bleu nuit parsemés de longues mèches noires tombaient en cascade dans son dos et un de ses yeux était caché par une mèche noire d'encre. L'unique œil visible était d'un gris argenté qui semblait vous transpercer, et lire en vous. Elle portait des vêtements noirs. Visiblement de sa propre marque. Un haut à col en V laissant voir un décolleté faisant concurrence à celui de Matsumoto, avec des manches chauves-souris et un pantalon noir décoré de quelques chainettes et petit anneaux en argent, et enfin des bottes à talons compensés en cuir noir.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel tout le monde tenta de se faire à l'idée que le Lapin entré précédemment dans la pièce était cette jeune femme qui semblait mettre Matsumoto échec et mat en termes de mensurations.

La dite Matsumoto eu un grognement de mécontentement, et se plaça à sa gauche pour comparer d'elle-même. Mais elle ne réussi pas à donner son verdict et se détourna, croisant les bras en signe de bouderie.

Pour ce qui est des pensées des autres…

Renji : /_une femme… une femme ?... qui fait concurrence à Matsumoto ? .. ah, c'est triste à dire mais là, Matsumoto-chan tu t'es fais battre à plat de couture_…/

Byakuya : / … _c'est la fin du monde_…/

Shiro-chan : / … _Pitié, que quelqu'un me réveille.. s'il le faut je promet de ne plus jamais me plaindre de Matsumoto !_…/

Les yeux argent d'Usagi-san passèrent de shinigami en shinigami puis elle fit un grand sourire et dit :

-Bon, et bien puisque tout le monde est prêt, allons-y ! J'aimerai vous faire faire un petit tour de mon hôtel avant d'aller vous coucher ! Et il est déjà tard, alors pressons nous, okay ?

Ils la fixèrent d'un air légèrement sceptique.

Mini-Bya : / _après réflexion, ce n'est qu'un gigai, au final, nous ne savons pas si c'est réellement un homme ou une femme…_/

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, Usagi-san le fixa de son regard argenté et lui sourit maternellement…

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ce qui avait frappé le petit capitaine aux yeux saphir en entrant dans l'hôtel, était avant tout la barrière Kekai qui semblait protéger les lieux. Lorsqu'il la traversa, il comprit son utilité : les pressions spirituelles qui habitaient ces lieux étaient assez forte pour attirer un bon million de hollow. Et cette barrière était une manière de protéger les alentours ainsi que les clients.

Il déduisit rapidement que ces clients n'étaient pas n'importe qui, et sûrement des habitués. Des hommes dont la puissance était indéniable, mais pas pour autant des shinigami…

Renji et Mini-Bya sursautèrent lorsqu'en passant devant l'accueil ils virent :

-Vous ? Mais que faîtes vous là ?

S'écria Renji reconnaissant la chef cuisinière qui les avait servit si gentiment un soir de pluie où ils étaient allés au restaurant tous les deux.

-Disons que c'est un job à mi-temps ! répondit Béli en souriant. Cet hôtel est la propriété de mon Lapin, et de mon amie Lily, qui est aussi la styliste de la marque de vêtement LEO-DEI.

Béli finit de prendre quelques notes derrière le comptoir, et dit à Usagi-san :

-Comme prévu il reste les trois chambres dont nous avons parlé. Je vous accompagne pour faire la visite de l'hôtel ?

-Oui ma chère, c'est parfait. Lui répondit Mr Lapin avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle lui rendit.

Dans un coin du hall d'accueil qui était déjà véritablement spacieux, il y avait un petit salon, décoré dans le style de l'ancienne Angleterre.

Sur l'accoudoir d'un siège en velours pourpre orné de dorures, était assis nonchalamment un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos, et des yeux en amende d'une couleur améthyste envoutante qu'il cachait derrière des lunettes rondes. Le plus surprenant chez lui était sûrement la blouse de docteur qu'il portait, et le scalpel avec lequel il jouait constamment. Il semblait vouloir taquiner la personne installée dans le siège en question, et celui-ci le chassait d'un air agacé. Lui aussi était assez atypique, sa tenue rappelait la noblesse anglaise d'il y a quelques siècles, et ses traits aussi étaient fins, et très féminins. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir ébène coupés en bol qui lui donnait un air de gentil garçon, mais surtout, il avait des yeux verts émeraudes aux reflets dorés qui semblaient vous attirer vers des profondeurs ténébreuses, et rappelaient la tentation et le péché. Debout derrière ses deux étranges personnages se tenait, droit comme un i, un jeune homme blond cendré, aux yeux bleu comme les cieux qui semblait être le majordome du jeune brun.

-Riff ! Fais le taire, il m'empêche de me concentrer ! Dit Cain déplaçant un pion du jeu d'échec placé devant lui.

Le petit groupe de nouveaux venus avançaient alors en direction des chambres pour la visite, et ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir le joueur d'en face, qui « trônait » littéralement dans un siège identique au premier. Renji du se frotter les yeux pour vérifier que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas : un petit garçon d'à peine 12 ans déplaçait ses pions avec assurance, et un sourire en coin. Ses cheveux bleu arboraient une coiffure similaire à son opposant, mais un de ses yeux était caché par un cache œil, et à ses côtés se tenait un majordome en tenue queue de pie, et avec des yeux d'un rouge sang.

Celui-ci leur fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire alors qu'ils quittaient enfin la pièce. Mini-Bya eut le temps d'entendre Béli dire :

-Jezabel-san, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous amuser avec un scalpel dans le hall d'accueil! Vous allez effrayer les nouveaux clients ! Puis elle les rejoignit alors qu'Usagi-san commençait la visite du premier étage.

-Voici d'abord, la salle de musculation ! Dit Mr Lapin avec un grand sourire.

C'était une grande salle de sport, munie de tout ce qu'il fallait pour se muscler, comme toutes les salles de sport. Au centre, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts tenait deux barres de métal sur lesquelles il avait mit le plus de poids possible, et les soulevait à une vitesse rapide et régulière. Il était torse nu, et on pouvait voir une grande balafre sur son abdomen bien sculpté.

A ses côté un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'un chapeau de paille mangeait une énorme cuisse rôtie cherchant un amusement quelconque dans les objets de musculation l'entourant.

-Luffy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manger dans la salle de sport !

Le nommé se retourna vers Mr lapin et lui répondit :

-Mais Sanji m'a viré de la cuisine prétextant que je mangeais trop et Ace-nii-chan dors profondément… Ah ! Mais au fait, t'es qui toi? dit-il subitement à Mr lapin d'un air totalement idiot.

-Bon sang, répondit celui qui soulevait des poids comme si c'était des petits poids (mauvais jeu de mot), tu es bien le seul à ne jamais reconnaître Usagi-san quand il change d'apparence…

-Ah c'est toi ! Tu t'es encore transformé ! ! dit Luffy sortant toutes ses dents.

-Oui. Ajouta Béli. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu doive sortir pour manger.

- eeh ?… Mais selon Sanji je dois rester surveiller Zorro pour qu'il retrouve leur chambre après son entraînement.

- hein ? N'importe quoi ! Qui se perdrait dans un hôtel pareil. Répondit Zorro

Et ils commencèrent une mini dispute tandis que Béli soupirait. Il n'y avait rien à faire…

L'attention de Renji se fixa un instant sur un coin de la pièce plus loin, où deux autres jeunes hommes semblaient s'entrainer. Le premier avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, les yeux bleus comme l'océan, et des petites moustaches de chat sur les joues. Il semblait se battre avec une machine qu'il n'arrivait pas à utiliser. L'autre était tranquillement installé et semblait maîtriser l'outil de musculation à la perfection. Il tourna son regard noir vers le nouveau groupe qui visitait quand Mr Lapin l'interpella :

-Sasuke, explique à Naruto comment fonctionne cet outil s'il-te-plaît. Sinon il va me le casser.

Le jeune homme à l'étrange coiffure punk acquiesça et se tourna vers l'autre avec un soupçon d'agacement pour lui expliquer.

La visite continuait.

Ils purent ainsi voir un dojo, dans lequel un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux gris pâles s'entrainait sans relâche, tandis qu'un autre aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleu ciel cernés de noir le regardait en s'amusant avec le sable contenu dans une minuscule jarre. Puis ils virent les bains chauds dans lesquels se disputaient gentiment deux petits garçons. L'un aux cheveux noirs en pics et aux grands yeux verts-marrons, et l'autre aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleu-vert. Le second ressemblait tellement à Shiro-chan que tous ne purent s'empêcher de les comparer du regard plusieurs fois avant que celui-ci ne leurs demandent s'ils voulaient sa photo.

Renji entendit Béli leur dire gentiment avant de partir :

-Gon, Kirua, essayez de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout s'il vous plait ! Et elle leur sourit alors qu'ils grommelaient.

Puis ils passèrent devant le bar…

Au moment d'entrer pour visiter, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun clairs décoiffés et aux yeux jaune de chat les salua.

-Salut Usagi-chan, Béli-chan ! Pas mal ta nouvelle coiffure Usagi-chan !

-Bonsoir Train ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va tranquillement. Je suis juste à la recherche de bouteilles de Lait frais. Il vous en reste ? répondit l'individu avec un sourire de chat.

-Demande à Lily ! Elle est au bar ! Répondit Béli avec un grand sourire

Train entra donc avec eux dans le bar. Au comptoir, la jeune fille aux cheveux pourpres sourit.

-Aaah, voilà enfin nos nouveaux arrivés ! Ils ont déjà vus leur chambre mon lapin ?

A l'expression « mon lapin » Lily et Béli se regardèrent avec une expression de rivalité dans les yeux, puis se sourirent mutuellement.

-Non, pas encore, je m'en chargerai tout à l'heure. Répondit Usagi-san. Il est vrai qu'il se fait tard, ils auront bien le temps de voir la suite un autre jour. Ajouta-t-elle.

Renji et Byakuya froncèrent les sourcils de concert. C'était donc bien la même personne qui tenait le restaurant au seiretei. Qu'est-ce que ces deux jeunes femmes faisaient là ?

Mini-Bya fatigué de réfléchir sur les illogismes de ce qui lui arrivait cessa de la regarder et préféra porter son attention à la pièce elle-même.

L'endroit était agréable, la lumière tamisée donnait une impression d'intimité, de chaleur, et l'arrangement spacieux ôtait tout caractère étouffant à la pièce. Un podium était caché par un rideau pourpre, et un peut partout dans la salle on trouvait des tables rondes mi-hautes en bois d'acajou roux, et des tables basses en verre entourées de sièges en cuir ou de pouf dans le même tissu. Tout le mobilier était dans les tons chauds rouges, ou bien violet et indigo. Autour de petites tables basses se trouvaient plusieurs duos ou trio de jeunes hommes. Là bas, deux jeunes frères blonds semblaient jouer aux cartes avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène. Rien de surprenant si ce n'était le bras métallique que portait le plus petit en taille, et la tenue militaire du jeune homme brun. Ici, un gamin aux cheveux roses habillé comme une rock star semblait raconter une blague à un homme d'âge mur blond à la posture nonchalante, la cigarette à la bouche. Ici encore, un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc d'un côté et noirs de l'autre, fixait de ses yeux de couleurs différentes un jeune homme assis face à lui, qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Il allait réveiller le dormeur lorsque Lily l'interpella depuis son comptoir:

-Si j'étais toi Jio, je ne le réveillerai pas. Tu sais bien que Cross a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil !

Il se renfrogna puis elle ajouta d'un air malicieux :

-Surtout après la nuit d'hier soir ! Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sursauta à ses propos, et croisa les bras fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

Les shinigamis ne firent pas vraiment attention à cet échange, et ne virent donc pas les sourires que s'échangèrent les trois gérantes.

-Bon, il est grand temps de vous installer pour la nuit ! dit Mr Lapin en regardant l'horloge de la pièce qui marquait 23h47.

Ils montèrent trois étages par l'ascenseur, puis traversèrent quelques couloirs. En chemin ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme aux traits fins, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noir attachés dans une queue de cheval qui les salua avec élégance. Béli le salua de retour et ajouta :

-Si tu cherche Sasuke il est en salle de musculation avec Naruto. Au fait Itachi-san, Lily voudrait te voir ! Pourrais tupasser la voir s'il-te-plait, elle est au bar.

-Sans aucun doute ma chère, répondit le brun ténébreux en fixant avec insistance Mini-Bya qui soutint son regard pas pur instinct.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre 314, Mr lapin et Béli s'arrêtèrent.

-Bon, il nous faut maintenant vous expliquer. Nous n'avons plus que trois chambres de libres, mais elles sont de types différents. La première, celle-ci, est une chambre trio, et les deux autres sont des chambres duos.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun se demanda quel était le problème.

-Eh bien, c'est parfait dit Toshiro, nous prenons la chambre trio, où est le problème ?

- Ahem, en fait, ajouta Béli, une chambre trio ne comporte qu'un lit… pour trois personnes.

Les trois shinigamis sursautèrent et se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

-hum.. eh bien , dit Mini-Bya, il est clair que je ne vais pas dormir avec deux personnes dans mon lit.

- Moi de même. Ajouta Hitsugaya.

Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à prendre les trois chambres, dit alors Renji qui eut à ce moment là un éclair de génie.

-Malheureusement c'est impossible, dit Mr Lapin l'air contrarié, vous donner nos trois dernières chambres ne serait véritablement pas rentable. D'autres clients vont arriver et votre mission est à durée indéterminée. Si elle ne dure que 3 ou 4 jours, cela peut fonctionner, mais à partir du moment ou elle peut durer 2 semaines, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspillage. Au mieux nous pouvons vous donner les deux chambres duo.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence où chacun du réfléchir à la situation. Bizarrement, mini-Bya eut l'impression que la situation amusait plus les deux gérants qu'elle ne les peinait, mais peut être était-ce son imagination…

La logique voulait que les deux plus petits dorment dans la même chambre, et le plus grand dans une autre, mais ni Byakuya, ni Toshiro ne se voyaient partager la chambre de l'autre. Peut être était-ce à cause de l'image qu'ils se renvoyaient l'un l'autre.

Byakuya oublia alors pendant un instant qu'il n'était plus taichou, et c'est les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés en signe de grande noblesse qu'il décida :

-Très bien ! Renji et moi nous partagerons l'une des chambres, et Hitsugaya Taichou aura celle qu'il voudra.

Renji écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et Hitsugaya fronça un sourcil en soupirant les bras croisés.

-Je crois aussi que c'est la meilleure option.

Le brun regarda Renji qui le fixa d'un air sceptique, semblant dire, « vous êtes sûr que ça ira Taichou ? ».

Byakuya répondit du regard en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel « après tout je commence à être habitué à cet idiot… »

Renji sortit de la douche, serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau chaude lui collaient à la peau.

Taichou vous pouvez y allez ! dit-il joyeux alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre. La douche l'avait mis dans de meilleures dispositions.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris par l'image qu'offrait le petit garçon brun endormi.

Sa chemise noire à moitié déboutonnée ressortait sur les draps blancs, et son visage enfantin semblait paisible.

Renji pensa que sa coéquipière Matsumoto aurait sûrement employé le terme « kawai » face à un tel tableau. Ou plutôt, elle l'aurait exclamé…

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon dont le souffle lent repoussait régulièrement de quelques millimètres les mèches de cheveux noires qui cachaient légèrement sont visage.

Son capitaine devait être sérieusement épuisé pour s'endormir ainsi alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore apprêté pour la nuit. Renji pensa alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de récupérer du combat qui avait eu lieu un jour auparavant. Il se demanda s'il devait le réveiller. Le voir ainsi était tellement agréable et il n'osait troubler un sommeil aussi doux, mais en même temps, il était possible que son petit sous-capitaine lui fasse des reproches le lendemain pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il s'approcha encore le temps de se décider, et repoussa une mèche qui gênait le sommeil du dormeur. C'est à ce moment là qu'une goutte pernicieuse et maligne décida de tomber de sa chevelure flamboyante et d'aller s'écraser sur la joue du jeune dormeur (NDA :goutte kamikaze !) qui émergea du sommeil.

Renji recula surprit.

-Eh bien quoi ? fit le petit brun. Tu as finis ? Alors j'y vais fit-il en se dirigeant à une vitesse proche du shunpo vers la salle de bain.

En claquant la porte Mini-Bya s'appuya contre elle pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait un peu vite car il avait été choqué. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors qu'il émergeait d'un doux rêve dans lequel quelqu'un d'attentionné passait sa main chaude dans ses cheveux, de voir Renji torse nu encore mouillé le fixant avec étonnement. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et avait fuit dans la salle de bain.

Renji de son côté sortit de son état catatonique avec un peu de retard, et se changea en revoyant dans sa tête l'image de son petit taichou endormi.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une Lily et une Béli passaient dans le couloir avec un sourire aussi effrayant que celui de Gin lui-même…

* * *

Lily : MOUHAHAHA ! je suis trop heureuse d'avoir pu écrire un tel délire !

Béli : kyuuu ! ils sont kawai !

Lily : ce chapitre est une dédicace spéciale à Mr Lapin. Je vais maintenant citer tout les personnages qui ont été évoqués et les mangas correspondant !^^

_Jezabel Disraeli_, _Cain Hragreaves_, et _Riffel Raffit_ dit _Riff_ dans Comte Cain - God Child

_Ciel Phantomhive _, _Sebastian Michaelis _dans Kuroshitsuji ou Black Butler

_Zorro, Sanji, Luffy, et Ace _dans One Piece

_Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara et Itachi _dans Naruto

_Gon, Kirua _dans HunterXhunter

_Train Heartnet _dans Black Cat

_Edward, Alphonse et Roy Mustang _dans Fullmétal Alchemist

_Shūichi Shindo, Eiri Yuki _dans Gravitation

_Jio , Cross _dans 666 Satan

J'avais envie d'en mettre plus, mais je me suis dit que ma fanfic n'était pas non plus faite pour ça, et que mes lecteurs allaient s'ennuyer. Donc j'espère que vous connaissiez pas mal de ces personnages et que vous vous êtes amusés aussi dans notre hôtel. Si vous l'aimez, peut être qu'on verra d'autre trucs intéressant dedans… mouhahaha. Nos personnages n'ont pas encore capté, mais c'est un hôtel pour gai. Hihi=D

Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce temps d'attente pour le dernier chapitre sorti, et j'espère que vous avez aprécié.

Mr Lapin, il y a un jeu de mot dans « LEO-DEI », que normalement seul vous peut voir j'espère que vous l'aurez remarqué !;)

Prévenez moi si vous voyez des fautes, j'ai des problème de net et je ne publie pas chez moi, donc je ne peux m'éterniser chez cette personne! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Auteurs: Keurjani Bel Uriel + Hargreaves Lilyanne.

NDA: j'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, juste que comme d'hab toutes les 2 semaines je publies comme avant, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. malheureusement, mes revieweurs habituels ont disparus!^^ mais bon, je sais bien ce que c'est que d'être busy! moi j'ai pas le temps de lire non plus!...en tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer celui-là, parce que Béli nous a fait du bon boulot en continuant sur notre longueur d'onde!^^ j'espère qu'on aura bientôt des reviews..(snif. :s)

Disclaimer:

Lily : yaattaaaaaaa ! ENFIN ! OH mon dieu ! Cette fois c'est du vrai !^^

Béli : KYYAAAAh je suis plus heureuse que le jour où j'ai rencontrée Gaara !

Lily : c'est le Paradis ! *-*

Béli : je peux mourir en paix !^^

Lily : ils-sont-à-nous !

Béli : RENJI ! *-*

Lily : Byakuya ! *-*

Tité : bon, il vous reste plus qu'à signer là et ils sont à vous…^^ vous m'avez tellement harcelé qu'il me fallait bien faire quelque chose pour que vous me fichiez la paix !=D

Lily : (regarde la feuille de contrat, prend un stylo pour signer) alors…. :D

Béli : tiens, qu'est ce qui a écrit là en tout petit ? on dirait une clause...^^

Lily : (lit la clause), _« Dans le cas où les deux jeunes futures propriétaires des personnages écriraient des histoires sur les personnages stipulés dans le contrat, sans autorisation personnelle de l'auteur, les personnages leurs seraient immédiatement confisqué et, les acquéreurs devraient payer le double de la somme totale des gains faits par l'auteur grâce à l'histoire incluant ces personnages. De plus, si elles osaient se mettre elle-même en scène dans l'histoire, la peine serait aggravée et elle serait donc à la disposition totale de l'auteur en tant que serveuses… » O.O_

Béli : pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nous sommes particulièrement visées par cette clause… -_-'

ILS NE SONT TOUJOURS PAS à NOUS…-_-

Résumé du précédent chapitre: Suite à sa dernière mission, tout le Seireitei a tremblé à cause de la pression spirituelle de Byakuya Kuchiki, et pour ne pas devoir rendre les comptes au clan noble le plus important du Seireitei et les informer qu'il à transformé en gamin leur chef de clan. Yamamoto confie une mission nébuleuse à ce dernier très loin du Gotei! !

RÔLES INVERSES

**Chapitre XVII : Une clientèle spéciale!**

Un rayon de soleil perfide vint frapper sa joue après avoir traîtreusement outrepassé les rideaux de sa chambre. Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc s'agita dans son sommeil, alors que son délicieux rêve virait lui aussi au cauchemar...

Les anneaux de glace de Hyorinmaru s'effritèrent et la neige arrêta de tomber. Inquiet il tourna la tête vers le dragon afin de savoir ce qui lui arrivait...

- Kawaiiiiiiii!

Il sursauta en entendant les deux voix, et vit les deux femmes enserrer de leurs bras reptiliens le cou de son zanpakuto qui tentait vainement de se débattre.

- Jeune maître!

Il attrapa la garde de son katana, et recula. Juchées sur lui et accrochées sur ses écailles de glace: Matsumoto accompagnée d'une autre femme tentait d'étouffer à l'aide de leurs importante poitrine le pauvre dragon qui se débattait. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître Usagi-san.

- HYORINMARU!

- Fuyez jeune maître! Fuyez!

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus importante, le sol se mit à trembler. Il voulut faire un pas et se rendit compte qu'on le ceinturait! Il se débâtit et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir, son visage heurta la peau douce et dénudée... Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, il écarquilla les yeux. La chaleur lui monta au visage brutalement, il trembla littéralement incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit. Plongé entre les deux courbes pleines de sa poitrine, Toshiro n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, alors que les mains de la capitaine de la Quatrième lui caressaient doucement les cheveux.

La pression était douce mais ferme, il se sentit perdre pied.

- Il ne faut pas manger trop de glace.

C'était un reproche qu'il ne comprit pas. Il tressaillit en sentant deux autres mains se poser sur son dos, il se retourna pour voir que Hyorinmaru était au sol, terrassé. Le hurlement ne passa pas ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit que son tour était venu. Et que les deux autres femmes allaient l'achever.

Non, non, non, non, nooon!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le capitaine de la Dixième se redressa au son de sa propre voix, il serrait les draps qui l'avaient recouvert. Jetant des regards autour de lui. Il essuya les gouttes de sueur à ses tempes, et se laissa retomber dans le lit. Toshiro songea brièvement qu'il avait eut de la chance de ne pas partager sa chambre avec qui que ce soit. Un peu inquiet il rechercha un objet familier et rassurant, il ouvrit son portable et en soupirant se tira hors du lit.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Renji ouvrit un œil torve, il grimaça et laissa sa tête retomber hors du lit. Son petit fukutaîcho avait un sommeil des plus agité. Et il avait dû céder une grande partie du lit pour ne pas se recevoir un coup de pied mal placé. Le roux s'était coulé dans le coin droit du lit, tournant dos à la salle d'eau. Et il n'avait même pas entendu l'autre revenir. Sauf qu'une heure et demie plus tard un coup d'oreiller l'avait réveillé. Abasourdi, et choqué il avait finalement comprit que les draps suffoquaient le petit brun qui se débattait.[Keurline 1] Le roux avait eut le geste d'ôter la couette, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le brun de lui coller un coup de genou traître entre deux cotes.

Renji: _J'hallucine! Même endormit il est assez fort pour me faire mal et me faire des bleu_!

Entre les coups de genou et le fait que son fukutaicho semblait décidé à s'enrouler dans les draps, il avait finalement migré très loin.

Renji soupira encore en essayant de reprendre un peu de terrain sur le martelât ce matin là. Juste un peu pour ne plus avoir mal à la nuque. C'est en roulant sur lui même qu'il lui fit face. Mini-Bya debout finissait de ranger une partie de ses vêtements dans son sac. Il avait visiblement eut le temps de passer à la douche. Renji se redressa brutalement, partit en arrière et tomba de l'autre côté du lit en ne ratant pas la table de nuit, renversant la lampe. Le petit brun tiqua à l'idée qu'il venait de briser quelque chose, et qu'il devrait sans doute le rembourser.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Il y avait de l'agacement, un peu de colère aussi, afin de cacher la surprise qu'il avait eut.

A son réveil il c'était rendu compte que Renji dormait à une bonne distance de lui. Totalement à l'opposé même! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Renji dormir malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis un certain temps. Le roux était toujours sur pied lorsqu'il sortait de la salle d'eau, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Renji.

L'ex capitaine fronçait les sourcils avec une expression un peu trop sévère pour son jeune visage.

Le roux se releva, et ne manqua pas s'entailler les paumes sur les débris en grimaçant.

Débraillé, la moitié de sa chemise de nuit ouverte, les cheveux dans les yeux, il se hissa hors des morceaux de verre, sur le lit en essayant de ne pas tâcher les draps.

Le petit brun soupira et se détourna.

- Viens dans la salle de bain que je nettoie ça.

Il lui fallut encore un temps pour réagir à l'ordre, dans ce genre de cas ils oubliaient tout de suite leurs rôles, et Renji se sentit profondément stupide.

C'est dans un silence gêné que le roux laissa l'autre retirer les morceaux de porcelaine. Un peu atterré qu'il le laissa lui bander les mains.

- Essaye de ne plus te jeter sur les meubles pour les prochaines heures.

- Oui taichou.

Le petit brun referma la boîte de soin avec agacement.

- C'est Takeru fukutaichou.

Mini- Bya poussa le tout sur la table alors qu'il avisait le sang sur ses mains.

- Et ne te blesse plus aussi inutilement.

- Oui.. Heu. Takeru fukutaichou.

Renji se rattrapa difficilement et cela n'échappa pas à l'autre, qui le fixa comme si il avait fait exprès.

- Et pour l'amour du ciel Renji.

Le roux blémit un peu alors que le ton de l'autre montait imperceptiblement.

- Oui...

Le noble le dévisagea en se retenant de tiquer, Renji avait murmuré lui donnant l'impression qu'il était en train de le martyriser. Depuis quand son fukutaichou était-il aussi irritant?

- Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi stupide.

C'était ça! Il lui faisait l'effet d'être un grand imbécile sur patte.

- Ressaisit toi.

L'ordre claqua. Puis mini-Bya le laissa seul. En refermant la porte il n'arrivait pas à calmer la contrariété et avisa le carnage qu'il avait fait en moins de cinq minutes.

Le brun était fatigué en vérité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi le sommeil l'avait déserté aussi tôt ce matin. Puis la tension retomba, et il sut qu'il venait de passer ses nerfs sur le malheureux roux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de se jeter hors du lit? A croire qu'il avait prit peur de le voir.

Et c'était bien ça qui l'avait mit autant sur les nerfs, cette réaction instinctive de reculer en le voyant, de s'écarter de lui en dormant. Qu'il y ait de la distance entre eux était tout à fait normale...

Mais que Renji lui abandonne quasiment la couche, s'en était presque insultant.

- Sombre idiot.

Marmonna le petit brun. Vingt minutes plus tard le "sombre idiot" se présenta enfin. Mini-Bya lui laissa encore quelques instants afin qu'il s'habille, il lui abandonna la chambre. Alors qu'il refermait la porte il trouva l'autre capitaine appuyé contre le mur.

- Kuchiki.

- Hitsugaya.

C'était un autre pas fait entre eux. S'appeler ainsi familièrement par leurs noms sans autre signe de rang. Toshiro s'acharnait encore sur son portable, puis soupira.

- Il n'y a pas de nouvelle. Il faut juste attendre les instructions.

La porte en face s'ouvrit, un homme en costard en sortis, jetant sa veste sur son épaule.

- Et essaye de ne pas te perdre! Fit celui-ci en criant presque comme si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ou était dans une autre pièce. Le blond dont une large mèche de cheveux cachait l'œil gauche, souffla la fumé de sa cigarette en l'air et fit claquer la porte en la refermant. Il posa son regard sur eux. Les deux shinigami le dévisagèrent.

- Deux gamins.

Il y eut un lourd silence à cette constatation. Ils tiquèrent tous les deux mais ne répondirent pas.

- Vous êtes nouveaux. Vous devez avoir faim, je vous montre où se trouve la salle à manger!

Un sourire effrayant étira les lèvres de Sanji qui se pencha pour être à leur niveau. Puis il se releva et leur fit signe de le suivre, d'abord incertain, Toshiro attendit de voir le brun acquiescer.

- Renji se débrouillera. Finit par lâcher froidement mini-Bya.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Je prépare de délicieuses crêpes, vous voulez y gouter? Je suis plus doué pour les...

Le bruit de l'ascenseur couvrit la discutions, et les deux capitaines soupirèrent, alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux portes s'ouvrirent simultanément, Renji fit face à au type avec des cheveux vert qu'ils avaient déjà aperçu la veille dans la salle de sport. Un peu déçu le roux se rendit compte que son fukutaichou n'était plus là. Zorro se gratta la tête.

- Heu... Bonjour.

Renji lui rendit le salut.

- Il faut se dépêcher ou Luffy ne va rien laisser pour le petit déjeuner.

Le roux n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce " Luffy", mais comptait bien manger quelque chose.

- C'est par où la salle à manger?

S'enquit le shinigami.

- Par là, je crois.

Il emboîta le pas, et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir à l'opposé du lieu où son ex capitaine s'était dirigé, et prirent les escaliers. Renji ne put s'empêcher de jeter tout de même un regard vers les ascenseurs.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un regard rouge, peu rassurant se posa sur les épaules de mini-Bya. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des yeux de cette couleur, mais il semblait que ce genre de regard avait toujours une insistance dérangeante. Il fixa un peu intrigué le majordome qui servait au petit garçon une tasse de thé. Ciel arrêta son geste.

- Sébastian? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Un sourire de chat étira les lèvres du serviteur.

- Non, rien de précis... Juste un shinigami.

- Encore? Mais il y en a de plus en plus ma parole! Où ça?

Un autre sourire remonta sur les lèvres du majordome.

- Rien d'important, il n'est pas ici pour nous.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont capable de nous identifier.

- Rien de grave! Il ne faut pas vous attarder sur ce détail... Sebastian est un majordome assez "spécial".

Le noble tiqua, il ne lui fallait pas plus pour capter le sourire de chat du susnommé.

- C'est tout à fait normal, pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc sursauta en entendant qui venait de parler, et recula un peu. Son cœur luttait pour jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Usagi-san inclina la tête un peu surprit de cette réaction vive.

- Navré, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, Hitsugaya-taichou. Je pensais que vous m'aviez déjà remarqué. C'est un peu cavalier de ma part, Bonjour à tous!

Toshiro se renfrogna visiblement dans son siège, le noble fronça à son tour les sourcils. Ce "Usagi-san" était aussi doué que Yoruichi pour se fondre dans la masse.

- Bon appétit à tous!

A une autre table, les bras d'un homme s'allongèrent et il attrapa une assiette remplit de brioche qu'il avala sans prendre la peine de manger. Assiette y comprise!

- Sokaaaa! Sanji-san s'est surpassé! Fit l'homme au chapeau de paille entre deux assiettes.

- Eh! Luffy! Mange ce qui est à TA table! Touches pas à mes ramens!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond, aux yeux bleux, et aux étrange traces sur les joues planta une fourchette dans la main de l'homme caoutchou. Naruto montra les dents avant de recommencer à manger. Les deux shinigami se regardèrent, maintenant inquiet. A bien y regarder, aucun d'eux ici ne semblait être un humain normal. La mimique du blond tenait de l'animal.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dévisager les gens quand ils mangent... Kuchiki-dono. La jeune femme le prit en faute, elle lui sourit alors qu'il se tournait pour voir qu'il s'agissait de l'une des gérantes qu'ils avaient croisé. Lily posa à sa table une assiette de crêpes.

- De la part de Sanji-san. Vous devriez en profiter, c'est le meilleur cuisinier de Grand-Line.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Finit par lâcher le brun d'un ton plat. Mit mal à l'aise par la présence d'autant d'étranger autour de lui, et à sa table. Même en tant que chef de clan il avait restreint les spectateurs de son petit déjeuner. Chef de clan, mais surtout capitaine d'une division, il se levait tôt en conséquence et mangeait seul en général, parfois avec Rukia, et les quelques domestiques qui se chargeaient de le servir pour seuls témoins concret.

- C'est dommage, vous ratez quelque chose! S'enjoua Usagi-san, dont le regard pétillant l'énerva un peu.

La salle était pleine, le brouahaha se faisait entendre, on s'interpellait et parfois l'écho d'une dispute plus violente dépassait sur le tapage. Le bruit des verres et des assiettes s'entrechoquant, mêlé aux disputes matinales, aux rires amusés, et aux sons de contestations. La migraine gagna le chef de clan, qui en vint à regretter les petits déjeuners avec le roux. A part Zomaru, il n'y avait aucune source de brutalité comme celle qui l'agressait à cet instant. Sauf la machine à laver, qui hors du mode "essorage" ronronnait. C'est vrai que Renji n'était pas bruyant maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne criait pas comme il avait déjà eut l'occasion de l'apercevoir avec les autres hommes de la Onzième. Ce qui confortait son opinion première sur la barbarie de cette division. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Renji n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- Renji va rater le petit déjeuner.

Finit par lâcher le capitaine aux cheveux blanc, alors qu'il regardait la main du dit Luffy surgir de sous la table et attraper l'assiette de gourmandise à leur table.

- Il est vraiment élastique?

La question jaillit avec un intérêt spontané des lèvres de Toshiro qui eut l'impression que le noble avait un peu blêmit au passage. Et il y avait de quoi, cette main était rattachée à un bras qui était en l'occurrence passée sous trois tables, six chaises et deux carafes avant de se glisser et de tâtonner vers... L'assiette de crêpes que l'on venait de leur servir.

- C'est dégoutant, Sebastian fait le arrêter ça.

La voix du jeune noble claqua, l'enfant avait arrêté son geste et les volutes de fumée de son thé dansaient paresseusement sous son nez. Ciel Phantomhive leva les yeux, et un tic d'agacement agita son visage.

Son majordome se figea à son tour et regarda la main en question avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, il acquiesça:

- Yes, my...

- On ne se bat pas à table!

Rappela Lily en plantant une fourchette dans la main baladeuse.

- AÏEEEEEEEE!

Un cri émergea à une table plus loin, le chapeau de paille s'agita

-Et on ne mange qu'à SA table! C'est comprit Luffy! Sébastian se sont NOS couverts, pas _tes_ armes. Tu ne les jettes sur personne. Poursuivit la styliste, l'interpellant une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'ai un ou deux scalpel. Souligna une voix froide.

Le médecin aux cheveux argenté se tourna vers le majordome, attelant le geste à la parole. L'une de ses mains dans une poche de sa chemise, alors qu'il continuait de boire son café, il avait juste prit la peine de lâcher le journal qu'il lisait. C'était donc cet homme qui était caché derrière ce journal? Celui qu'ils avaient croisé dans le fauteuil la veille. Toshiro le fixa, son vis-à-vis releva élégamment un sourcil.

- Doctor, pas de scalpel à table. Dit Lily d'un ton qui semblait exprimer l'habitude de ce genre de faits.

Mini-Bya repoussa sa chaise, il en avait assez entendu, mais surtout assez vu! Il se sentait sur les nerfs, étrangement agacé et n'aspirait qu'au calme. Un calme qu'il n'y avait pas, aussi bien à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur. Son dernier combat continuait de troubler la surface limpide de la paix de son monde intérieur. Il avait bien vu le regard désapprobateur que la capitaine de la Quatrième lui avait jeté. Mais surtout il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se retrouver avec lui même et de faire un bilan avec Senbonzakura. Usagi-san capta le regard déconcerté de Lily. Le lapin tenta de calmer la compagnie en passant aux tables.

- Vous devriez avaler quelque chose tout de même.

Insista Lily, un sourire à l'appui, mini-Bya se figea. L'élancement entre ses deux tempes était à deux doigts de se mettre à pulser comme les cloches du Gotei lors de l'arrivée inopinée de Kurosaki. Le noble lui jeta un regard froid. Il y avait de la colère, de la fatigue aussi, mais surtout une irritation qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser. Il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler c'était douloureux, pas insupportable mais si diffus que s'en était intolérable. Il ressentait encore les effets négatifs du fait que le holow avait aspiré une partie de son reiatsu. Et il éprouvait le besoin irrépressible d'éradiquer le moindre signe d'existence dans un périmètre de neuf cent mètres. Puis il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et finit par croiser lentement tous les autres regards à sa portée. Le silence se fit en quelques secondes, la tension monta alors que tous portait l'attention vers les nouveaux venus.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour lire qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. La pression spirituelle du Kuchiki devint bien pesante malgré son gigai. L'autre capitaine fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas bien comment cela pouvait être possible. Ceux-ci bloquaient jusqu'à un certain point leur puissance, alors pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle brutalement saturée de la colère latente du brun.

Byakuya voulait manger en paix, et plus les secondes passaient plus il venait à la déduction que Yamamoto l'avait expédié dans un lieu réunissant différents phénomènes de foire.

- On se calme!

Tous le corps du petit brun se couvrit de chair de poule, alors qu'elle lui écrasait la tête dans sa forte poitrine. Usagi-san le serra et lui ébouriffa les cheveux à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Toshiro soupira intimement heureux que ce ne soit pas lui, et tout le monde sembla se relâcher aussi. Mini-Bya cligna des yeux et tenta de repousser les bras qui le tenaient.

- Ne me touchez pas!

Marmonna de façon peu audible car étouffée et outrée le chef de clan.

Bya: /_pitié! Tout mais pas ça! J'sais même pas ce que c'est!_ /

Le gigai de celle-ci lui porta sur les nerfs.

- Doucement, vous allez m'arracher mon décolleté!

S'exclama mi-amusée et narquoise Usagi-san.

Il se figea et deux secondes plus tard s'écarta de justesse pour éviter le couteau qu'avait saisit le petit brun. Usagi-san lui fit un large sourire.

- Eh bien, eh bien... On veut se battre de si bon matin?

Ce ton lui rappelait quelqu'un, un tic de colère agita sa joue. Ce foutu lapin se fichait de lui!

Homme, femme, chat ou lapin, il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Byakuya Kuchiki!

- Chouette! Une bagarre!

S'exclama l'homme élastique. C'est à ce moment que la porte fut défoncée par le corps d'un homme qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. A peine sonné, il secoua la tête et se redressa.

- Espèce de malade! Renji avait crié, il fit un pas dans la salle énervé.

- T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation! Reprit-il.

Son adversaire qui avait si gentiment arraché la porte marcha sur les débris, lui aussi énervé.

- Répète pour voir!

L'homme aux cheveux verts fit un pas vers lui. Avant de reprendre, tout à fait convaincu de son discourt:

- Je t'avais dis que c'était à droite à la troisième porte!

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Alors pourquoi t'es parti à gauche et que t'as prit la première porte!

- Eh! ZORRO! T'es en retard! Tu t'es encore perdu c'est ça!

Luffy le coupa et éclata de rire pour se moquer de lui.

- Renji! Zorro!

Le silence se fit. Usagi-san se tourna vers eux, les deux hommes se tournèrent, puis brutalement Zorro recula un peu. Brutalement terrorisé.

- U...Usagi-san! C'est pas ce que ... En fait …on...

- Je rêve ou vous avez arraché une porte?

Zorro fit stupidement non de la tête, secouant vivement celle-ci comme pour nier l'évidence.

Renji se redressa un peu mieux en avisant son ex-capitaine. Il s'était encore fait remarqué.

Mini-Bya se redressa pour de bon, il posa le couteau.

- Vous partez déjà?

S'enquit un peu déçu Usagi-san dont les tons de la voix avait une capacité effrayante pour passer de la pire menace de mort au plus délicat son de moquerie. Le noble passa à côté d'elle, se dirigeant là d'où Renji était arrivé. Le noble ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais l'arrivée du roux venait de le convaincre qu'il ne resterait pas une minute de plus.

Elle allait l'attraper et le serrer une nouvelle fois contre elle pour le mettre en rogne lorsque le mouvement l'arrêta. Renji s'avança net, Usagi-san leva le nez pour le voir venir car il fallait l'avouer qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Tout d'un coup le geste de la femme sembla décalé, déplacé presque. La présence du roux entre ces deux là semblait la remettre en cause, elle et sa familiarité.

Elle croisa les bras, et plongea son regard dans celui du roux, il y avait du défi, peut-être un peu de surprise. Se demandant si il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle soupira, comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas.

- Vous avez gagné cette manche, Kuchiki-dono.

Le lapin posa les mains sur le torse du roux comme si elle voulait le pousser, il sembla surprit. Renji fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa vraiment sur elle. Il pouvait sentir fourmiller sa pression spirituelle. C'était déstabilisant, à moins d'un pas il ne l'avait presque pas sentit, et là... Ses mains pesaient, si lourde de puissance. Il avait déjà eut un aperçut de ce genre de sensation, lorsque Yachiru lui tombait inopinément sur les épaules.

- Renji... L'interpela d'un coup le noble.

Le roux sursauta et se tourna vers son ex capitaine.

- Cependant je pense que je vais garder celui là pour quelque temps. Reprit Usagi-san qui lui coupa la parole. Le nouveau capitaine de la Sixième croisa son regard, incapable de lire au début puis il lui sembla voir un mouvement. Elle fit un sourire étrange à Renji alors que le noble les dévisageait. Le lapin poursuivit.

- Après tout il me doit un vase.

Et comme pour prouver ce fait elle attrapa la main bandée et sembla examiner le tout. Renji sursauta infimement, comme si elle venait de lui frôler la gorge.

- C'est une vilaine coupure Renji-san.

Le roux aurait payé une fortune pour voir ses yeux à ce moment là! Il y avait quelque chose de sincère peut-être, d'amusé sans doute. De nostalgique aussi. Il y avait quelque chose de trop surtout, de fichtrement désorientant dans la douceur avec laquelle elle retraçait la coupure sous le bandage. Comme si... Comme si elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'il avait ressentit et... Il eut l'envie de s'arracher de son emprise, c'était insupportable et affreusement gênant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de le déshabiller devant tout le monde. Usagi-san savait qu'il s'en était voulut, et qu'il continuait de s'en vouloir d'avoir déçu le petit brun.

- On s'en va. Claqua la voix de mini-Bya, encore plus sec.

Le roux se détacha net, nul besoin de lui redemander et il lui emboita le pas. Elle eut juste le temps d'éviter l'autre shinigami.

- C'était très bon. Fit le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Toshiro ne lui jeta pas un regard. Les autres membres soupirèrent.

-Toujours aussi machiavélique Usagi-san. Alors comme ça Renji à briseé un vase?

S'enquit malicieusement Lily en lui tirant la chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

- Oui, ce matin... Et ne croit pas que je t'ai oublié Zorro! Tu vas payer pour cette porte!

La gérante jeta un autre regard noir au responsable qui en avait profité pour aller s'installer.

- Et maintenant? S'enquit la styliste en poussant un panier de pain au chocolat sur la table.

Lily se servit une tasse.

- Maintenant, rien... On attend que ça fasse effet. Répondit froidement et simplement l'autre femme.

- Quoi donc? Demanda fort naïvement Lily.

Usagi-san la fixa avant de lui répondre:

- Sa jalousie.

Un petit sourire étira le coin de sa joue, les yeux argent de la jeune femme brillèrent alors que sa voix naturellement grave ondulait avec une sensualité presque tangible. Lily recracha peu élégamment son thé et toussa. Usagi-san releva un sourcil et la dévisagea alors qu'elle se pinçait discrètement le nez.

- Usagi-san...

La femme du se pencher pour l'entendre murmurer.

- ...Arrête de dire des trucs pareils avec un air pareil. Fit Lily d'une voix inaudible .

-Tout va bien?

Elle tapota doucement sur l'épaule de la styliste.

- Bien sur mon lapin! Répondit elle l'air de rien.

Silence...

- La prochaine fois... Lily essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas saigner du nez en disant ça.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ils avaient quittés la salle à manger sans plus de concertation. Le couloir spacieux étaient décoré de tableau dont Renji n'avait pas souvenir. En même temps, il était surtout en train de s'énerver lorsqu'il l'avait emprunté. Il en était sûr maintenant, il avait eut l'occasion de visiter tous les placards de l'hôtel avec cet idiot! Ce type était un radar à placard! Pas une seule fois il n'avait pas trouvé une serpillère derrière les portes qu'il lui avait indiqué. Peut-être que ce Zorro avait une affinité avec le matériel de nettoyage des sols? Il s'en fichait et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas à la Quatrième. Renji finit par rompre le silence, se demandant où ils pouvaient bien se diriger, et pleurant sur son petit déjeuner.

- Et maintenant? Nous n'avons toujours pas de signalement pour le nouvel ordre de mission.

Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc, acquiesça.

- Les occupants de cet hôtel ne sont pas normaux, le roux se massa l'épaule en parlant, se souvenant de la douleur du coup que lui avait donné son adversaire. Renji n'avait pas tord, mais il avait surtout faim.

- Nous devons rester ici.

Renji et Toshiro fixèrent le petit brun qui continuait d'avancer sans leur jeter un regard.

- Pourquoi?

Finit par demander le roux. Mini-Bya finit par s'arrêter, observant les portes de l'ascenseur devant lequel ils se trouvaient désormais. Il jeta un regard à la plante verte étrangement luxuriante vue le lieu où elle était plantée.

- Aucun d'eux n'est humain... Finit par dire le noble. Il se peut que celui que nous cherchions soit ici. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas... Cet hôtel est un parfait appât.

- Vous envisagez d'utiliser les clients comme des leurres.

Lâcha froidement Toshiro.

- Parfaitement.

- Et la barrière?

Kuchiki posa un regard vide sur lui, l'autre capitaine n'avait pas tord, une barrière très puissante entourait l'hôtel.

- Les barrières sont faîtes pour être brisées.

Hitsugaya soupira.

- Je me doutais que cela tournerait de cette façon. Ils ont tous une pression spirituelle trop importante pour ne pas être suspecte.

- Rien ne prouve qu'ils soient mêlés à notre mission. Intervint tout de même Renji.

Après tout ils cherchaient un être qui s'amusait à laisser ouvert des passages un peu partout entre le monde des humains et le Hueco mundo.

Il fixa lui aussi la porte de l'ascenseur, se demandant si il aurait une chance de convaincre le noble de lui laisser une chance de se restaurer lui aussi. Mini-Bya semblait analyser les entourages, et il fallut deux minutes à Renji pour qu'il comprenne qu'il mémorisait les lieux. Le roux songea qu'il devrait en faire autant.

- Ce ne sont pas des arrancars. Et un espada ne serait jamais assez fou pour demeurer dans le monde des humains.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

- Le problème c'est que nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse d'un espada. Les traces de reiatsu qu'il laisse sont étranges. Jusqu'ici... Je m'étais dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre hypothèses. Mais cet hôtel regorge d'êtres à la pression spirituelle importante.

De son coté le capitaine aux cheveux blanc s'était rapproché d'une plaque posée à droite de la porte d'ascenseur et sur lequel était affiché un plan du rez-de-chaussée.

- Une mission d'infiltration en somme.

Finit par lâcher dépité Renji. Se disant qu'il avait l'air malin à ne pas faire comme eux. Ils ne s'étaient même pas consultés mais agissaient de manière similaire.

Renji: /_Ils pensent exactement de la même façon ma parole, c'est ça, ou c'est de la télépathie__._/

- Nous devons nous focaliser sur ceux qui ont le plus de puissance.

Acquiesça Toshiro qui reprit:

- Vous avez remarqué quelqu'un?

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas Zorro, il a une bonne droite mais il n'est pas assez fort pour ouvrir un passage.

- Il y a ce garçon... Au cache œil. Quoique j'en doute, ce serait plutôt celui qui le sert.

Finit par lâcher mini-Bya.

- J'ai remarqué un jeune homme, cheveux ébène, yeux anthracites. Il portait un étrange bandeau avec une plaque métallique. Assit avec un autre aux cheveux roux. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Neji.

Rajouta Hitsugaya.

- Si ça se trouve... Nous recherchons un Vasto lorde.

Les deux capitaines fixèrent le roux qui semblait réfléchir intensément.

Ce n'était pas deux capitaines qu'il fallait mais le gotei en entier! Renji grinça des dents.

- Il doit tout faire pour se fondre dans la masse. Mais c'est stupide puisque aucun d'eux n'est normal.

Mini-Bya ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Renji.

Le roux insista.

- Un vasto lorde, reste un vasto lorde. Il sera toujours suspect.

Le capitaine de la Dixième le coupa.

- Justement, d'où l'utilité de faire partie de la clientèle de cet hôtel. Ils sont tous des suspects potentiels Abaraï.

- Non, pas tous, certain plus que d'autre!

Toshiro se demanda ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Quoi donc?

Demanda le noble.

- Quel est le plus suspect d'entre eux? Celui qui semble ne pas avoir sa place ici? Le plus anormal de cette bande d'anormaux.

Kuchiki fronça les sourcils, alors que Toshiro blêmissait un peu.

- C'est...

Renji acquiesça.

- Oui! Parfaitement. Usagi-san. Que vient faire une femme dans un hôtel pour homme. Quelle idée de tenir ce genre d'hôtel? Et quoi de plus facile que de se cacher chez soit. Cet hôtel est un alibi parfait pour cette barrière.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

- Il reste les deux gérantes. D'ailleurs je n'en ai vue qu'une seule depuis ce matin. Cette hypothèse semble tenir.

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de shinigami qui se transforment en lapin vous?

Ajouta Renji.

- C'est une connaissance de Shihouin.

Ce rappel du brun ne sembla pas désarçonner Renji.

- Nous ne savons pas dans quelles circonstances elles se sont rencontrées. Si je devais commencer par suspecter, se serait par elles trois. Et puis pourquoi une clientèle exclusivement masculine? Pourquoi tous ces types? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont en commun, mis à part leur anormalité? Le reste semble tenir du hasard, mais elles trois.

Byakuya savait qu'il ne fallait rien laisser passer, mais il n'arrivait pas à adhérer totalement à cette hypothèse. Deux gérantes d'un restaurant au Seireitei, plus un/une shinigami capable de se changer en lapin serait en réalité affilié à un vasto Lorde? Il croisa les bras.

- C'est purement impossible.

- Rien ne nous empêche de les garder sur la liste.

Ajouta Toshiro.

- De toute façon cet hôtel en lui même est sur la liste. Autant commencer par découvrir ce que cette clientèle a de si spéciale, hormis leurs pression spirituelles.

Finit par trancher mini-Bya.

- Ils faut observer leurs comportements, ils finiront bien par se trahir.

- Navré de vous déranger messieurs.

Les trois shinigami s'écartèrent, l'homme se racla la gorge.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Kuchiki-dono, mon jeune maître souhaite vous inviter à prendre le thé avec lui. Il a été fort impressionné par votre personne et souhaiterait partager quelques moments avec vous. Il est un fervent joueur de go, et aimerait vous affronter si le temps vous le permet.

Le majordome s'inclina et son sourire n'échappa pas au brun.

- Ciel Phantomhive vous invite à sa table.

Il se redressa.

- Si je peux me le permettre... Vous lui ressembler beaucoup. Autant d'orgueil dans un corps si fragile. C'est purement admirable.

Comment avait-il put apparaître aussi près d'eux? Le noble dévisagea le serviteur, puis contre toute attente...

- Volontiers!

Un sourire remonta sur son visage.

- Abaraï-Taichou. Je vous prie de m'accorder quelques instants. Cela offenserait mon oncle que je ne représente pas comme il se doit notre clan auprès de la si haute famille Phantomhive.

Sebastian jeta un bref regard au deux shinigami, ignorant ce que voulait dire ce revirement de situation.

- Bien sur, Kuchiki-fukutaïcho.

Renji ne semblait pas le moins du monde pour, et continua de dévisager leurs dos alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble.

- Je suppose que nous devrions faire comme lui.

Lâcha Toshiro.

- Se rapprocher de nos cibles et voir ce qu'il en est...

* * *

Béli: alors, alors? Que va t-il se passer?

Byakuya sera t-il assez fou pour faire sauter la barrière qui protège l'hôtel?

Sebastian va t-il croquer notre noble? (il me semble que les démons ne mange pas les shinigami)^^

Ichigo survivra t-il à Byakuya?

Renji découvrira t-il enfin que Usagi-san n'est pas un vasto lorde et qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer!

Comment Usagi-san va t-elle lui faire payer son vase?

Lily... Pourquoi tu saignes du nez?

Urahara va t-il se mêler des expériences de Mayuri?

D'autre perte de contrôle. Entre crise de jalousie, suspicion, baisse de morale et une mission à durée indéterminée sur terre... Comment survivront nos shinigami?

Lily: à ce que je vois tu a pris ton pied avec ce que je t'ai concocté! contente que tu ai pu t'amuser aussi, j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante et je suis contente que tu ai embrayé dessus!

j'espère que les lecteurs ont apprécié!

le prochain est en encore à écrire!

Béli: MOHAHAHAHAH!


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Keurjani Bel 'Uriel + Hargreaves Lilyanne

Disclaimer :

**Etudes de couples (partie I)**

_Faute de ne pouvoir avoir les personnages de certains manga, nous faisons des interviews de couple Béli et moi pour prouver aux auteurs de manga Shonen que leurs personnages masculins devraient être ensemble dans le manga réel :_

_Spectateur : Oda Eeiichiro_

-Béli : qu'aimez-vous chez sanji, Zorro ?

-Zorro : ben je sais pas… à part sa cuisine je vois pas…

-Lily : et vous Sanji, qu'aimez-vous chez Zorro ?

-Sanji : bof, pas grand-chose, à part qu'on peut compter sur lui s'il faut défendre une frêle lady en danger…

-Lily : d'accord, et alors qu'aimez-vous le moins chez Zorro, sanji ?

-Sanji : alors, son sens de l'orientation pourri, sa manie de toujours dormir, sa débilité mentale, son cerveau ralenti, son entêtement, sa…

-Zorro : oh hé ! ça veut dire quoi ça kuso-cook ! Toi aussi tu me tapes sur les nerfs !

-Sanji : Nani ?Kuso-marimo ! T'as un problème ?

(Dispute)

Lily & Béli : argh !

**Nda **: je publie enfin le chapitre 18 ! je trouve que notre fiction avance drôlement. Au programme un chapitre de préparation à l'infiltration. Moins d'humour, mais il faut placer le contexte. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même…^^ A part ça, j'ai hâte de voir QUI va être ma 100ième Reviews ! et qui seront les premiers à me faire dépasser le nombre 100 ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que je vais peut être atteindre ce chiffre avec ma première fiction et avec des lecteurs si sympathiques, et fidèles. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, j'aurai aimé avoir aussi les reviews qui vont avec mais bon, je sais bien que tous le monde ne le fais pas… alors, BONNE LECTURE !

Rôles inversés

**Chapitre XVIII : La visite**

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec intérêt.

Bien qu'elle lui était inaccessible car déjà parvenue dans l'au-delà, cette âme pure et belle était là juste devant lui.

Alors qu'il était debout, droit comme un i, spectateur muet du ballet lent et stratégique que les pièces de go semblaient faire dans les mains de ces deux jeunes hommes, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le beau jeune homme qui semblait être un adversaire de taille pour son jeune maître.

Ils en étaient à leur cinquième partie, et chacun était monté en niveau dans son jeu, car c'était en quelque sorte cette manche qui distinguerait le meilleur des deux. Ils avaient tours à tours sous-estimé leur adversaire, et avaient à chaque partie dévoilé un peu plus de leur vrai talent au jeu. Byakuya était impressionné : comment un si jeune garçon pouvait rivaliser avec 100 ans d'expérience dans ce domaine ?

Décidément, cet enfant était véritablement suspect. De plus, son majordome n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis le début de cette nouvelle partie. On aurait juré qu'il s'était retenu de le faire depuis le moment où il était entré dans cette pièce.

En répondant à l'invitation du jeune comte, il avait accepté un entretien privé dans les appartements du jeune garçon, et avait pu ainsi découvrir son espace personnel, plus ou moins réflecteur de sa personnalité. Les appartements étaient véritablement spacieux, propres, tous dans des tons bleus nuits et noirs, avec quelques argenteries. Ils étaient dans un petit salon, fait pour accueillir les gens pour le thé, où les jeux de société. Le petit noble avait véritablement un petit manoir intégré, et Mini-Bya ne voulu pas imaginer le prix que ça avait du lui coûter de personnaliser autant sa suite.

Sebastian émit un sourire : décidément cette âme était encore meilleure qu'elle n'y paraissait. Un concentré d'orgueil et de fierté certes, mais une âme pleine de centaines d'années de fidélité, de rigueur... sans pitié mais également porteuse d'un amour éternel. Une âme aussi attachée aux gens autour de lui, mais dissimilant son attachement sous un masque de froideur et de fierté. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Une âme rebelle, contre le système, contre l'injustice. Une âme délicieuse et hors de portée…

-Sebastian ça suffit !

L'ordre claqua net dans le silence.

-Descends en cuisine et sers nous un de tes meilleurs thés, accompagné d'une pâtisserie française. Fit le petit comte d'un ton exagérément froid.

Byakuya ne comprit pas le ton énervé de l'enfant, mais une chose était sûre, celui-ci avait été tout au long de la partie, agacé, puis énervé, et enfin exaspéré par son majordome, qui pourtant ne bougeait pas, et le chassait donc, tant il était insupporté. Mini-Bya n'en était pas sûr, mais lorsque l'ordre avait claqué avec fureur, il avait cru voir pendant une fraction de seconde l'œil du petit garçon devenir rouge sang. Sûrement une impression due à la colère…

-Comme vous voudrez, Bo-chan. Répondit le majordome.

Il n'empêche que cela avait joué en sa faveur, pensa le petit Kuchiki, car il était tout à fait sûr de gagner cette partie à présent, et l'autre le savait bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remporter la partie, le majordome ouvrit la porte pour exécuter l'ordre de son maître et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'une des gérantes : Lily.

La jeune fille émit un large sourire rayonnant et plein d'innocence en regardant le majordome, mais celui-ci eu l'étrange réaction de reculer d'un pas. Mini-Bya crut halluciner face à ce comportement : il fallait croire que les gérantes de cet endroit inspirait plus le respect qu'elle n'y paraissaient, car il imaginait mal ce majordome reculer face à quelqu'un affichant un air si innocent.

Etrangement, il avait déjà saisi que ce majordome était des plus spécial, et il se souvenait d'une phrase du petit compte pendant les parties alors qu'il tentait d'en savoir plus sur ce suspect en lui posant des questions d'ordre plus ou moins personnelles.

_« Sebastian est mon fidèle majordome. Il peut tout faire, et est à mon service pour l'éternité. » _

A ce moment là de la conversation, le petit garçon au cache œil s'était laissé allé à sourire, et Byakuya avait eu des frissons désagréables face à ce changement d'expression et de ton contradictoire avec l'image austère de l'enfant.

-Je suis venue vous chercher Kuchiki-dono, pour vous faire faire le reste de la visite avec vos deux amis. Fit Lily en tournant son regard vers le petit noble en affichant toujours un large sourire. Nous n'avons pas pu finir hier soir, et il est déjà 11h30, donc à la fin de la visite vous serez servi pour déjeuner. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Byakuya légèrement dépité de ne pouvoir infliger le coup de grâce à son adversaire regarda avec une légère amertume le jeu de go. Le petit Phantomhive le rassura alors :

-Vous pouvez y aller Kuchiki –dono, la victoire est sans conteste la votre. Disons alors que j'ai une dette envers vous… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je suis un homme de parole.

Ciel était en fait partagé par la déception d'avoir perdu, la fierté de l'image qu'il savait donner de lui et l'intérêt qu'il avait pour le jeune homme en face de lui.

Mini-Bya ferma les yeux en guise d'acquiescement et se leva pour suivre la jeune fille. Il fit un signe de tête au moment de sortir pour faire comprendre qu'il avait bien pris note de tout ce qui avait été dit. Etrangement, ils se comprirent.

Lily spectatrice curieuse les regarda avec encore plus d'intérêts en pensant qu' elle n'arriverait jamais à déchiffrer ce langage muet des nobles qui semblaient eux pourtant se comprendre, quelque soit l'époque et la culture… elle soupira.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les deux autres jeunes hommes qui les attendaient dans le hall d'accueil.

-Très bien. Dit Lily en prenant une grande inspiration comme si elle allait plonger en apnée pour un petit moment. Nous allons reprendre depuis le point de départ, pour que vous mémorisiez au mieux les lieux. Béli-chan et Usagi-san ne vous avaient montré que la moitié. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il y a 5 étages au dessus du sol (en comptant le rez-de-chaussée) et 2 étages sous le sol. Les salles communes sont toutes au rez-de-chaussée, les chambres et les suites sont sur les trois étages au-dessus.

Et la visite commença…

Tandis que Renji et Toshiro questionnaient Mini-Bya du regard par rapport à ses observations du suspect, Lily commentait et expliquait.

-Comme vous le voyez, le hall d'accueil ne donne que d'une part sur la porte d'entrée, et d'autre part sur ce couloir qui traverse en longueur tout l'hôtel. Au début, au milieu et à la fin de ce couloir vous trouverez les ascenseurs, ainsi que les escaliers d'urgence en début et en fin de couloir. Au rez-de-chaussée, de part et d'autre de ce même couloir sont toutes les sales communes que je vais vous faire voir rapidement.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir comme lors de leur arrivée alors que Mini-Bya faisait un rapport sommaire de la situation, et du fait que le petit comte ne semblait pas suspect, ou du moins qu'il n'était assurément pas un arrancar.

Lily parla donc un moment encore dans le vent :

-Comme vous vous souvenez d'abord à votre droite, la salle de musculation, en face, le dojo, puis à votre droite à nouveau les bains chauds que vous avez pu entrapercevoir hier soir.

En y faisant plus attention, Renji se rendit compte que les bains étaient aménagés pour sembler être en pleine nature : un ciel artificiel très réaliste, un bassin dans la roche, des plantes aux alentour… tout semblait être naturel.

-Sur votre gauche maintenant, une salle de massage avec douche, pour que vous puissiez vous relaxer après efforts dans la salle de musculation. A côté vous avez aussi la salle de tir, pour toutes personnes utilisant une arme à feu ou un arc, et en face, c'est notre salle de cinéma qui fait des séances spéciales pour les meilleures sorties du moment. Ces salles étaient fermées hier soir, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu les voir.

Elle reprit son souffle alors qu'elle passait près de l'un des ascenseurs.

- Cet ascenseur marque la moitié du couloir. Fit Lily, nous allons continuer rapidement : comme vous vous souvenez, vous avez là, la salle à manger, celle de ce matin, et toujours à droite à côté c'est la cuisine. Il y a un accès direct de l'une à l'autre. En face, par contre, il y a une salle que vous ne connaissez pas.

Ils passèrent la porte à double battant qui faisait face à la salle à manger et furent stupéfait par la grandeur de la pièce : c'était une gigantesque bibliothèque. Des étagères de livres s'étalaient à perte de vue. Et ici et là étaient placés des tables et fauteuils confortables pour étudier ou lire.

Au centre, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'encre mi long était installé à un bureau. Il leva ses yeux d'un violet améthyste un court instant vers eux avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Toshiro réussit à lire le titre de l'ouvrage : « l'histoire du geass » par J.J.

A ce moment là un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts et au regard vert émeraude sortit placidement de derrière une étagère, portant deux livres dans ses mains. Il apparut près de l'étudiant et dit d'un air naturellement rayonnant :

-J'en ai trouvé deux autres Lelouch ! « De la vie des immortels » et « le geass pour les nuls », ils sont signés G.G.

-Ah ! Très bien, merci Suzaku. Fit Le jeune homme aux eux violets d'un air légèrement surpris mais soulagé. Il fixa un moment l'autre jeune homme qui déposait les deux livres sur son bureau, et qui lui rendit son regard intensément.

Mini-Bya et les deux autres ne surent pas pourquoi, mais ils eurent en même temps la sensation d'être de trop à ce moment là, tandis que Lily émit un sourire discret. Ils quittèrent la pièce avec une sorte d'empressement incompréhensible. La gérante fut la dernière à sortir volontairement : elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au moment où le brun dans la pièce, faisait une surprise à l'autre, concentré dans sa lecture, et l'enlaçait en arrivant dans son dos.

-Bon et bien continuons. Dit-elle un sourire bien trop grand sur les lèvres pour qu'il soit le reflet de sa joie de faire faire une visite à des nouveaux venus.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers la fin du couloir, elle prit un appareil ressemblant à un téléphone portable et entama une discussion rapide :

-hey Béli, je vois que tu es ENFIN réveillée !

-…

-Avant de descendre, connecte- moi la « trois-cent » s'il-te-plaît !

-…

- Oui je sais que tu ne les connais pas, mais t'inquiète, tu vas bientôt connaître… Dépêches toi de lire les Code Geass et là tu verras !^^

-…

-Oui, oui bien sûr, rien que ma connexion, tu fais ce que tu veux de la tienne… je ne vais pas te faire visionner ce qui ne t'intéresse pas ma vielle! C'est juste que je pense qu'après manger il se passera quelque chose d'intéressant dans la "trois-cent"… elle eut un sourire digne de Gin qui fit frissonner ses trois clients.

-…

-Merci la puce ! T'es un ange !

Et elle reprit comme si de rien était :

-Donc à côté de la grande bibliothèque qui est grande comme deux salles, vous avez la salle de détente, avec des jeux de société, bowling, billards, et piste de dance pour les ambiances boîtes.

Nous arrivons enfin à la fin très chers messieurs, puisque voici la dernière salle, à droite, le bar que vous aviez vu hier soir. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la cuisine est placée entre le bar et la salle à manger, car les plats doivent pouvoir passer rapidement dans ces deux salles. En général nous utilisons le bar pour le dîner…

Ils étaient bel et bien à la fin du couloir, l'ascenseur et les escaliers étaient là et le couloir se finissait sur une grande porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette grande porte ? demanda Shiro-chan intrigué.

-Oh et bien, c'est la fin du bâtiment, mais pas de l'hôtel très cher. Fit Lily.

Et elle ouvrit grand les battants comme pour appuyer ses dires…

La lumière du jour les submergea brutalement, et ils purent admirer un immense jardin qui entourait la résidence.

Là-bas un mini- labyrinthe taillé dans des buissons semblait vous lancer un défi, ici un petit kiosque mettait une pointe de romantisme, quelques statues étaient parsemées dans l'ensemble du jardin, et au centre une énorme fontaine dont on ne pouvait distinguer d'ici la forme et les gravures donnait un air majestueux à l'ensemble. Les fleurs qui parsemaient le jardin semblaient pousser avec orgueil à des places spécialement choisies pour elles.

-Il y a aussi au fond du jardin une serre remplie de plantes exotiques et rares. Certains clients sont friands des vertus de celles-ci, particulièrement si elles contiennent des poisons. Fit Lily d'un air enjoué mais frissonnant tout de même un peu.

La visite était donc enfin terminée, et Lily leur proposa d'aller prendre le repas de midi.

-Un instant… Fit Byakuya d'un air sceptique. Il y a un moment que je l'ai remarqué, mais j'ai attendu la fin de la visite pour vous demander mademoiselle : vous avez dit qu'il y avait cinq étages au dessus et 2 étages en dessous du sol. Nous savons ce qu'il y a sur 4 des étages au dessus du sol, mais nous ne savon rien des 3 autres. Pourquoi ?

-Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai oublié de vous expliquer : le niveau "un" du sous-sol contient la réserve et le parking pour les véhicules des clients. Le niveau deux du sous-sol, nous vous y mènerons, ou bien vous pouvez allez voir par vous-même, ainsi vous comprendrez mieux ce que c'est, mais disons en gros que c'est une salle d'entraînement spéciale pour ceux qui veulent « réellement » s'entraîner. Vous y avez accès avec l'ascenseur de toute façon, n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre…

Elle se tourna faisant mine de rentrer, mais Toshiro l'arrêta.

-Et le cinquième étage mademoiselle ? Fit-il l'air un peu trop sérieux pour un visage si jeune.

-Le cinquième… Fit-elle un peu surprise. Quel cinquième ? Il n'y a que quatre étages !

- Le cinquième étage en comptant le rez-de-chaussée ! Fit Byakuya agacé.

-Ah ! Celui-là ! C'est le quatrième étage ! Le quatrième !

Ils la fixèrent d'un air meurtrier.

Elle eut un sourire joyeux et ajouta.

-Celui-là nous est particulier aux autres gérantes et à moi, nous sommes les seules à y avoir accès! L'ascenseur ne monte au quatrième qu'avec notre code. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de dangereux. C'est juste l'endroit où nous vivons !

Elle accentua son sourire et dit :

-ça y est ! Je pense qu'avec cela tous le monde est satisfait, nous pouvons aller manger n'est-ce-pas !

Les trois shinigamis se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes dans le silence qui suivit.

Ils s'étaient compris …

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Pourquoi Mini-Bya redoutait-il le moment où il entrerait dans la salle à manger ? Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir les énergumènes rencontrées ce matin ? où parce qu'il gardait un mauvais souvenir de son petit déjeuner ? Peut être savait il déjà qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir trouver la paix habituelle pour manger son repas ? quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas prier Kami-sama pour que son repas se passe sans dommages !

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, le bruit d'une dispute leur parvint directement aux oreilles parmi tous les bruits de couverts et de discussions. Toshiro eu l'impression qu'il devait se préparer à tout moment à attraper le petit Kuchiki par le col pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir de la salle sans manger. Une petite veine était déjà apparue sur le front de Mini-Bya.

Et il pensa : « je crois que je commence à me faire vieux, je vais bientôt faire de la tension… » (NDA : c'est d'autant plus un comble que tu es dans un corps de gamin mon vieux !)

Les deux protagonistes de la dispute leurs étaient inconnus. Le premier avait des cheveux roses décoiffés, des yeux reptiliens, une écharpe en écailles autour du cou et sa petite veste ouverte laissait voir tous les muscles de son torse forgés par l'entraînement. Le second avait des cheveux bleu nuit et des yeux de la même couleur, mais ce qui frappait sûrement chez lui était le fait qu'il ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'un caleçon. Si Renji cru halluciner, Mini-Bya et Toshiro semblaient eux habitués finalement à la bizarrerie des clients. Ils pensèrent de concert :

« Après un lapin qui a plus de poitrine que Matsumoto, un homme élastique, et un toute une flopée de type bizarres, plus rien ne m'étonne… »

La dispute faisait rage:

-Caleçon-man !

-Feu-follet !

-Glaçon sur pattes !

-incendie ambulante !

-slip congelés !

-lézard grillé !

Lily s'enquit de la raison de la dispute auprès de Béli :

-Oh, ben, Eiri-san a demandé du feu à Roy. Erreur fatale bien sûr, celui-là n'a pas compris qu'il ne demandait qu'un briquet, il a un peu allumé Eiri-san, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé. C'est juste que Natsu qui vient d'arriver avec Grey a vu ça et à lancé un duel à Roy bien évidemment. J'ai donc demandé à Grey de le stopper, et ils ont commencé à se disputer…

-Iceberg Fondu !

-Dragon enrhumé !

-Ah d'accord. Fit Lily, comme si elle comprenait. En gros ils se disputent pour rien c'est ça… Ils sont à peine arrivés qu'il nous donne déjà du fil à retordre.

Elle interpela Sanji.

-Tu veux bien nous aider aux cuisines s'il-te-plaît, car en plus de Luffy nous avons un autre gros mangeur aujour…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, écarquilla les yeux de peur et de stupeur, en même temps que Béli qui réalisa au même moment qu'elle.

-OH MY GOD ! Dirent-elles de concert.

-Natsu…

-Luffy…

Et elles finirent la phrase en même temps :

-DANS LA MEME PIECE !

Certaines personnes dans la salle qui connaissaient un peu le sens de la situation pensèrent que c'était la fin du monde.

-Vous inquiétez pas. Dit Sanji. J'ai envoyé Luffy trouver Zorro, le temps qu'il le retrouve on aura fait assez à manger, et tout sera réglé !

Lily soupira, et se tourna vers les deux personnages bruyants de la salle à manger tandis que nos trois shinigamis s'installaient.

Grey et Natsu étaient front contre en front dans cette position typique des personnages de mangas qui se querellent.

-Hey slip parlant ! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part !

-Ta gueule l'allumette mouillée ! Tu fais trop de bordel !

Elle n'en pouvait plus… C'en était trop. La petite veine sur son front disparue, et une aura noire commença à se former autour de Lily. Toshiro ne compris pas bien pourquoi, mais tout à coup tout le monde se tut, tandis que les deux idiots continuaient de plus belle.

La suite, Mini-Bya la grava dans sa mémoire.

Lily attrapa Natsu par la peau du coup, le souleva du sol sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, et l'envoya en l'air… Il retomba exactement sur une chaise devant une table remplie de mets délicieux déjà servi pas Sanji. Béli regarda la fin de la scène avec horreur.

Tous le monde avait retenu son souffle, et les conversations reprirent de plus belles lorsque Lily s'épousseta les mains en signe de satisfaction.

Elle se tourna vers Natsu pour lui ôter l'envie de recommencer quand elle comprit enfin pourquoi Béli avait une telle expression de peur sur le visage : Elle venait d'envoyer Natsu à la place spécialement prévue pour Luffy, afin qu'il ne mange pas les repas des autres. Et Natsu s'en donnait déjà à cœur joie dans le repas du futur Roi des pirates.

_Vous vous doutez bien cher lecteurs, qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt si elles avaient eu le temps de faire Natsu sortir de la place avant que Luffy n'entre dans la pièce._

_. . ._

Les deux gérantes n'eurent pas de mal à deviner qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Etait-ce parce que quand un malheur s'abat sur vous, vous vous attendez toujours au pire ? Où bien était-ce parce que l'auteur de cette fiction est une sadique et que ce ne serait pas drôle si elle ne faisait pas un peu chier à ses gérantes ? Enfin, nous présumons qu'elles devinèrent qui venait d'entrer, par le bruit qu'il fit en entrant :

-SAAANJIIIIII ! MEEEESHHIIIIIIII ! J'ai FAAIIIIIMMM !

L'homme au chapeau de paille entra suivit de près par l'épéiste aux cheveux verts comme une marimo.

oOooOoOoooOooOo

Mini-Bya, Renji et Toshiro était sûrement devenus des habitués en moins d'une journée. Assis à leur table, ils avaient compris une chose caractéristique de cet Hôtel : si tu te soucies de tout ce qui s'y passe, tu ne survis pas. Le petit noble dont la petite bouille exprimait toujours on agacement, semblait avoir réussi à canaliser son énergie négative, et profitait de la situation pour parler de son plan à ses deux acolytes :

-Le comte de Phantomhive a une dette envers moi, et quelque chose me dit que son majordome est capable de nous donner le code de l'ascenseur. Si mon hypothèse est bonne, nous allons nous infiltrer au quatrième étage grâce à lui, et ce tout de suite après manger. Les gérantes semblent surchargées aujourd'hui. Nous devons tenter notre chance. Le temps qu'elle s'occupent de tous le monde nous serons revenus.

Il écrivait une requête dans le même temps s'adressant au comte Phantomhive qui était à une table voisine.

oOooOoooOOooOooOo

Luffy fixa l'étranger assis à sa place d'un air intrigué. Il n'était pas du genre à se disputer pour une place, surtout à l'heure de manger, mais Sanji et les gérantes avaient été catégoriques depuis qu'il était ici: il ne devait s'assoir qu'à cette table, et interdiction d'allonger les bras.

Natsu entama avec voracité un cuissot de dinde et tourna la tête vers on observateur en mâchant ostensiblement. C'est dans une synchronisation stupéfiante qu'ils dirent tous les deux :

**-T'es qui toi ?**

Une étincelle d'électricité vibra dans l'air entre eux deux, et c'était comme s'ils s'étaient compris. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvés un adversaire à leur hauteur. Bien que la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle pensèrent plutôt qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé un idiot à leur hauteur…

Natsu se leva, une lueur joyeuse de défis dans les yeux.

-je suis chaud maintenant !

N'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'il allait dire ça. Luffy fit craquer ses doigts, et Natsu son cou. Lily et Béli essayèrent de les dissuader mais ces deux là n'entendaient plus rien.

Lily regarda le plafond en demandant un messie, priant pour qu'il n' y ait pas trop de casse. Mais quand on parlait de Natsu, il ne pouvait ne pas y avoir de casse. Quand à Luffy, n'en parlons pas…

Béli se demanda si le Kekkai allait tenir, et elles se regardèrent en larme au moment où les deux jeunes gens levèrent le point, et elles fermèrent les yeux.

…

Mais rien. Rien. Et même un silence extraordinaire. Tous avaient cessé de manger et même de respirer. Lorsque Lily et Béli rouvrirent les yeux, Natsu et Luffy étaient bloqués dans leurs gestes. Des frissons glacés les traversaient alors qu'une petite main fine était posée sur une de leur épaule.

Elle était arrivée : ses cheveux bleus nuits ondulés cachaient toujours son œil droit, mais pas son sourire maternel. Mini-Bya, eu un frisson d'horreur en voyant l'image de Unohana se superposer à celle d'Usagi-san pendant un bref instant.

-Eh bien les enfants, quel est tout ce tapage ? Fit Usagi-san en accentuant son sourire. Vous n'alliez pas vous battre je suppose, non ?

Les deux protagonistes restèrent silencieux, toute la salle frissonna. Ils virent tous à peu près en cette femme, la présence féminine qui leur faisaient le plus peur. Luffy vit Namy, Natsu vit Erza, les shinigamis virent Unohana, Edouard vit Winry, Roy vit Riza, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi , et Néji virent Sakura ou Tsunade, alors que Gaara vit Temari. Bref, ils se figèrent un instant, puis reprirent leur conversation et leur déjeuner en pensant tous à peu près ceci : « je suis heureux d'être loin de cette furie, et d'être encore en vie ».

Usagi-san fit assoir Luffy à la table de Natsu, et leur souhaita un bon appétit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses co-gérantes pour aider au service.

Elles ne virent pas les trois shinigamis sortir de table suivit de près par le majordome de la maison phantomhive et son petit maître…

La mission infiltration commençait…

* * *

Lily : gomen gomen, je suis en retard de quelques heures… :s

Mais je viens de le finir et je sui un peu fatiguée…

J'espère que vous apprécierez, parce que celui-ci servait plus à mettre en place le contexte, donc il y a moins d'humour… :s

Béli : et en plus tu le publies sans même que je le lise avant...-_-'

Lily : chui franchement désolée Béli, j'étais en retard et je dois taffer mes partiels, j'ai devoirs lundi ! Tu me feras une correction et je remplacerai le chapitre !

Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous appréciez , et pensez à me laisser une tite review s'il vous plait!^^


End file.
